


The Lengthy Pursuit and Ensnarement of Captain Severus Snape, Pirate

by Arionrhod, McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arionrhod/pseuds/Arionrhod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Captain Severus Snape has one goal in life: to retrieve his ship from the man who stole it. But chasing Sirius Black to the City of the Caesars and getting his ship back will be simple compared to the challenge of resisting two men who are determined to make port in Severus' heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired more by Pirates of the Caribbean than by history. The story is the result of both of us going to see POTC 4 and realizing we’d never written a RL/SS pirates AU. Naturally, we thought that needed to be remedied asap. 
> 
> Originally written for the Snape/Lupin Big Bang fest in 2011.

If there was a going price for souls, Remus Lupin would have happily forsaken his for a cup of tea.

His chances of finding tea, however, were about as slim as those of finding a cup to put it in, or a chair to sit in while he drank it. As far as he’d been able to discover in the last three weeks, in fact, there were no trappings of civilization at all upon the island where he’d been stranded, and, even worse, there didn’t seem to be much of a way of getting off of it, either.

The frond of an overgrown fern that he’d pushed out of his way snapped back at him abruptly, slapping him in the face and making him grunt with frustration. A career as a tutor hadn’t prepared him for surviving in the uninhabited wilds of the Caribbean. He’d read Robinson Crusoe, of course, but it turned out that not all shipwrecks provided their survivors with the wealth of equipment like that of the erstwhile Mr. Crusoe. Other than some soggy lengths of rope, a few scraps of canvas, and a pile of shattered timber, all Remus had managed to come away with had been a few of his personal effects. 

The few books he had, wrapped carefully in oilskin, were of no use for anything other than entertainment, but he hadn’t even pulled one out, since simply finding food and water had consumed most of his time during the daylight hours, and he had no light to read by once it grew dark. Fortunately, however, he did have two knives, a change of clothing, and his second pair of boots. The rest of his possessions had been in a chest which had sunk with the HMS Marauder when it had gone to the bottom in the violent storm which had blown up out of nowhere. And nowhere was precisely where he seemed to be at the moment, too.

The only thing he was certain of was that they must have been blown far off course, for he was definitely in the tropics, if the coconut palms which grew profusely on the beach were any indication. Considering that his ship had left England bound for Charleston, South Carolina, that meant he was six hundred miles or more from where he’d intended to be. Far enough that he doubted anyone who might be wondering about the Marauder’s location would even dream of searching so far south.

Still, Remus knew he was lucky to be alive. As far as he knew, he was the only one of either the passengers or crew who’d survived when the ship had struck a reef during the height of the storm. The rain and wind lashed had lashed the sea into a frothing nightmare, and the blackness of night had left him almost blind as he’d clung to a fragment of wood in the maelstrom. Hours later he’d miraculously washed up on a sandy beach; he’d been too grateful for the feel of solid land beneath his feet to give a damn about where that land happened to be.

Over the course of the three weeks he’d been marooned, he’d explored the cove where he’d washed up quite thoroughly, and managed to somehow learn enough rudiments of trial-and-error survival to keep from dying. He was fortunate that there was an abundance of coconuts to be hand, and plantains, but he was heartily sick of subsisting on fruit. He had been unsuccessful in his attempts to build a fire, and he wasn’t yet desperate enough to eat a fish raw - although he was getting close. He’d kept careful watch for ships on the horizon, but none had ever appeared, which could mean that he was either on an island far off of the trade routes, or that he was simply on the wrong side of the island. After determining that there was no way around either of the rocky headlands which framed his cove short of swimming, he’d decided the best course for finding rescue was to set off inland. There was a small, freshwater stream which tricked down a rock-strew bed to the sea, and it seemed logical to follow it to its source. 

Thus he was now on his second day of trekking through the thick tropical undergrowth which was practically a jungle. His small knives were of no use in deal with the foliage, but he kept one in his right hand, at the ready, in case he encountered wildlife that might decide he would make a tasty meal. He didn’t have any experience in either hunting or fighting, but if Remus had discovered one thing about himself during this ordeal, it was that he desperately wanted to live. 

An insect landed on his neck, stinging him, and he slapped at it almost absently. The terrain had been rising steadily for the last hour or so, and the tiny stream he’d been following had been joined by others, until it was now a respectable flow. He might be getting close to the spring which must feed it, and he moved ahead eagerly, despite his tiredness, hoping that there might be a pool where he could actually submerge himself and wash away the salt and sand which caked his skin.

Another quarter hour or so, by his reckoning, he found the vegetation becoming thinner, until he suddenly stepped into a small clearing. It was a relief to not have to push his way forward, and he moved eagerly over the low carpet of dead ferns. Or at least he did until he glanced to one side of the clearing and realized with a start that he was not alone.

For a brief moment he thought that the slender figure in a gauzy white shift, leaning with arms bound against the tree was a woman, and he’d gasped in shock that a lady would be found in such circumstances. But another moment’s perusal, as he hurried forward, proved that the shoulders were too wide, and the legs - while shapely - were covered in dark hair. A man, then, or a youth, with long black hair flowing unbound down his back. The fabric was almost transparent, and Remus tried not to stare at the man’s arse, which was curved and rather enticingly displayed by his bound position. 

“Who did this to you?” Remus asked, coming around to the side of the tree so that he could see the captive’s face. He didn’t move at once to release the man - there were, he knew, pirates in these waters, and he’d no desire to free a captive who might turn around and slit his throat for his pains.

The man grunted and peered at him blearily, seeming to rouse himself from unconsciousness, although from the alcohol fumes surrounding him, Remus couldn’t tell whether his state had been brought on by a bludgeon or booze. 

“Who did what?” The man’s dark eyes seemed to focus a little more as he looked around. “Where’s my ship?” He tried to move and found he couldn’t, and he scowled. “Where the bloody hell am I?” He glanced down at himself, and his eyes grew wide. “Where are my clothes? Where is my _rum_?” 

Surprised by the questions, Remus blinked, unable to answer for a moment. “I have no more idea where we are than you do, unfortunately,” he replied at last. “An island of some sort, I think. As to the rest... well, I’d say that whoever left you tied here most likely divested you of clothing and ship.” He sniffed, then wrinkled his nose and waved his hand in front of it. “As to the rum, if the smell is any indication, you seem to be wearing it.”

“Bugger!” The man tugged at the ropes securing him, but to no avail. “Damned insolent wretches. I knew Black would turn on me one day. I just didn’t expect it so soon.”

“Black?” Remus asked, wondering if the man were a victim, or being punished for something. Until he knew who and what he was dealing with, he couldn’t risk cutting the man free, although he found himself secretly admiring the man’s dark eyes, high cheekbones, and aquiline nose. “Why don’t you tell me exactly what happened to you? And who you are?”

“If I knew what happened, I wouldn’t be asking you, now would I?” the man drawled, fixing him with a sardonic look. “However, I suspect mutiny. As for who I am, since apparently you don’t recognize me... I am Captain Severus Snape.” He lifted his chin loftily as if expecting some sort of reaction to that proclamation. 

“Captain?” That was a surprise. “And your crew mutinied. And... dressed you in a woman’s shift and left you tied up here.” Remus frowned, wondering how much of that he could believe. He was normally a trusting sort who took people at face value, but something about this man that seemed dangerous. Or perhaps wicked.

The captain looked down at himself again, and Remus’ eyes followed, his brain suddenly deciding to notice how stark white the garment showed up against the man’s bronzed skin and how sheer it really was. 

“Bastards!” The captain scowled again. “I suppose this was their idea of a last jab at me.” He glanced sidelong at Remus. “There may have been rumors amongst my crew that my preferences are not always inclined toward the fairer sex,” he said with studied casualness. “Hence the shift.” 

Remus felt his eyes widen, and his mouth went dry. He’d heard rumors that sailors were as often as not inclined in the same direction he was himself, but he’d never encountered sailors at all until his ill-fated voyage, and even then it wasn’t exactly the kind of thing one asked. Not to mention that none of the sailors he’d met appealed to him in the slightest, not even the captain or officers. Until now.

“It looks good on you, though,” he murmured, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

The captain’s eyebrows shot up at that, as if Remus’ remark had taken him aback, but then his thin lips curved in a smirk. “Does it now. Am I to understand that your preferences aren’t always inclined toward our gentler counterparts either, then?”

Remus drew in a deep breath. “It would be safe to say that, yes,” he admitted, hoping he wasn’t opening himself up for a world of trouble. Then he looked at the tiny, wicked smirk on Captain Severus Snape’s lips, and for once “trouble” looked like it could be very appealing, indeed.

“Are they also inclined to men who are tied up?” the captain asked, one eyebrow arched haughtily. “That would be a little more daring than I care to be with someone I just met.”

“Er.... no, no!” Remus was appalled that Captain Snape might think him the kind of rogue who would attempt anything on someone who was helpless, and he drew in a breath, deciding to take a risk. “I’m a gentleman, sir, whatever my preferences.” With that, he moved to hack at the rope binding the captain’s wrists with his knife.

The ropes were thick, but he was able to saw through them eventually, and as soon as he was free, the captain stepped away from the tree, rubbing his chafed wrists. 

“I thank you, sir,” the captain said, drawing himself up proudly. “But this does beg the question of what a gentleman is doing here all alone.” 

Remus flushed again, and gestured to his dirty clothing, even as he sneaked a peek at the captain’s firmly muscled body, revealed as it was by the nearly transparent shift. “I was a passenger on the HMS Marauder, bound from London to Charleston,” he said. “We ran afoul of a storm nearly four weeks ago, and were blown about for days before grounding on a reef. The ship was smashed to kindling, and it was only by the hand of providence that I washed up on a beach on this island. Or at least I presume it is an island, as I’ve neither seen nor heard any signs of civilization. As I’ve seen no ships in the cove where I was stranded, I’m trying to gain the other side of the island, to see if, perchance, I can find a way off.”

“Obviously, there _was_ a ship nearby recently.” The captain’s expression darkened. “Mine. The _Sea Serpent_ was within rowing distance, close enough that they brought me to shore, tied me up, and left me here before I woke up. I doubt Black would take her too far off course just to dispose of me, which means this island must not be that far off the Florida trade routes.” 

Remus watched the play of emotions across the captain’s expressive face, fascinated by the way the man’s brows drew together and the flash of temper in his dark eyes. He suppressed a shiver of reaction, and nodded. “I figured we were subtropical, because of the coconuts,” he replied, then could have slapped himself for sounding like such an utter idiot. Instead of allowing himself to fall into tongue-tied silence, however, he rallied gamely. 

“It must have taken a few men to get you in here, so undoubtedly they left a trail,” he said, suddenly excited at the thought of not having to pushing his way through virgin jungle any longer. “We can just follow it back to where they landed, and perhaps we’ll be able to signal a ship!”

“You’ll be having a flint and tinder on you, then?” Captain Snape raised a sardonic eyebrow at him again. “As you can see, I’m a little short on supplies myself,” he added, holding his arms out by his sides to illustrate, and then his expression turned wicked. “Although not short on other things.”

“I... I...” Remus stuttered even as he felt himself flushing scarlet. No one had ever flustered him the way Captain Snape did - nor had anyone ever flirted with him so blatantly. Or at least he thought it was flirtation; normally bookish tutors were socially invisible in any case, and his few liaisons since leaving school had been discreet and without the kind of witty repartee enjoyed by more conventional couples. He had to remind himself that no doubt Captain Snape, as master of his own vessel, was used to saying what he liked, and he’d as much as admitted his preferences were known to his crew. Remus reminded himself sternly he would be wise not to take the rogue’s words as anything more than a way to keep him off balance.

He cleared his throat, dropping his eyes as he unslung the oilskin bag from his back. “I have my extra set of clothing you can borrow,” he murmured, reaching in to fish out the breeches and shirt which constituted the only good outfit he possessed. He held out the folded fabric - clean and dry, thanks to the bag which had protected them from the seawater - to Captain Snape. “I have my extra boots, as well, although I don’t know if they would fit you.” His eyes moved to Captain Snape’s feet, which were long and slender and oddly graceful looking, as were his hands.

“Likely not, but I do thank you nonetheless.” Captain Snape accepted the clothes and shook them out, wasting no time in pulling on the breeches, which were a little too small and tight - and which gave Remus almost as good a view of the captain’s arse as he would have if the man had been still naked. The captain shrugged out of the shift and tossed it aside, showing no signs of modesty or embarrassment as he dressed in front of Remus. The shirt and waistcoat were a little on the small side as well, but they covered him better than the shift did, for which Remus was grateful. 

Remus watched the entire proceedings through his lashes, hoping that the captain didn’t notice how he wanted to stare. No doubt a ship was short on privacy, and so body modesty among sailors must be one of the first things they lost, but that didn’t mean it was seemly for Remus to gaze upon Captain Snape’s shapely body like a starving man. Even if that was exactly how he suddenly felt, the attraction so strong it was as though he’d been punched in the chest.

To cover his breathlessness, Remus pulled out the boots. “You can hardly go over this terrain barefoot,” he said. “Although if they are too small we’ll have to cut the leather, I suppose.”

“Aye, that we will, if you’re that determined for me to be well-shod,” the captain replied, sounding amused. “Like as not, Black and his allies have made straight for Tortuga. Once we get there, I’ll beat the gold out of him so you may buy another pair.” 

“We?” Remus blinked in surprise. He’d heard of Tortuga from the sailors on the Marauder - they’d indicated it was a pirate stronghold, where all kinds of sins and vices were commonplace, and a man would just a soon stab you as look at you. “Your ship was going to Tortuga, and you... you want me to go with you?”

The captain sat down and began tugging on the boots. “If you want recompense for the boots and clothes, then it’s there you will have to go. I can do many things, but conjure up gold out of thin air isn’t one of them. Let’s hope Black and his men haven’t squandered my last haul on wenches and rum by the time we get there, or we’ll both be out of luck.”

Remus thought his luck might already be running out, and he swallowed hard. But curiosity burned within him, and he couldn’t help but blurt out the question uppermost in his mind. “Are... are you a, um... pirate?”

The captain paused and fixed him with a look of disbelief that swiftly shifted into amusement. “I prefer the term ‘free agent’ myself, but others aren’t so kind in their descriptions. But the facts are that I am neither a member of his majesty’s Navy, an operative of the East India Trading Company, nor a privateer. Process of elimination says I must indeed be a pirate.” 

“Oh.” Remus digested that, biting his lip and wondering if he ought to be more frightened for his life than he was. Captain Snape hadn’t done anything threatening toward him, and Remus didn’t feel as though he were in danger. Yet he’d heard all the tales about fearsome pirates such as Blackbeard and the things he’d done, although Remus granted that there was likely some embroidery going on about just how bad the notorious pirate really was. Still, if even half of it was true, pirates weren’t men to be trusted with either life or property. 

Captain Snape didn’t look nor act like the stories Remus had heard of pirates as murdering drunkards, despite the lingering scent of rum. And while his mind told him to be cautious, something wild and hungry within him was urging him to follow Captain Snape to Tortuga, or anywhere else the man wanted to take him.

“To be honest, I could use the repayment,” he said at last, trying to make it sound as though having back a few pounds in exchange for his clothing was his only motivation. “So fine, I’ll come with you to Tortuga, and I’ll even help you chastise this Black person for his effrontery in taking your ship and stranding you here so ignobly. It was hardly sporting of him to be so underhanded instead of challenging you to a fair fight.”

Captain Snape burst out laughing at that, and he shook his head as he regarded Remus with the same amused tolerance one might direct toward a child. “We aren’t gentlemen boxing for sport,” he replied. “Fairness has nothing to do with it, and there are no rules of sportsmanlike conduct. Any rules aboard a pirate ship are regarded to be more like guidelines at best.”

He stood up, the slight waver a testimony that the rum hadn’t entirely worn off, and he took a few experimental steps. “A little tight, but we needn’t cut them yet.” 

Remus watched as Captain Snape moved away, unable to keep his gaze from the tight fabric stretched across the pirate captain’s arse. He didn’t care if they ended up cutting his best boots to ribbons, so long as he could walk along behind the captain and have such a view. “Well, then... shall we find our way to the shore?” he asked, shouldering his sack once again. “Flint and tender have I none, but perhaps we’ll find another way to signal a ship.”

“If you’ll give me use of your spectacles, I can build a bonfire,” the captain replied as he looked around, appearing to survey their surroundings, and then he turned his searching gaze on Remus. “Lily-white landlubber. By the look of you, I’m guessing a clerk or a scholar. Am I correct?”

Remus felt his face heating again. This man had a way of making him feel like a tongue-tied school boy, and an inadequate one at that. Still, he straightened his spine and tilted his chin up, knowing that to shrink before this man would be to invite ridicule. “I’m a tutor,” he replied. “My name is Remus Lupin, and a landlubber I may be, but I’ll make no apology for it. We’re all what circumstances have made us, are we not?”

“Circumstance or choice,” Captain Snape replied with an insouciant shrug. “Just try to keep up, for I’ll not be carrying you along. I’ve a ship to take back.” His expression turned fierce then, and Remus saw a flash of the tenacity and dangerousness that had helped this man rise to the rank of captain amid a band of pirates. “And God help anything or anyone that gets in my way.”

“I’ll carry my own weight,” Remus replied, rising to the challenge in Captain Snape’s words. He believed completely that Captain Snape _would_ take his ship back, and more than anything, Remus wanted to be there to watch it happen. He’d be hard pressed, he knew, to keep up with such a man, but he was suddenly determined to do so, not matter what. Even if he died trying.

* * *

Severus felt better once he was on board a ship again, even if it wasn’t _his_ ship. It had taken longer than he liked to attract the attention of a passing ship; most were wary of being lured in by a false distress signal, and with every day that passed, Severus felt his ship and the cur who’d stolen it slipping farther out of his grasp. 

But finally, a merchant ship had sent a boat to investigate the bonfire Severus had kept lit and tended on the beach day and night, and as luck would have it, the captain was just disreputable enough to be willing to take them to Tortuga.

“As it happens, I may have some business there meself,” the captain had said casually, which Severus knew meant there was some shady business afoot. No doubt the captain planned to sell off part of his cargo at great profit and then claim ‘unavoidable loss’ when he arrived at whatever respectable port was his final destination. There was always a way to account for missing cargo, after all. Rats, thieving crew members, washed overboard in a storm. The sea was vast and wide, and much could happen between one port and another.

Remus Lupin’s clothes helped Severus convince the captain that they were both unfortunate victims of a shipwreck, and fortunately, Remus Lupin himself was smart enough to keep his mouth shut when Severus claimed to be a tradesman. Lupin was naive and inexperienced, but he wasn’t stupid, which was why Severus hadn’t knocked him over the head and left him on the island. Severus didn’t need any dead weight when it came to getting his ship back, but he knew he might need an extra pair of hands belonging to someone who was willing to do whatever Severus told him to do.

Now they were less than a day away from Tortuga, but several days behind Sirius Black and the _Sea Serpent_. With any luck, Black was dallying at port, but Severus knew how restless Black could be. He leaned against the rail and gazed out at the horizon, listening to the familiar sounds of the sailors at work behind him. It was almost like normal, but not quite, and he was feeling more than a little restless himself, eager to make port and start tearing the city apart in his hunt for Sirius Black. 

“I’d never sailed across anything larger than the English Channel before this trip,” Lupin’s voice said, as the man came up to the rail beside him. He placed his elbows on the wood and rested his stubbled chin on his hands as he stared out at the vast emptiness around them. “It was fine until that storm. But then... I had never felt so close to death in my life.” His eyes turned to Severus. “A cold and lonely death it would be, too, wouldn’t it? I imagine you’ve known a lot of men who’ve been claimed by the sea.”

“Aye, that I have,” Severus replied with a matter-of-fact nod. He had lost crew mates, friends and even lovers, but the life of a pirate was hard and often short, and he wasn’t the sentimental kind to begin with. “But to a man with seawater in his veins, the risk is worth it.”

“I can imagine it is.” Lupin looked back out to sea once more, and Severus thought there might be a hint of wistfulness in his voice. “I imagine it’s rather... liberating,” he said slowly. “Not to be tied down to one place, to one way of having to be. If you don’t like how things are someplace, just... pick up and move on. You don’t have to tolerate it if people don’t respect you, and there’s always something new and different. I think I envy you that, Captain Snape. You have the whole wide world and all of its adventures at your feet for the taking, rather than being stuck someplace because it’s the only place you can find.”

“It does have its advantages,” Severus agreed. “I’ve never been one to enjoy being tied down or told what to do. I had enough of that as a lad. I prefer being free to do as I please.” 

“Did you always know you’d go to sea?” Lupin asked, sounding genuinely interested. “Or did you just sort of fall into it by chance?”

“I grew up in a fishing village,” Severus replied, a little surprised by Lupin’s interest, but he’d never seen any need to hide his past. “I learned how to sail at a young age, so I suppose you might say there was a touch of the inevitable about it. I began on the proper path by joining the Navy like a good, loyal subject of the crown, but it didn’t suit me. Too many rules and regulations, and the uniform was itchy, to boot. So one day, I didn’t go back when my leave was up. Instead, I met up with some... interesting fellows in a pub, and next thing you know, I’m sailing with none other than Calico Jack Rackham himself.” 

Lupin’s blue eyes grew wide and round behind his spectacles. “Really? And Anne Bonny, too? They were supposed to be quite a pair, from the things I’ve read.”

“I’d already set off to make my own fortune by the time she and Mary Read came along,” Severus said, shaking his head. “I stayed long enough to get a feel for the life - and a little gold didn’t hurt - but then it was my own ship I wanted. I found her, too. The _Sea Serpent_.” 

For a long moment Lupin regarded him, then he smiled slightly. “Did you know that you say her name the way that many men speak of their beloved? She must be special, indeed.”

“She’s _mine_ ,” Severus said, turning to look at Lupin at last. “I know her, and she knows me. We’ve been through much together, and I want no other ship than her. I’ll do what I must to get her back.” 

“I find myself envying you again,” Lupin replied, looking down at his hands. “For having something to be so passionate about, something to be so... committed to. Were I able to choose a different life, I’d want one like yours. I’m not so naive to know that there aren’t hardships and loss, or that it’s all glory and romance, but to live your life in the moment, to never know where it will take you or what wonders you might find along the way... I think you’ve done far move living in your life than I’ve ever done in mine.”

“I’ve never been bored, that’s certain.” Severus turned his back to the rail and leaned against it as he studied Lupin carefully for a moment. “Is that how you got yourself stranded on an island? You were craving a little adventure, and it got out of hand?”

“Something like that,” Lupin answered slowly. “I was born to a good but poor family, and I always knew I’d have to earn my way in life. But I was sickly as a child, and so there wasn’t a trade which would take me. Fortunately I was good at my studies, and I earned a spot at a university. By the time I was done I had outgrown my illness, and was able to secure work as a tutor to a wealthy family. After that family there was another, and another, and then one day I realized that unless I did something, the rest of my life would be that way - an endless succession of someone else’s children, someone else’s home. Being a cut above the servants and yet below the family. Oh, my pupils seems to like me, and I daresay I was a good enough teacher, but there was something missing. Then one day in the papers I saw an advertisement for instructors in the colonies. I thought that perhaps a new place, new people, a different style of living might give me what I was lacking.” He gave a small smile, and gestured to his worn clothing. “As you pointed out, it didn’t begin quite as I was expecting. And yet...” his eyes turned to Severus again. “I can’t say it’s not afforded me quite a change, indeed. One that isn’t entirely unpleasant.”

Severus raised one eyebrow at that, remembering Lupin’s confession that first day on the island. They hadn’t spoken of it since, but Severus hadn’t been so hungover that he’d forgotten. 

“And what change might that be?” he asked.

Lupin chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Well I never imagined I’d rescue a real pirate captain, for one,” he replied. “Or be bound for a place like Tortuga so he could get back his ship. Or meet someone who was so comfortable in his own skin that he makes no apologies for the way he is or the things he’s done - not from arrogance, but just... from accepting himself. That’s a rare thing to find, you know. There have been times where I’ve had to hide parts of myself so thoroughly that I’ve wondered if I shall ever find them again.”

“Don’t be thinking that pirates are any more fond of men who fancy the company of other men than the rest of the general populace,” Severus pointed out sharply. “I’ve not hidden it, but neither have I flaunted it. Still it was enough to get me tarted up in women’s clothing - adding insult to injury, as it were.”

Lupin nodded. “Yes, but they could have done far worse to you, you know.” He suddenly shivered. “There are raids in London from time to time, and they hold executions. Perhaps you don’t flaunt it, but it does seem you haven’t had to worry about it quite so much out here.” He lifted a brow. “I assume you are not unique among pirates, either, for your preference. There were always stories floating about concerning navy men, too.”

Severus smiled, but it held more of cynicism than amusement. “You’ll find few men at sea who haven’t found relief at the hands of one of their crew mates, especially when the next port with willing women is far away,” he said. “Some of them even call it ‘need’ when they really mean ‘desire’, but I believe in calling things what they are. As for not worrying quite so much, well...” He shrugged and spread his hands. “It may have something to do with every man I’ve sailed with knowing who I bugger has naught to do with how quick and easy I can kill them.”

For a moment Lupin seemed unable to take a breath, and a flush crept along his freckled cheekbones. “I imagine that does help,” he said finally, his voice husky. “Too bad I’ve not the skills to be a sailor.”

The blush was oddly appealing, and while Severus had little interest in soft landlubbers, he found Lupin rather intriguing. But Severus wasn’t interested in being tied down, especially not to someone who might try to land-lock him, and attachments were dangerous in his line of work. 

And yet, somehow he found himself saying, “I was planning to leave you in Tortuga to find your own way to Charleston, but if it’s a taste of the sea you’re wanting, I might leave a place open in my crew for you while I hunt down Black.”

“Really?” There was a sudden blaze in Lupin’s eyes, as though something which had been lying dormant in his soul had come to life, something that was starved for the adventure of which he’d spoken so wistfully. “I accept, captain,” he said, without any hesitation. “I may not know much now, but I do learn quickly.”

Severus imagined the look on Lupin’s face now was much like the look on his own face when he’d been recruited to join Rackham’s crew, and while he had plenty of misgivings about bringing along an inexperienced landlubber, his instincts were telling him this was the right thing to do. Either Lupin would get a taste of what life as a pirate was really like, and he’d go running back to his books and pupils as fast as his legs could carry him, or Lupin was, deep down, a pirate waiting to be born. Time would tell which it would be, and Severus wasn’t certain he’d lay odds either way, but it would be entertaining to watch, at least. If Lupin didn’t cry enough after a few days of scrubbing decks, learning to tie knots, and eating hard tack, he might make a seaman yet. 

“We’ll see about that,” Severus replied, letting his smile turn evil. “You’ll start on the bottom, and you’ll work your way up or you’ll stay there. I won’t have layabouts on my ship.”

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Lupin said, straightening up and saluting smartly. Then he looked at Severus with an expression like that of an innocent choir boy. “I don’t mind starting on the bottom, either. In fact, one might say I actually prefer it that way.”

“Do you now.” Severus fixed him with a speculative look, quite aware of the meaning behind Lupin’s words. He wasn’t looking to take a lover; he was content with occasional, short-lived indulgences, but Lupin didn’t strike him as the occasional, short-lived type, and Severus didn’t want to be tied down. Still, it was difficult to resist rising to the tempting bait. “Whereas I prefer to be on top, no matter what the situation. I’ve a firm hand at the wheel, I assure you.”

“I can imagine,” Lupin replied, a gleam in his blue eyes that wasn’t quite so innocent any longer. “A firm hand is very important when it comes to taking charge... and keeping control.”

“It is indeed.” Severus didn’t bother to hide his smirk. It seemed Lupin’s preferences dovetailed nicely with his own, which was unfortunate since Severus had no intention of getting caught in a long-term entanglement. “Fortunately, I have had plenty of practice.”

“Have you now.” Lupin dropped his eyes and turned away to look out at the sea once again. “So, we reach Tortuga tomorrow. I assume there are all the normal amenities of a town?”

The abrupt change in topic was surprising, but Severus shrugged it off. Perhaps Lupin was too inexperienced and had no desire to push in case Severus decided to coax him into bed, or perhaps Lupin simply wasn’t that interested in _him_ , but whatever the case, Severus accepted the shift easily.

“There are, yes, along with some abnormal amenities,” he replied. 

“Oh?” Lupin turned to face him again, raising a brow. “Considering the things available in London, that is saying quite a lot.”

“Tortuga is far more welcoming to...” Severus paused to choose his words carefully, in case any passing sailor might overhear. “To gentlemen of dubious reputation than London is. Suffice to say, you’ll want to keep your purse close and your virtue closer.”

“I’ll remember that,” Lupin replied. Then he straightened and took a step back from the rail. “Although...” His voice dropped low. “I don’t necessarily wish to keep my virtue close, if I get the right offer.”

For some reason, that made Severus want to scowl, which was ridiculous, and he resisted the urge to do _something_ to claim Lupin’s virtue all for himself. “Well, you will likely get offers of various kinds in Tortuga,” he said, trying not to sound possessive.

“As it happens, I’m only interested in one particular offer.” Lupin gave him an enigmatic smile. “I suppose it will just remain to be seen if it’s one of those I receive.”

“Hmph!” Severus wasn’t certain whether he wanted Lupin to be referring to him or not, and that confusion was unusual for him. Normally, he knew what he wanted, and he had no compunction about doing what he needed to get it, but Lupin was a different case. “I suppose I must wish you luck, then.”

“I like to think that he who makes the offer will really be the lucky one,” Lupin drawled. “But I suppose all that will remain to be seen.”

Severus couldn’t help but scowl a little at that as he thought about whoever might be the one to have his offer accepted. He was half-tempted to shadow Lupin the entire time they were in Tortuga and sabotage potential liaisons, but that wouldn’t be fair to Lupin since Severus had no intention of claiming him.

Did he?

No. It would be foolish and potentially dangerous, and his life wasn’t conducive to relationships - and he liked it that way. 

“No doubt,” he said grudgingly.

Lupin gave him a brilliant smile, his teeth gleaming whitely in the rapidly fading light. “Well, I suppose I should go below and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day, and I want to be well rested.” He paused for a moment, then continued in a softer tone of voice. “Thank you for agreeing to take me on, Captain. I won’t let you down, I promise.”

“See that you don’t,” Severus replied, rallying now that he felt like he was on more stable, familiar ground. “I will go no easier on you than I do my own men.”

“Understood,” Lupin agreed. “And if I do well enough, perhaps you’ll even come to think of me as one of your own men.”

“Perhaps,” Severus said neutrally, although he suspected the problem might very well be that he began to think of Lupin as _his_ man, which meant he had to get back his ship and send Lupin on his way as quickly as possible. “Good night, Lupin.”

“Good night, Captain Snape,” Lupin said quietly. He gave Severus a jaunty salute, then turned away and headed toward the steps which lead belowdecks. It was hard to tell in the gathering darkness, but it almost seemed as though Lupin’s hip swayed more than normal as he disappeared from view.

Severus didn’t want to watch, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away, and once Lupin was out of sight - and earshot - he blew out a frustrated sigh and turned his attention back to the sea. She was changeable, but he knew her, and for now, he wanted the solace of familiarity until he could figure out what the bloody hell to do about Lupin.

* * *

Tortuga, Remus found, was everything Severus had claimed, only more so.

It was evening by the time they made port, and given what the place looked like in the concealing darkness, he could only imagine how unsightly it must be in the daytime. The entire place had a ramshackle feel to it, as though it might come tumbling down around them at any moment, but the inhabitants didn’t seem to notice - or perhaps they simply didn’t care. 

As for the people themselves, Remus had never seen such a diverse array of shapes and sizes, colors and conditions. Women dressed in expensive silks and jewels walked the same streets as barely dressed men who were obviously drunk. French and English, Dutch and Spanish, African and Indian all milled about in a throng that almost seemed to have a life of its own. Gunfire was audible from time to time and from every direction, interspersed with the calls of whores advertising their wares and voices raised in off-key, bawdy singing. Remus had never seen anything like it, but surprisingly, it didn’t intimidate him. Instead he was fascinated, wanting to look everywhere at once, although he was careful to keep a hand on the small pouch of coins he still possessed, and to stick close to Captain Snape’s side.

As for the good captain himself, he seemed to be somewhat preoccupied, or perhaps even broody. Remus stole a glance at him, admiring his strong profile and the assurance with which he carried himself, walking along the streets as though he owned them. Remus wondered, and not for the first time, what the captain had made of his subtle hints of the night before. On one hand, he wasn’t treating Remus much differently than he had before, save that the flirtatious manner had seemed to lessen. That could be because he’d understood what Remus had been offering and didn’t have any desire to take him up on it, or perhaps he hadn’t and was just too focused on getting back his ship to be distracted by Remus’ flirtation. Since Remus couldn’t be certain which it was, he decided to wait and see how things progressed.

A prostitute dressed in a crimson gown that clashed violently with her red hair leered at Remus as he walked past. “C’mon, luv, give us a try, eh? Pretty boy like you, I could teach you some things.”

Remus stepped away from her, shaking his head. “Sorry, ma’am. No time, you know!”

“There’s always time fer a tumble,” she said, bending down so that Remus could look down her bodice. Which didn’t have the effect she was going for, since he made a somewhat strangled sound and shook his head more violently.

“Sorry, no!” he got out and hurried past.

Severus slowed down enough to smirk at him. “Are you certain you don’t want to give her a tumble, just to see what it’s like? We have time.”

“And pick up God knows what disease?” Remus asked, his eyes wide. He shivered. “No, thank you. Even if I leaned that way, I’d think not just twice, but a few million times before going there.”

“It isn’t only the women who have diseases, particularly in a place like this.” Severus glanced around, his expression one of fastidiousness. “I’d wipe anything I was thinking of putting in my mouth while in town.”

Remus nodded, looking at the people passing by, some of them pock-marked, others with obvious signs of long-term illnesses evident. “Point taken,” he replied. “Now that I have a look at the place, I’m not certain I’d even want to dine anywhere in this town anyway.”

“The food is fine, but I’d advise against drinking the water. Stick to wine or beer, and keep a clean handkerchief on hand to wipe the cups. Other than that, you should be all right.” Severus began to walk again, eating up the street with long strides. Clearly, he had a destination in mind, although he hadn’t mentioned to Remus what it was. Maybe it was time to ask.

“So where are we going?” he inquired, lengthening his own strides in order to keep up. “Do you have a plan in mind for finding this Black person?”

“Question the locals, find a ship, recruit a crew, go after him, and string him up by his bollocks when I find him,” Severus replied tersely. “Fortunately, much of that can be done in one place.” 

He pointed to a building up ahead, and Remus saw a sign hanging in front proclaiming it to be The Hog’s Wart.

“Ah.” Remus nodded, then drew in a deep breath. It seemed that the real adventure was about to begin.

The inside of the tavern - for such it proved to be, despite the most unappetizing name - was dimly lit, loud, and smelled worse than almost anything Remus had ever encountered. He was hard pressed to keep his nose from wrinkling, as he’d always had a sensitive sense of smell. But he managed it, since he didn’t wish to appear like too much of a neophyte pirate to the denizens of this place. To do so would undoubtedly make him a marked man in more ways than once.

He kept close to Severus, who seemed unfazed by the boisterous mayhem they were pushing through. Severus’ height gave him an advantage in looking over heads to find a familiar face, while Remus concentrated on locating less foul pockets of air to breathe.

“See anyone you know?” he asked, wondering if anyone in the establishment would even be sober enough to answer questions.

But before Severus could answer, there came a loud whoop from off to their right, and Remus turned to see a man pushing his way through the crowd toward them. He was tall with long, curly, black hair and a generous amount of kohl around his icy blue eyes, which were fixed on Severus. 

“So the stories weren’t true after all!” The man came to a stop in front of Severus and braced his fists on his hips. “I’m not sure if I’m relieved by that.” 

“Good to see you, too, Regulus,” Severus drawled. “I don’t suppose you’d buy a man a drink? My purse is on the empty side.”

Regulus snorted derisively. “I’ve heard that before.” But then he paused, regarding the pair of them speculatively for a moment before finally shrugging and beckoning for them to follow him. “I’ve a table in the back. We can drink - and talk - there.” 

Remus followed along, wondering who this man was to Severus. Friend, or something more, perhaps? He was, Remus had to admit, one of the best looking men he’d ever seen, and there seemed to cling about him the same air of self-assurance and danger which Severus wore. If this were the kind of lover Severus kept, Remus knew that there was no way he’d ever draw the captain’s regard in his direction. Severus’ description of him as a lily-white landlubber came back to him forcefully, and part of Remus suddenly wished to shrink into himself and disappear. How could he ever hope to compete for Severus’ attention if this man were the type Severus could claim?

Perhaps the old Remus, the one who’d been an unassuming tutor for years, would have given up. But something had awoken in him in the last few weeks, sparked by his need to survive when he was alone on that island, and fanned to flaming life by his attraction to Severus. So he tilted his chin up, and lengthened his stride, assuming an air of more confidence than he felt. If he were going to be a pirate, he was going to have to fight for what he wanted. If that meant fighting for Severus, then so be it.

Regulus led them to a quieter area, although ‘quiet’ was still relative given the amount of drunken singing, talking, and brawling going on. The splintery wood table was covered in stains and spills that Remus preferred not to think about too long, but he sat down with the other two men. For his part, Severus appeared to lounge negligently in his chair, but Remus noticed his gaze was sharp as it focused on Regulus. 

“What have you heard, then?” Severus asked casually. 

“That you were dead,” Regulus replied, raising his pewter cup to signal the barmaid. Only when she had come and gone from bringing them two more cups and a healthy supply of ale did he speak again. “I only just arrived yesterday, so I neither heard nor saw anything myself, but credible sources are claiming that someone new has command of the _Serpent_. There is, of course, wild speculation about how he got it, although the most popular version involves drunkenness and marooning.”

Severus shifted a bit and scowled at that, and he took a deep drink of ale. “It was your brother,” he said flatly. 

Remus couldn’t stifle a gasp, and he looked between the two men sharply, wondering if Severus was going to go across the table and wring the handsome Regulus’ neck. This “Black” of whom Severus spoke with such venom, his own first mate, was brother to this man? His mind suddenly strayed down a very dark path as he wondered if Black were as handsome as Regulus. If so, there might be a far more complicated scenario being played out than a simple mutiny. 

Feeling a little sick, he took a swig of his own ale, and barely refrained from gagging at the bitter taste. Of course far more was causing his stomach to churn than mere bad alcohol.

Regulus waved his beringed hand in a languid gesture, although Remus noticed that his features had hardened somewhat too. “I’m thinking this would be the part where I say ‘I told you so’, but given you’ve already lost the _Serpent_ , I suppose you’ve had enough salt ground into that particularly wound.” He paused and then added, “Still, I did tell you so.”

“Yes, yes.” Severus’ frown deepened, and his voice dropped to a growl, which didn’t seem to faze Regulus. 

“But you had to take him on board, didn’t you, even though I said he probably had an extra motive or two lurking around in that head of his beyond the fame and riches gained by sailing with the illustrious Captain Snape.” Regulus shook his head and drained his cup. “No, you wanted him under your control so you could get a little of your own back, and now look where it’s got you. You should have let it go years ago, Severus, like I did.” 

“Bollocks!” Severus slammed his fist on the table and glared at Regulus. “You can’t tell me you wouldn’t enjoy seeing him brought low just as much as I would.” 

“If I were an honest man - which I’m not - but if I were, I’d have to admit to a small ring of truth to those words,” Regulus conceded. 

“Then help me.” Severus leaned forward, his expression beseeching. “You have a ship. Help me find mine.” 

“And what’s my motivation for doing that?” Regulus arched one eyebrow as he reclined indolently in his seat. “It’s just you and...” He looked at Remus then, eyeing him up and down. “Your... clerk, is it? Or perhaps a teacher? He’s pretty, though.” Regulus smiled wickedly as he reached out to stroke Remus’ cheek with his forefinger. 

Remus’ eyes widened as Regulus’ warm finger traveled over his skin, but he was too surprised by the compliment to pull back. Pretty? This gorgeous man was saying that _he_ was pretty? Maybe there was hope for him with Severus after all!

“I am... was... a tutor,” Remus replied, feeling his face flush. “My name is Remus. I... found Captain Snape tied up on an island where I’d been shipwrecked. I untied him, and he signalled a ship which rescued us both.” He drew in a deep breath. “I’m joining his crew. I’m going to help him get his ship back.”

“Are you now.” Regulus’ expression remained the same, although there was a twitch of his full lips and a gleam in his eyes that said he might be holding back mirth. “Well, that’s an admirable ambition indeed, although I do wonder what it says about our dear Captain Snape that he managed to inspire such loyalty in you so quickly.” He tapped his finger under Remus’ chin lightly. “Or perhaps it says something about _you_ , eh?”

Remus tilted his chin up, meeting Regulus’ eyes squarely. “Only that I aspire to more than being a lily-white, landlubber of a tutor for the rest of my life,” Remus replied boldly. Then his eyes slowly strayed to Severus. “This is not a path I could have ever imagined, but now that it is before me I choose it freely. Even if I know not whether it will lead me to heaven, or to hell.”

“Oh, I like this one, Severus.” Regulus leaned back, chuckling. “May I keep him?” 

“No,” Severus growled, crossing his arms and glaring at Regulus. “He’s following _me_ , remember?”

“Aye, straight into hell, no doubt.” Regulus shook his head, still smiling. “There have been other rumors, you see. Rumors of where my best beloved brother intends to take your best beloved ship.”

“And where would that be?” Severus asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

“The City of the Caesars.” 

That got Remus’ attention, and his eyebrows shot up. “Patagonia?” he gasped, looking between the two captains. “But, that’s nothing more than a myth, a tale to taunt treasure-seekers! It doesn’t exist!”

“Mayhap it does, and mayhap it doesn’t.” Regulus made a see-sawing motion with his hand. “But Sirius is convinced it does exist, perhaps because he believes himself to be in possession of a map to its whereabouts.” 

“A map to a place that doesn’t exist,” Remus murmured, and wanted to roll his eyes. He could scarcely believe that a man had nearly murdered Severus in order to steal his ship, simply so that he could go sailing off to the arse end of South America to look for a mythical city of riches. Remus found himself even more indignant on Severus’ behalf. “Greedy bastard, isn’t he?” 

“Knowing my brother, I reckon he’s less interested in the gems and gold and more interested in the fame that comes with being the one to discover the lost city,” Regulus said, pouring himself some more ale. “He has a need to be known.”

“To be the best,” Severus murmured into his cup before draining it, and Regulus nodded. 

“That too, which is why the pair of you never got on - and why your pride overruled your good sense when it came to letting him step a single toe on board your ship,” he said, disapproval lacing his voice. 

“Why did you?” Remus asked, unable to contain his curiosity. If Black’s own brother had warned Severus - though Remus sensed there was no love lost between Regulus and his brother - and Severus knew what he was letting himself in for, then it seemed foolishly risky to take the man on as crew. “Unless you and he...” a knife of jealousy twisted in Remus’ gut, and he scowled down into his cup of ale, fingers tightening on it until his knuckles were white. Men didn’t have to get on together as friends in order to fancy one another.

“ _No_ ,” Severus snarled, which for some reason made Regulus laugh. “I’d sooner bed a rabid dog.”

“You must understand, dear little tutor, that our Severus has a long and unpleasant history with my brother,” Regulus said, leaning his chin in his hand as he regarded Severus with what looked like exasperated affection. “Will you tell him, or shall I? Someone must before he leaves a dent in that poor, innocent cup he’s holding so tight.”

“Black - the elder, not the younger here - and I once served together with a rather infamous pirate named Dumbledore,” Severus said, the words ground out through clenched teeth. 

“They had a bit of unhealthy competition between them, you see,” Regulus picked up the tale, telling it with more enthusiasm than Severus displayed. “The kind that frequently led to black eyes and bloody noses and threats of being thrown overboard that were almost made good more times than once. As it happens, Sirius rose amongst Dumbledore’s ranks right quick like, which made our dear Severus a bit peevish, as you might imagine, seeing as how he thought he wasn’t getting the recognition he was due. Sirius, gracious soul that he is, lorded it over him and set him to menial tasks and found reasons to cut his share of the wealth, and so Severus went off to make his own fortune.”

“To answer your question,” Severus interrupted curtly, “Black came to me with a hard luck story, but that did not sway me so much as the opportunity to give back to him what he had given to me all those years ago.” 

“Revenge, then.” Remus said, relaxing his grip on the mug, and giving Regulus a rueful smile. Nothing much seemed to escape the man’s notice, and Remus would do well to remember that. “It seems it backfired rather spectacularly, unfortunately. Which, of course, means you need to pay him back tenfold, correct?”

Severus was silent, his gaze trained on the depths of his cup, and when he spoke, the words came slowly. “I want him punished for what he did, yes, but more than that, I want the _Serpent_ back. I don’t give a damn what happens to Black as long as my ship is safe and is returned to my possession.”

“You already know that I’ll help,” Remus said quietly. Then he looked at Regulus with a lifted brow. “You asked about motivation for you to help. What is it that _you_ seek, handsome Captain? Riches? Fame? Vengeance? What reward could convince you to join in this venture?”

“Me?” Regulus flashed a charming smile, seeming quite pleased by the compliment, and he lounged indolently in his chair - conveniently putting his lean form on display, which earned another glare from Severus. “I have no desire for my name to live on, and I’ve already got money enough.” He glanced slyly at Severus, his smile turning wicked. “Although there is one treasure that might convince me to give you loan of my precious ship.”

Remus wasn’t certain if he liked Regulus’ expression - what if _he_ wanted Severus, too? - but it was too late to back down. “What is it?” he asked.

Regulus turned to him, looking every bit the rogue. “Why, nothing more or less than a good, long snog from you, pretty tutor.”

“What?” Remus certainly hadn’t been expecting anything like _that_ , and he glanced at Severus quickly, wondering what _he_ thought of such a proposal. Severus was glowering at Regulus, but Remus wasn’t certain if Severus were more outraged that his friend would value Severus’ beloved ship so little to barter his assistance for so small a price, or that Regulus seemed to be trying to distract Remus from his dedication to helping Severus. 

He looked back to Regulus, and drew in a deep breath. It wouldn’t be a hardship to kiss Regulus, and if it bought Severus the assistance he needed, it was a small enough price to pay. “I kiss you, and you’ll put your ship at Captain Snape’s disposal, for as long as it takes to track down the _Sea Serpent_ and get it back?”

“Dear man, if it’s a good enough kiss, I shall put anything you like at your disposal,” Regulus replied with a playful leer, and Remus heard Severus give a low growl. 

“It’s a deal, and witnessed,” Remus said, jerking his head in Severus’ direction. “Name the time and place, then, Captain Black.”

“My quarters?” Regulus suggested. “I do believe I prefer a more private venue for this endeavor, and I have a much better bottle of wine than any this place has to offer. Severus may follow along too, if he likes,” he added casually. “He might enjoy watching.”

“Bastard.” Severus ground out the word through clenched teeth. “You want an audience, more like!” 

“I’m fine with your quarters, and with Captain Snape witnessing,” Remus replied easily. He looked at Severus with a crooked smile. “That way, you can see that I didn’t welsh on the deal, in case Captain Black tries to claim my efforts weren’t... adequate.” Besides, with Severus there, perhaps Regulus would hesitate to make a further move. Though something about this whole set up told him that Regulus was doing this more to tweak Severus than from any real desire to get a kiss from a landlubber tutor.

“I can see other things as well,” Severus said, fixing Regulus with a long, hard stare, but Regulus merely smiled ingenuously and rose to his feet. 

“Now is as good a time as any, I say,” Regulus said. “My ship is docked not far from here. Shall we, gentlemen?” There was a distinct note of challenge in his voice as he looked back and forth between Remus and Severus. 

Remus took a deep breath, then pushed back his chair and stood. “I’ll definitely want that wine, to get the taste of that awful ale out of my mouth,” he said. As the others gained their feet, he leaned close to Severus, speaking softly so that only he could hear. “Anything to get your ship back, right?”

“Hmph! Yes, I’m certain kissing the handsome captain will be a tremendous sacrifice on your part,” Severus replied caustically, looking quite put-upon as he too pushed back his chair and rose to his feet. “Really, I’ve no idea how you will bear up.”

Remus drew back, surprised at Severus’ vehemence. No, kissing Regulus wasn’t a hardship, but it wasn’t as though he’d be doing it if it didn’t have a tangible benefit for Severus. Had Regulus made him an offer unconnected to their objective, Remus would have politely refused him, even though it would have been immensely flattering just to be asked. But this was business, nothing more. Or at least it was to him - perhaps Captain Snape was feeling proprietary toward Regulus. Either that, or he just didn’t care for the game his friend was playing in relation to his ship.

But that irritation suddenly sparked an equal annoyance within Remus. He was trying to _help_ , and if Severus couldn’t see that for what it was, then Remus might as well give him a show to remember. Unaccustomed temper suddenly sparkled in his eyes. “I’m sure I’ll find a way,” he bit out, then spun on his heel and moved toward Regulus. “So, Captain Black, which way to your ship? And what is her name?”

“Call me Regulus, please. It seems unfitting to remain formal with one another under the circumstances.” Regulus’ eyes were twinkling with amusement again, and _he_ , at least, seemed quite pleased as he led them out of the pub and toward the harbor. “My ship is the _Black Lion_ , and she’s as fair and fast as any on the open sea,” he said with no little amount of pride evident in his voice, and then he glanced at Remus, his expression turning wicked and teasing again. “Will this be your first time aboard a pirate vessel... of any kind?”

“Very well, Regulus,” Remus replied. He could see the unholy glee in Regulus’ pale eyes, and his voice was far too innocent to be innocent, but Remus didn’t understand what the joke was meant to be. “Yes, it will be - or at least I think so. The captain who rescued us didn’t seem to be exactly East India Company material, if you catch my meaning.”

“He’s probably one of those still hanging on to his respectability by his fingernails instead of flinging it to the four winds like we have,” Regulus replied. “There are a lot of those, you know. Pirate by nature, yet unable or unwilling to leave the rules and expectations of polite society behind. It’s few indeed who stop caring about conformity enough to embrace true freedom.”

“I hope that I’ll be one of them,” Remus replied, wondering if he really could. Well, only time would tell. 

Severus followed along behind them, his demeanor like that of a sulky child being dragged along behind his parents to a museum. Remus had seen it often enough in his pupils, and he resisted the urge to chuckle at the self-assured captain acting - and looking - like a spoilt five year old. 

They made their way back to the docks, and Regulus directed them along a different pier than where their rescue ship had tied up. Soon they were standing before a three-masted schooner, sails furled tightly to the yard arms as she lie tied up. 

“She’s a beautiful ship,” Remus said sincerely, taking in the arrogant grace of her lines and the well-kept appearance of her hull. “Fast, too, I’ll bet.”

“Aye, that she is,” Regulus said proudly, regarding the ship with much the same expression as one might regard a lover. “She’s got me out of many a tight spot. Freedom doesn’t come without consequences, alas, and for us, it’s being outside the law, but not above it, if you take my meaning.”

“Yes, I think I do,” Remus replied softly. “But it’s worth it, or you wouldn’t be here, right?”

“Aye, that’s true enough. I tried settling down once.” Regulus smiled wryly and shook his head. “It didn’t last long.”

“Oh?” Remus was surprised at that, then he gave Regulus a wicked smile of his own. “Was it the lack of freedom, or was it simply that females didn’t end up being quite to your liking?”

Regulus laughed heartily at that. “I’m no more lured by the charms of the fairer sex than our petulant friend back there,” he replied. “But it wasn’t with a lover that I tried to settle down. I gave up the sea and tried my hand at living on dry land in a house with steady floors, and I tried to make an honest wage. But the sea is a temptress, and she called me back. It seems I’m not the kind of man who can live without a floor that rocks beneath my feet or the feel of sea spray on my face.”

“Nor, I expect, the ability to be master of your own fate.” Remus looked out across the harbor, thinking he understood at least part of what lured men like Regulus and Severus to the buccaneer life. “There’s something honest about the sea, I think. It might hurt you, or even kill you, but unlike men, it doesn’t play cruel games with you simply for its own amusement. If you are good enough, and diligent enough, you survive. The sea doesn’t care if you’re born a pauper or a king, it treats all men the same.”

Regulus gazed at Remus steadily for a moment, eyebrows climbing, but then he nodded and clapped his hand on Remus’ shoulder. “You’ve the right of it,” he said. “Out there, all men are equal. The captain can be washed overboard just the same as the cabin boy. But the rewards are worth the challenge.” 

Behind them, Severus cleared his throat noisily. “Are you two going to stand there jawing all night?” 

Regulus glanced at him and chuckled. “Here we are, enjoying a bit of pleasant conversation and getting to know one another, and you have to interrupt. So be it, then, since it means I’ll get to snog our pretty tutor that much sooner.” He slung a companionable arm across Remus’ shoulders and steered him toward the gangplank. “Welcome aboard, both of you.”

“Thank you,” Remus replied, peering about at the deck. He’d studied books about ships once he decided to make his journey to the colonies, and had learned quite a bit from the crew on the _Marauder_. Enough, at least, to know that this was a well run ship, and everything was clean and tidily stowed in its place. Apparently Regulus ran a taut ship.

Regulus led the way to his quarters, a small but luxurious space that reflected Regulus’ apparent desire for comfort even while out in the middle of the ocean. As promised, he retrieved a bottle of wine and three cups that were far cleaner than those at the pub, and he poured a generous amount for both Remus and Severus as well as himself. 

“A toast, perhaps?” He lifted his cup. “To new... friends.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Remus said, lifting his cup as well. “To new friends, and bold ventures.”

“As long as making new friends means getting rid of some of the old ones,” Severus grumbled, glaring at Regulus, but he too lifted his cup and drank. 

“Your life would be far less interesting without me in it,” Regulus replied blithely. “Not to mention, some of the beauty would go out of it as well,” he added, earning a loud snort from Severus.

The wine was as good as Regulus had promised, and Remus drained his glass, enjoying the taste and luxury of it after such a long period of denial. It warmed him in ways the ale had failed to do, and washed away the bitter taste. “An excellent vintage, I must say. You do treat your friends well, Regulus.”

“I do try.” Regulus filled Remus’ glass again before drinking deeply of his own. “I certainly intend to treat _you_ quite well, but alas, there is only so much I can do with your nanny in the room,” he said with a teasing wink.

Remus sipped at the freshened glass, looking at Severus over the rim. He felt a wee bit out of his depth at the moment. There was an undercurrent between Severus and Regulus that he couldn’t quite tap into - they obviously knew each other very well indeed, while he had only just met Regulus and didn’t know Severus that much better, despite the time they’d spent on the island and then about ship bound for Tortuga. It was a problem he was going to have to study - he only hoped that what he found wasn’t to be classified as information he’d be better off not knowing in the first place.

He lowered his glass. “So long as you don’t make me walk the plank for inadequate performance, I think that will be good enough,” Remus replied easily. “Hopefully Captain Snape will consider rescuing me if it comes to that!”

“Mayhap I will, and mayhap I won’t,” Severus said, sticking his nose in the air. “It will depend on the captain’s whims.” 

“Hope springs eternal,” Remus replied easily. Then he drew a deep breath. “So, how would you care to proceed, Regulus? Since you have bartered for this, it’s your decision to make.”

“Aye, but it’s me who needs convincing, is it not?” Regulus put his glass aside and claimed one of the nearby chairs, and he patted his lap. “I’m agreeable to you beginning the convincing any time you’ve a mind to.”

Remus’ eyes widened - he hadn’t expected Regulus to want quite so intimate a position, but it was far to late to demur since he’d said Regulus got to choose the conditions. Steeling himself, he gave Severus a sidelong glance, then moved to lower himself into Regulus’ lap. It placed him in a vulnerable position, since he had to rely on Regulus holding him for balance, and he just hoped Regulus weren’t the sort to dump him on the floor if things didn’t go to his liking.

Regulus’ face was only inches from his, and up close Remus could see how thick and dark his lashes were, even without the benefit of kohl. He licked his lips, reaching up to frame Regulus’ face with his hands. This was far from his first kiss, but never had so much been riding on his ability.

Remus had been told by past lovers that he kissed very well, and he drew upon all that experience now as he brushed his lips over Regulus’, lightly and experimentally at first. Regulus’ lips were surprisingly warm and soft, and up close he smelled of wine and the salt of the sea. Remus closed his eyes, and pressed his lips more firmly against Regulus’, before nibbling lightly at Regulus’ lower lip.

Regulus gave a little hum of approval as he wound his arms around Remus’ waist and drew him closer, clearly intending to take full advantage of having Remus nestled securely in his lap. 

Since Regulus apparently liked what he was going, Remus nipped slightly harder, then soothed the bite with his tongue. Growing bolder, he teased Regulus a bit, exploring the corners of his lips and then sucking lightly at the lower one. He could feel as well as hear Regulus’ chuckling, the sound vibrating against him, and he felt Regulus smooth both hands up and down the length of his back in an affectionate caress, obviously enjoying the teasing quite a bit.

The warm slide of Regulus’ hands felt good. It had been a long time - well over three years - since Remus had had a lover, and he’d forgotten how it felt to be held and caressed. Part of him wished it were Severus doing to touching, but he could say, even on short acquaintance, that he genuinely liked Regulus and was enjoying the kiss. But he was sure that Regulus was expecting more than just being teased, and so he slid his fingers from Regulus’ cheeks into his hair, and deepened the kiss. He pressed his tongue between Regulus’ lips, suddenly becoming demanding. He heard a soft moan as Regulus parted his lips eagerly, and he felt Regulus’ arms tighten around him, making him wonder if perhaps it had been a long time for Regulus, too.

Remus explored Regulus’ mouth, taking his time, twining his tongue with Regulus’ sensuously. He concentrated on giving Regulus as much pleasure as possible, paying attention to the way Regulus reacted, determining what he enjoyed most and then redoubling his efforts. He could feel Regulus relaxing as he yielded to the kiss, welcoming Remus’ exploration, and any doubt that Regulus was satisfied with Remus’ efforts was erased by Regulus’ soft moans and sighs of pleasure as the kiss continued. 

Finally the need to draw a breath caused Remus to raise his head. He opened his eyes, and smiled at Regulus. “Does that meet with your satisfaction, handsome captain?”

“Aye.” Regulus mirrored Remus’ smile, his pale eyes turning warm, and he gave Remus a little squeeze - before sliding his hand down to Remus’ arse and giving him a little grope. “That it does.” 

Relieved that his efforts had been satisfactory, Remus sighed, and wriggled a bit at the groping, his cheeks flushing. “I’m glad,” he said, then unwound himself from around Regulus and rose to his feet. He turned to Severus and smiled. “It seems we have transportation to go after the _Sea Serpent_ , mon Capitaine. When do we set sail?”


	2. Chapter 2

Severus had watched the kiss with mixed emotions - and he had mixed emotions about his mixed emotions. He didn’t like Regulus touching Remus or Remus kissing Regulus because _he_ wanted to be doing the kissing, mostly of Remus, but he wouldn’t turn down Regulus either. He hadn’t once before, after all, which had led to a rather pleasurable week or so for them both. But he knew he ought not feel proprietary towards Remus; it wasn’t his place, for one thing, and he knew better than to get tangled up with someone like Remus, for another. Remus might find the life of a pirate fascinating, but Severus wasn’t convinced he would last, and even if he did, Severus preferred not to be shackled to anything or anyone other than the _Serpent_. He accepted her bonds gladly. 

The other problem was that when he wasn’t wanting to tear them apart, he found the sight of them snogging and groping rather arousing. They made a pretty picture - opposites in all ways - and Severus found himself fascinated by flushed cheeks, stroking fingers, and flashes of tongue. It was a puzzlement, and he wasn’t at all certain what to do about it, and so he took refuge in grumbling. 

“We can depart as soon as Captain Black says his ship and crew are ready,” he said, folding his arms across his chest and frowning at them both. 

“Oh, it’s Captain Black now, is it?” Regulus grinned at him, and he suspected that Regulus saw more than was comfortable for Severus. “Well, Captain Snape, I think you should first pass judgment on the particulars of our agreement. Do _you_ think our pretty tutor held up his end of the bargain?”

“That’s for you to decide, I thought,” Severus retorted, lifting his chin proudly. Whatever game Regulus was playing - and Severus was sure there was one - he wanted no part of it. 

“But you were the judge.” Regulus blinked innocently at him. “I’ll allow you the courtesy of an opinion.”

Severus peered at him suspiciously, wondering where he was going with this. There _was_ an angle - there always was with Regulus - but this time, Severus couldn’t figure out what it was. 

“It looked fine,” he said curtly.

Regulus tutted dramatically as he rose to his feet and moved to stand behind Remus, resting both hands on Remus’ shoulders. “Fine? Just _fine_? Clearly you don’t recognize a good kiss when you _see_ it.” 

The penny finally dropped, and Severus stared at Regulus wide-eyed, on the verge of issuing a vehement warning for him to stop right there, but then Regulus gave Remus a shove, making him stumble into Severus, who reached out to catch him reflexively. 

“Looks like you’ll have to experience it for yourself so you can judge properly,” Regulus said with all the angelic innocence of a choirboy.

Remus’ eyes were wide, and he glanced back over his shoulder at Regulus, obviously not comprehending at first what Regulus seemed to intend. But then he suddenly smiled, a brilliant flash of white teeth before he wound his arms around Severus’ shoulders. He craned up, then before Severus could react he pressed his lips against Severus’, giving a low pitched growl of pleasure.

Had they _planned_ this? But no, that wasn’t possible. For some reason, Regulus had decided to throw Remus at him and Remus was letting himself be thrown. At first, Severus was too shocked to react, but the growl galvanized him into action, the pleasurable sound and feel of it spurring him on, and he decided that if they wanted him to kiss Remus, then by God, he was going to do it properly. 

With a little growl of his own, he captured Remus’ face between his hands, holding Remus in place as he took control of the kiss, claiming Remus’ mouth with demanding possessiveness.

Remus willingly parted his lips, moaning softly into Severus’ mouth as he wound himself around Severus like a strand of ivy. His hands moved into Severus’ hair, sifting it between his fingers as he moved restlessly against Severus. Remus was kissing him back as though he were a starving man and Severus was a feast he sought to devour. Remus certainly hadn’t responded to Regulus that way, which gave Severus no little amount of smug satisfaction as he plundered Remus’ mouth, wanting to hear more moans, wanting to make him forget Regulus’ kiss, wanting to make him forget his own damned _name_.

It certainly seemed he was succeeding, if the whimpers escaping Remus were any indication. In fact, it was hard to ignore how aroused Remus was, molded as he was against Severus’ body, seemingly trying to touch as much of Severus as he could. Severus wrapped his arms around Remus, pulling Remus close and tight against him, and he slid his hands down to rest on Remus’ arse as he deepened the kiss, less demanding and more bent on stoking Remus’ arousal further now that his claim had been firmly established.

With a soft moan Remus clung to Severus’ shoulders, as though his legs were too weak to hold him upright. Remus began to writhe against him sinuously, apparently seeking to give back to Severus as good as he was getting as far as arousal went.

Regulus cleared his throat, and Severus heard amusement in his voice when he spoke. “Would you like me to leave you to it, or may I join in?” 

With a gasp Remus broke away from the kiss, his lips red and damp and swollen. The blue of his eyes was dark and slumberous with desire, and he looked up at Severus with something that could almost be mistaken for adoration. Then a flush stole across his cheeks, and he dropped his eyes in a gesture that was coy, though he made no move to release Severus. “That’s up to my captain,” he replied, his voice low and husky.

Part of Severus wanted to accept the offer - spoken and unspoken - but part of him wanted to turn tail and run. He recognized the signs, and the last thing he wanted to do was give Remus false hope for a future together. He simply wasn’t the permanent type, and it was best if he stopped this whatever-it-was here and now. 

But he very much wanted to tumble Remus onto that bed.

And letting Regulus play didn’t sound like a bad idea either. 

Damn it, he couldn’t think rationally with an attractive, aroused man clinging to him! That was the reason why he nodded to Regulus and beckoned him over. It had to be. Besides, he’d never been with two men at once, and the experience would be a novel one. 

For his part, Regulus wasted no time in hurrying over and plastering himself against Remus’ back, and he bent his head to nuzzle Remus’ hair as he reached out to stroke Severus’ hip. 

“See?” Regulus’ voice was filled with warm amusement. “I told you he’s a good kisser.”

Remus gave a little growl of pleasure, moving one hand from Severus’ shoulders so that he could reach behind himself and grope Regulus’ arse. “I do try to please,” he said, giving Severus a seductive smile. 

Then he leaned forward, burying his lips against Severus’ neck, kissing a path upward to just below his ear. With another growl Remus parted his lips and nipped at the sensitive skin there. Severus couldn’t hold back a gasp of pleasure at the bite, the thrill of pain and pleasure combined heightening his arousal, and he bent his head to accommodate more. Regulus flashed him a wicked grin before tugging Remus’ collar aside and biting down lightly on Remus’ neck as if to give Remus a little of his own back.

Remus seemed to find the pain to his liking as well, for he pressed back against Regulus, wriggling his hips enticingly. At the same time, he kept up his attentions to Severus, interspersing bites with swipes of his tongue as he seemed intent on driving Severus out of his mind. But Severus didn’t want to be driven out of his mind. While he didn’t think Remus and Regulus had conspired together, he didn’t doubt that Regulus had been scheming, and he wasn’t about to spend the rest of the evening being maneuvered. 

He drew back, grabbed Remus, and spun him around, and then he snaked his arms securely around Remus’ waist from behind and walked him backwards, away from Regulus, who blinked at them in bewilderment. 

“You are going to undress while we watch,” Severus commanded, fixing Regulus with a no-nonsense look as he held Remus close and tight against his body. 

The confusion on Regulus’ face shifted to a cunning smirk. “As the captain wishes,” he replied, already starting to shrug out of his jacket.

“Someone likes being in charge, I see,” Remus said, wriggling back against Severus, although his gaze was fixed on Regulus, and his voice sounded promisingly breathless. He took one of Severus’ hands, lifting it up to his mouth so that he could slide Severus’ index finger between his lips, where he licked it, then sucked at it suggestively.

Severus’ breath hitched at that, but he tugged his hand free of Remus’ grasp nonetheless, because he had plans for these two, and he would not be deterred. As he watched Regulus unfasten the row of buttons on his waistcoat, he began unbuttoning Remus’ waistcoat as well, and as soon as that was finished, he tugged Remus’ shirttails free of his breeches. Regulus’ pale eyes darkened as he watched, no doubt catching tantalizing glimpses of Remus’ bare stomach, and he licked his lips in apparent anticipation, watching rather than undressing. 

“Keep going,” Severus instructed as he slipped his hands beneath Remus’ shirt and let them roam freely, caressing Remus’ warm, bare skin. 

Regulus tore his gaze away from Remus’ midriff and shrugged out of his waistcoat, tossing it aside carelessly, and then he gave the two of them a coy look. “What would you like to see next?” he teased. 

Remus moaned softly as Severus’ hands teased his skin, and his head fell back against Severus’ shoulder. He seemed to give himself over completely to Severus’ ministrations, and Severus could feel how Remus was breathing hard and fast with the effort of holding himself in check.

“You’re so beautiful,” Remus murmured. His words could have been for Regulus, or perhaps for them both, as Severus caught a glimpse of Remus’ eyes as he looked up at Severus, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Off with the shirt,” Severus said, as he skimmed his hands up to Remus’ nipples, teasing and tugging them as he watched Regulus strip away the linen shirt. 

There were a couple of scars that Severus didn’t remember, but otherwise, Regulus looked as lean as Severus remembered, making it clear that captaining his own ship hadn’t made him soft. He was also just as much of a show-off as Severus remembered, and Severus rolled his eyes when Regulus struck a provocative pose with his hip cocked, putting himself on shameless display. 

Remus made a strangled sound. “You’re both going to kill me,” he said huskily. “God, it’s been years, and...” He wriggled against Severus. “Is this your way of torturing landlubbers? If so, it’s very, very effective!”

Regulus laughed as he plopped down on the edge of the bed and leaned back on his hands. “We haven’t even brought out the manacles yet, but mayhap we should save those for next time,” he teased. 

Smirking, Severus grasped Remus’ hips firmly and held him still. “Aye, I doubt he could handle it this time,” he said, rocking against Remus to illustrate the state of his own arousal. “Then again, mayhap I couldn’t either.” 

“You’ve grown even more selective, then?” Regulus raised a questioning eyebrow, and Severus shrugged insousciantly. 

“I’ve better things to do than chase after every pretty man in port,” he replied, giving Regulus a pointed look, but Regulus only laughed again, seeming unfazed. 

“If all pirates look like the pair of you, I doubt you’d need to do much chasing,” Remus moaned, pressing back against Severus. “Doesn’t every pretty man fall at your feet as willingly as I?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Regulus replied lightly. “I’ve had better things to do than chase pretty men myself these past few years. Besides, I know what I want, and I’m willing to be patient in the getting of it.” 

Severus peered at him narrowly, wondering if he ought to be worried, but he decided he could think about that later. There were more pressing matters at hand - and with that, he let his fingers go wandering to tease Remus even more, stroking him lightly through his breeches. 

“Oh....” Severus could feel how hard Remus was, and the way he leaned back against Severus, gripping Severus’ hips, made it obvious he couldn’t hold up his own weight in the face of such torment. Severus felt Remus trembling. “You’re going to kill me, my Captains,” Remus managed to get out between ragged breaths. “But I shall die a happy man.”

“Should I let you die right here and now, then?” Severus purred in Remus’ ear, making his way to the fastenings of Remus’ breeches. “You could die in my arms while our friend watches. Would you like that?” 

“Yes! No! Argh!” Remus pressed back against him, snugging his arse firmly against Severus’ groin. “I don’t want it to end...”

Regulus grinned wickedly at him. “It won’t end, pretty. Not when I haven’t had my fair taste of you yet.” 

“No, we aren’t anywhere near finished with you,” Severus affirmed, slipping his hand beneath the fabric of Remus’ breeches, and he nipped Remus’ earlobe sharply. “You’ve a long night ahead of you.” 

“Then yes!” Remus groaned, tilting his head to give Severus better access to his ear. “Whatever my Captains wish.”

“Good man,” Severus murmured, bending his head so he could nuzzle kisses along Remus’ neck as he pushed Remus’ breeches down, letting them fall away enough that he could curl his fingers around Remus’ hard length. 

Regulus watched avidly, his lips parting slightly as his breathing grew shallow and rapid. “Oh, yes... very good...” 

Remus made an incoherent sound as Severus touched him at last. He thrust against Severus’ hand, seeking relief, obviously so desperate that he was no longer fully in control of himself. “Please!” he whimpered. “Severus, please!”

There would be plenty of time for teasing later, and so Severus didn’t prolong the torment, setting a rhythm meant to stoke Remus’ arousal ever higher. His own desire was fueled by Remus’ begging, and he felt a surge of satisfaction at knowing Remus was so desperate because of _him_. 

On the bed, Regulus looked like he wanted to pounce on Remus himself, but he didn’t move except to let his hand stray toward the drawstring of his breeches until Severus fixed him with a warning glare. 

“Hands off!” he barked, and Regulus pouted but obeyed. 

Remus was moaning, interspersed with a litany of “yes” and “please” as he moved his hips in time to Severus’ stroking hand. Then he arched back sharply, crying out as he shattered in Severus’ arms.

When Severus beckoned, Regulus jumped up and hurried over to gather Remus in his arms, helping to keep him upright, and Severus brushed a kiss to Remus’ cheek before handing him over. 

“Help him to the bed,” Severus instructed, fishing out a handkerchief. “Then get his boots off. I want him naked.” 

“Aye, aye!” Regulus offered a sloppy salute before helping Remus over to the bed, sneaking in a few gropes along the way. Remus seemed to have trouble walking, but he gave Regulus a wide smile, and used the opportunity of being so close to Regulus to run his hands over Regulus’ bare skin.

Once Regulus helped him onto the mattress, Remus gave Severus a sultry look, one that held satiation yet was somehow also a challenge. “And what will the Captain order next?” he asked in a low, purring voice. “I live but to serve.”

“Oh, you will serve tonight.” Severus smirked as he prowled toward the bed, but he stopped just short of it so he could watch - and give orders. 

Regulus set about helping Remus pull off his boots, tossing them onto the growing pile of clothes. “Might as well get rid of these while we’re at it,” he said with a playful leer as he stripped off Remus’ waistcoat and shirt. Remus wasn’t as tanned as Regulus or Severus, but he wasn’t as milk-pale as might have been expected of a landlubber. He wasn’t soft looking, either - no doubt the weeks of being marooned had worn away any of the extra flesh one might have expected of a man who spent most of his time with books. His lightly tanned skin was perfect, with no trace of a scar, and he was lightly furred with brown hair over his chest and stomach.

He lifted his hips as Regulus helped him remove his breeches, then he lay back on the pillows, bending one leg and putting himself on display, albeit with slightly less blatant self-assurance than Regulus had shown. “And what would please my Captains to do with me?” he asked, licking his lips. “After that, you may do with me anything you wish.”

Severus glanced at Regulus, who looked back at him, and he could practically see the lascivious thoughts floating around in Regulus’ head. 

“I want to bugger him,” Severus stated bluntly. “What is your preference?” 

“I want to watch you bugger him,” Regulus said, sounding a bit breathless. “After that... Well, I wouldn’t mind coaxing him back to attention, as it were.” He raised a questioning eyebrow at Remus. “For all my rugged manliness, I’m a bit of a nelly in bed. What about you?”

“I can go anyway you like,” Remus replied, reaching out to stroke a hand down Regulus’ chest. “I want to please you, too.”

Regulus captured Remus’ hand and brought it to his lips for a lingering kiss, and he smiled against Remus’ fingers. “That won’t be difficult. I’m already quite pleased.” 

“I’m glad,” Remus said. He stroked Regulus’ cheek gently as he raised his eyes to Severus, smiling seductively. “I’ve wanted you to bugger me since the first moment I saw you, you know. More than once I’ve wished that I’d been the one bound against that tree for you to find.”

Severus was taken aback by that revelation, but he was rather flattered as well, and he smirked as he began to undress. “I imagine that scenario could be arranged without the inconvenience of a shipwreck preceding it,” he said casually, rather liking the idea of tying up either one of them and having his way with them.

Remus watched him avidly as Severus shed his clothing. “What about Regulus?” he asked. “Won’t you take pity on me and let me finally see him bare as well?”

“Yes, you know how I do hate being over-dressed,” Regulus agreed, pulling a mock-pitiful look which didn’t fool Severus in the slightly. 

Once Severus had shed his clothes, he sauntered closer to the bed, unabashed. He knew his face might not be conventionally appealing, but his body was lean with only a few scars marring his tanned skin. His arms and legs were strong, for he was active on board his ship, and he didn’t drink enough to give him a paunch. 

“I’ll help with your boots,” he said, beckoning Regulus to the edge of the bed. Regulus complied, and once Severus had tugged off his boots, he stripped off the rest of his clothes with eager haste. 

“There! Now we can play in comfort,” Regulus said, flopping back down beside Remus. He rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow. “Now get on with the shagging so I can enjoy the show. There is oil in the bedside table.” 

Remus gazed at both of them, his eyes dark, cheeks flushing as he obviously enjoyed the sight. Then he grinned. “I am the luckiest man alive,” he declared. “To have not one, but two such men to feast my eyes upon. Among other feasting I desire to do.” He gave Severus a coy glance. “And how does my Captain prefer to claim his prize? Face to face, or shall I go to my hands and knees and prepare to be boarded?”

“Hands and knees,” Severus replied as he opened the drawer on the bedside table and rummaged until he found a small vial of oil. “I like to board and plunder my booty thoroughly.”

Remus hurried to comply, unhesitatingly presenting himself to Severus. A spark of mischief lit his eyes, and he placed himself in such a position that he had access to Regulus’ body as well. Bending his head, he trailed his lips along Regulus’ stomach, then lapped at one of Regulus’ nipples with his tongue.

Regulus gasped and shivered, and he reached out with his free hand to bury his fingers in Remus’ hair. “Perfect,” he murmured approvingly. 

Severus watched for a moment, letting the sight fan the flames of his own desire, and then he gave Remus’ arse a playful swat before climbing onto the bed behind him. Putting the bottle aside for a moment, he ran his hands up and down the length of Remus’ bare back, stroking the warm skin and savoring the feel of it beneath his palms. 

Remus arched his back into Severus’ caress, gasping his approval against Regulus’ skin. Then he lifted his head and gave Severus a glittering-eyed, lustful glance. “Does the captain approve of what he sees?” he growled.

“The captain does indeed,” Severus replied, caressing Remus’ sides gently. 

“While you prepare your prize, why don’t I prepare you?” Regulus sat up, and then he picked up the bottle and opened it, and the scent of exotic spices wafted to Severus’ nose; he poured a generous dollop into his palm and coated his hands thoroughly before reaching out to curl his fingers around Severus, making him gasp and shudder as Regulus began stroking him. 

Remus watched, eyes wide, and he licked his lips again. “Watching the two of you is enough to arouse a dead man,” he said, then grinned widely. “And I most assuredly am not dead.”

“So it seems,” Regulus said with a wicked glance below Remus’ waist, and he leaned over to press a kiss to Remus’ shoulder as he continued preparing Severus with more oil, coating him thoroughly. 

“The question is, are you ready?” Severus asked, grasping Remus’ hips firmly.

“Oh, yes,” Remus said, pushing his hips back enticingly. “I want my handsome pirate captain to plunder and pillage me.”

“Never let it be said I don’t show mercy,” Severus growled, releasing Remus’ hip so he could position himself, and then he began to ease in slowly, prolonging the pleasure and the torment for both of them, a soft hiss escaping him as he buried himself deeper in Remus’ willing body.

“Yesss....” The word was a slow hiss of air between Remus’ lips as he took Severus in. Severus could see the way sweat dappled Remus’ back, the flush of his skin as Severus took him. Remus watched him over his shoulder, lips parted, eyes dark with need as he held still and let Severus go at his own pace. “Feels so good....”

It _did_ feel good. It felt good and right, and as he began to move, claiming Remus’ body as his own, and Regulus reached out to stroke his back and leaned over to press kisses to Remus’ damp skin, closing the circle and connecting all three of them. It fit - _they_ fit - and somehow, that was both exhilarating and terrifying at once. 

That he might have found his figurative port in a storm was not something Severus cared to think about, especially not _now_ , and so he bent over Remus’ back, grabbed Remus’ hips to hold him fast, and growled as he quickened his pace, taking Remus hard and fast. 

Remus moved with him, eagerly thrusting back against Severus, taking him in deeper. “Yes, yes!” Remus encouraged him. “Find your pleasure in me, take anything you want... anything at all!”

Severus felt Regulus’ hand slide down from his back to his arse, oil-coating fingers teasing him and seeking out that sweet spot within, stroking until he saw stars; his need was swiftly reaching a fevered pitch, and he snarled as he loosened his stringent control and unleashed the full extent of his desire on Remus, pounding into his pliant body. Tension coiled within him tighter and tighter until it snapped at last, and he cried out as he buried himself deep and surrendered to ecstasy at last. 

“Mmmm...” Remus smiled in approval, apparently none the worse for wear. Remus reached back with one hand, stroking the damp skin of Severus’ stomach. “That was wonderful,” he drawled. “The captain is indeed masterful at boarding and taking what he pleases.”

Severus was too breathless to respond, but Regulus nodded his agreement. 

“He is indeed. I guarantee you’ll always feel quite thoroughly plundered,” he said, chuckling.

Mustering the energy for a derisive snort, Severus pulled away and collapsed on his back beside Remus, still breathing hard and feeling pleasantly heavy-limbed. Rolling his head on the pillow, he raised one eyebrow at the pair beside him.

“Is it my turn for a show now?” he drawled.

“In a moment, I think,” Remus said, then turned to look at Regulus with a wicked smile. “Dare we to get back a little of our own while he’s helpless to resist?”

Regulus mirrored that wicked smile. “I think that’s a capital idea. He can growl and snap, but I don’t think he’s in any shape to run.” 

Severus regarded them dubiously and wondered what they could possibly have in mind. Whatever it was, he suspected it meant his certain doom.

* * *

The look in Severus’ eyes - satiation mingled with wariness - gave Remus no small amount of satisfaction. He couldn’t remember sex ever being like this before; hell, he couldn’t remember a single other lover he’d ever had. Severus and Regulus had driven the thought of anyone else entirely from his mind. 

No one had ever shagged him as Severus had, with so much wild abandon, leaving him weak in the knees just from the rough thoroughness of his claiming. But Remus reveled in it, and he wanted now to give Severus some of that back - he wanted to spoil Severus for any other lovers save he and Regulus, to make certain that Severus was drawn back again, even against his will, to seek his pleasure with them both.

Nodding in response to Regulus’ smile, Remus moved to where he could nuzzle Severus’ neck, gesturing for Regulus to do the same. Thus they began to torture Severus, two pairs of lips mirroring actions on either side of his body, tongues lapping at sweat-damp skin, teeth nipping, lips brushing kisses over his warm flesh. Remus had never imagined doing anything like this, had never thought of having two lovers at a time, but something about this was right - it worked on levels he couldn’t fully name, and he wanted to take advantage of it to make sure Severus felt it, as well.

He lifted his head for a moment, and winked at Regulus. “I think we should move down a wee bit, don’t you?” he asked, then dropped his head again, taking one of Severus’ nipples between his lips, sucking at it while Regulus did the same on the other side.

Severus gasped, his eyes flying open wide at the onslaught of pleasure, and Remus could feel his body grow taut, thrumming with the intensity of their ministrations. “Wretches!” he growled. “I should have you flogged for this!”

“Oo, yes, you should!” Regulus retorted smartly, giving him a saucy wink.

“I’m all for tying you to the mast and pounding you... er, flogging you,” Remus said. He could feel Severus’ body quivering beneath their onslaught, and knowing how sensitive things could feel in the aftermath of release, he decided that they had probably tormented Severus enough. At least for the moment.

“Well, if he doesn’t want your mouth, I do,” Remus continued. He straighten up enough to take his weight on his knees, then laid his hands on Regulus’ shoulders. “Kiss me, and see if he finds that more to his liking.”

Regulus wasted no time in accepting the invitation, and he rose to his knees as well, wrapping his arms around Remus and leaning in to kiss him, a light but lingering kiss that seemed lace with more tender affection than rampant desire. The affection was fine with Remus, but he wanted Regulus to be driven out of his mind as much as he and Severus had been. 

When he’d kissed Regulus before he’d concentrated on giving him pleasure - now he focused instead on demanding it. Regulus had indicated his preferences quite clearly, and while Remus wasn’t the absolute, controlling top that Severus was, he had no problem making his wants and desires known. He rather thought that Regulus liked to be dominated, and so he growled as he pulled Regulus hard against his chest, Severus’ torso between their knees, and plundered his mouth with all the force of his reawakened and ever-rising desire.

Regulus moaned and sagged against him, yielding without hesitation; Remus could feel the surrender in his body and in the kiss as he parted his lips in a silent offer for Remus to take whatever he wanted. Remus did so, thrusting his tongue between Regulus’ lips, deepening the kiss and demanding rather than requesting Regulus’ response. He moved his hands from Regulus’ shoulders, sliding them downward so that he could brush his thumbs of Regulus’ nipples. Then he took the sensitive nubs between his fingers, rolling them and pinching them.

He felt as well as heard Regulus’ gasp followed by a low moan, and then Regulus arched against him, clinging to him as if Remus was the only thing keeping him upright. Regulus twined his tongue with Remus’, responding to Remus’ demand with eager hunger and soft noises of pleasure and need.

The depth of Regulus’ response fanned the flames of Remus’ mounting desire. After several long moments he pulled back from the kiss, gazing into Regulus’ eyes, not holding back his hunger. “I want you. Now,” he growled, then pushed Regulus so that he tumbled back against the mattress. Wasting no time, Remus crawled over Severus and inserted himself between Regulus’ legs. “Where did that oil go?”

“Find it. Hurry!” Regulus moaned, letting his knees fall open wider in a blatant invitation.

Severus held up the bottle and smirked. “Need a hand?” he drawled.

Remus admired the sight of Regulus’ wanton display, then turned to Severus grinned in response his question. “If it’s yours, then always,” he said, then held out his cupped hand so that Severus could pour oil into it.

But Severus sat up and poured the oil into his own hand, and he clasped Remus’ hand so he could rub his palm against Remus’, sharing the oil. Then he guided Remus’ hand and curled their joined fingers around Remus’ hard length, stroking and coating it while Regulus watched avidly, his lips parted as he panted for breath and reached out to caress Remus’ thigh.

Remus’ breath hitched at the sensation of slickness and the combination of his hand and Severus’ on his sensitive flesh. He slid his other hand behind Severus’ neck and leaned toward him, kissing him hard. Unlike Regulus, however, Severus didn’t yield, returning the kiss with equal force, and he demanded entrance into Remus’ mouth, growling possessively. Beneath them, Regulus moaned hungrily and clutched Remus’ thigh, and Remus had no doubt that he was watching them avidly.

Not wanting Regulus to feel neglected, Remus moved his oil-coated hand, seeking out Regulus’ length by feel even as he yielded eagerly to Severus’ kiss. He caressed Regulus teasingly, then moved his fingers downward, spreading oil along Regulus’ skin, then circling his fingers at the entrance to Regulus’ body. Regulus whimpered softly and rocked his hips up as if seeking more stimulation - more of anything Remus deigned to give him, but he made no demands, unlike Severus, who plundered Remus’ mouth thoroughly until Remus was light-headed from lack of breath. 

Forced to draw back before he passed out, Remus gave Severus a heated look. “We can continue that later, if you like... right now, though, Regulus has been what I suspect is uncharacteristically patient. Do you think he should be rewarded with both our attention?”

“Yes!” Regulus exclaimed, and Severus shot him a quelling look.

“He wasn’t asking _you_ ,” Severus replied tartly, and then he turned his attention back to Remus. “Uncharacteristically is right. However, I’m not certain about the reward part. What do you think we ought to do with him?”

Remus considered that, then gave an evil smile. “While I bugger him, why don’t you keep a hand around him... and not let him have his pleasure until _you_ say he may?”

“ _What_?” The outraged shout came from Regulus, which Remus and Severus both ignored, and Severus mirrored Remus’ evil smile.

“I do like the way you think,” he purred, leaning over to give Remus a quick, hard kiss. 

Remus returned the kiss, then smoothed his hands over Regulus’ hips. “Now, handsome captain, you know you will enjoy this,” he drawled, pressing forward teasingly to brush his arousal against Regulus. “We are going to give you more pleasure than you’ve ever had before. So much that you are going to scream.”

“Not if Severus has anything to say about it,” Regulus grumbled. “He’ll probably hold on until Doomsday, the evil bugger.” 

“Are you going to keep complaining, or are we going to be obliged to gag you?” Severus retorted, and Regulus looked shifty-eyed at that.

“... Mayhap you will be.”

Remus’ eyes widened at that. “Well,” he said wonderingly. “It seems that the pretty pirate has more oddities than simply a preference for other men.” He’d never indulged in bed games involving ropes and ties, although he’d heard of such, and it seemed entirely possible that Regulus _had_ indulged. He raised a brow at Severus. “What say you, Captain? Should we bind and gag him, then?”

“If we gag him, we won’t hear him begging for release,” Severus pointed out. 

“Besides, if you do everything to me tonight, you’ll have naught left over for next time,” Regulus added, a hopeful note in his voice. 

Severus appeared a little disconcerted at the mention of ‘next time’, but he nodded. “True enough.” 

Remus saluted smartly to Severus. “Aye, aye, Captain!” he said, then took firm hold of Regulus’ hips and leered playfully at him. “Do you surrender, pretty pirate? If you do, I shall board you post haste.”

“Yes, yes, I surrender,” Regulus exclaimed eagerly, and he rested his arms on the pillow over his head, wrists crossed. “Take your prize!” 

That was all the encouragement Remus needed; he positioned himself, then slowly and carefully pressed forward, holding his breath at the incredible pleasure he felt as he sheathed himself in Regulus’ tight heat. Smirking wickedly, Severus curled his fingers around Regulus, making him gasp, but the constriction didn’t keep Regulus from rocking his hips up as if to seat Remus even deeper. He was tight, but oh, so relaxed and willing, sprawled wantonly beneath Remus and gazing up at him with flushed cheeks and slumberous eyes. 

“So beautiful, so perfect,” Remus murmured, trembling with the effort of holding still when he wanted to pound into Regulus until they both screamed. After he was certain that Regulus was ready, he began to move - slowly at first, but then increasing his tempo as his arousal swiftly increased.

Regulus wound his arms around Remus’ shoulders and clung to him tightly as he met and matched Remus’ rhythm. “Yes, perfect,” he murmured huskily. 

Leaning down, Remus nuzzled Regulus’ temple. “Let’s see if we can make you beg, shall we?” he asked. Then with an evil grin he pulled almost completely back, before thrusting forward hard, slamming into Regulus’ body. 

Regulus’ eyes flew open wide, and he cried out, but it was a sound of pure pleasure as he surrendered to the rough claiming. Beside them, Severus watched, smirking as Regulus began to whimper softly. 

“Yes, yes, that’s it,” Remus said, watching avidly as he began to pound into Regulus’ body. It felt fantastic, and even more so because of Severus being there as well. He’d never known anything like this before, this sense of connection to both of them, this desire for two men who were so different from himself and from each other. Yet somehow, together, it felt as though they were parts of a greater whole, and he reveled in the rightness of it. A part of his mind flashed a warning that after this, anything else would feel inadequate, but he ignored it, concentrating on making Regulus scream.

Severus appeared to tighten his fingers around Regulus as the whimpering escalated into gasps and staccato cries, and it wasn’t long before Regulus’ skin was flushed and beaded with sweat, and he was writhing helplessly beneath Remus, his long fingers digging into Remus’ shoulders. 

“Please!” Regulus cried out at last. “Please - anything you want - I can’t bear it!”

Remus was breathing hard himself, the coil of aching pleasure almost more than he could bear, as the sight of Regulus’ need gave him a fierce sense of power and control. He’d never taken a lover like this, never had time and opportunity for such abandonment to sheer lust. “Enough?” he asked Severus, taking pity on Regulus at last.

“Not yet.” Severus shook his head, an evil gleam in his dark eyes. “You first. Only then will we give him what he wants.”

Regulus’ response was a low, desperate groan and something that might have been “you bastard”.

A choked laugh was all that Remus could manage, before he quickened his pace as he completely lost control. Another thrust, then another, and he cried out, fingers digging into Regulus’ hips as he buried himself deeply for the last time and flew over the edge into ecstasy. Regulus cried out with him and rocked his hips up, as if wanting to prolong the joining, and the cry was followed by a ragged gasp as Severus began to stroke him, offering relief at last. He was so wound up that it only took a few swift strokes to send him over the edge, and he came undone with a wild shout while Remus was still moving with him through the aftermath of his own release. 

Remus watched avidly until boneless lassitude finally overcame him, and with a moan he slumped down, rolling to one side and entwining his legs with Regulus’. He smiled at Severus, then nuzzled Regulus’ damp hair back from his cheek. “So how did our pretty pirate enjoy himself?” he murmured.

“Mmm... very much indeed,” Regulus purred, his voice lazy and sated. “You two are terribly wicked, but I like it.”

“You’re very wicked yourself, you know,” Remus replied, chuckling softly. He beckoned to Severus, holding out his arms. “And our bossy captain is a most excellent commander, is he not?” His look became sultry. “I’ll not mind serving under you any time, handsome pirate.”

Severus seemed to hesitate for a moment before moving into the embrace, but he accepted the invitation and settled down on Remus’ other side. 

“I thought as much,” he said dryly. “You were quite clear in your eagerness to serve earlier.”

Regulus chuckled as he nestled against Remus and flung one arm across Remus’ waist, clearly intending to settle in quite happily. “Our tastes line up well, I think.” He glanced at Severus archly. “I doubt you’ll find better elsewhere.” 

With a happy wriggle, Remus hummed with pleasure as the warm bodies of his two lovers pressed against him. He’d never felt so complete, so sated before, and he desperately hoped that this wouldn’t be a one time occurrence. “We do seem to have a certain something, at that,” he said, and turned his gaze on Severus as well. Somehow, he didn’t think that Regulus would be difficult to coax into another go, but Severus... he might be a problem.

Stroking Severus’ side, Remus turned his head so that he could nuzzle Severus’ neck. “Certainly you’ll never find two men more eager to please you and follow your every command.”

“Nor would we demand more than you can give,” Regulus said quietly. “Some ties are beneficial rather than burdensome.” 

“I know what sort of ties _you_ want,” Severus replied with a snort. “I’m quite certain you’ve got them stashed away in this cabin somewhere.” 

“That I do, and I’ll fetch them whenever you please,” Regulus said in a lighter tone.

“That sounds most promising,” Remus said, flashing Regulus a wicked smile. “I suspect the two of you could teach me much. For a tutor, it seems my knowledge of the carnal arts could use some research.”

“You seem like a quick study to me,” Severus said, arching one eyebrow. “Or perhaps naturally inventive. We might not have that much to teach you.”

“Aye, but we can help you practice.” Regulus tightened his arm around Remus and pillowed his head on Remus’ shoulder. “Practice makes perfect, they say.”

“Mmm... and I do advocate practice as necessary to achieving mastery of any subject,” Remus replied, cuddling Regulus in return. He liked the warmth and closeness, and the continuing sense of connection. It made what they’d shared so much more than just a physical joining, and an empty place he’d never known he had was suddenly filled.

“A wise philosophy indeed.” Regulus’ voice was drowsy, and he sighed with contentment as he settled comfortably in Remus’ embrace. 

“Well, we shall see what tomorrow brings,” Severus said, not seeming as eager to cuddle as Regulus obviously was. “I have a ship to take back.” 

“And we shall help you, fine fellows that we are,” Remus promised. He gave Severus a slow smile, continuing to stroke him gently, as he would a frightened animal who might bolt at any moment, afraid for its life. For all his bossiness and bluster there was something rather vulnerable about Severus, he thought, and it would no doubt take time and patience - and no small amount of cunning - for he and Regulus to ensnare the wary pirate. Somehow it never occurred to him that he and Regulus’ weren’t now partners in that very endeavor. “But sleep now, hmmmm? Then we shall plot and scheme and bring your nemesis to his well-deserved doom.”

The stroking seemed to soothe Severus, for he yawned and settled in at last, his dark eyes growing heavy-lidded. “Damned right we will,” he murmured. 

“Doom,” Regulus agreed sleepily, and Remus could feel him relaxing into slumber already, not seeming to have any of the qualms that Severus did. 

“Here’s to doom,” Remus murmured. He kissed Regulus’ cheek fondly, then turned his head to brush his lips to Severus’, before relaxing back as well, and letting his eyes close at last. A smile played about his lips - Sirius Black might be doomed, but, he thought, so was Severus Snape. He simply didn’t know it yet.

* * *

And so it was that less than a day after arriving in Tortuga, Remus Lupin left it again.

Sleeping with two other men in the same bed didn’t seem to disturb him - either that, or they were simply all too worn out from their exertions to be bothered much by any snoring or movement. There had been no time, however, for any repeat of the previous night’s performance; Severus, upon waking, had been quite insistent that they’d waited far too long as it was to set out in pursuit of his beloved ship. That meant that Regulus needed to hurry to muster his crew back from their liberty in town by whatever means he could, and that Remus needed to hurry to get those things he needed before the high tide signalled their departure.

Not that he needed much, nor had much coin available to pay for it, but he wasn’t about to put to sea again without a long overdue hot bath and purchasing a new set of clothing more suitable for his changed role.

Anything, as Severus had told him before, was available in Tortuga, and so he’d left Regulus to his efforts to find his crew and Severus to his growling that no one was moving fast enough, and went back into town. 

A few hours later he returned to the ship, much pleased with himself. He’d managed a very indulgent soak in a tub located at a boarding house, and he was wearing sturdy, brown canvas breeches that would stand up to hard use. He’d purchased two shirts of lighter weight fabric, and had his boots oiled and sealed against water. He’d even had a little money left to purchase sweets and some oranges, and he bore these back to the ship in excellent spirits.

There was no time to share his acquisitions or model his new attire for Regulus’ and Severus’ admiration, however. Preparations for departure were proceeding at a frenzied pace, and Severus, scowling blackly, looked ready to thrash the members of Regulus’ crew for not moving quickly enough to suit him, and Regulus himself was too busy shouting orders and inspecting supplies to have time. Remus had kept out of the way, but kept his eyes and ears open, trying to absorb everything he could about what the crew did and how they did it.

As high tide flooded the harbor the _Black Lion_ made her way out of the protection of the island and back into the open sea. Winds were freshening, and once the sails were set Regulus and Severus put their heads together over charts, obviously discussing the route Sirius would have taken toward Patagonia. Remus listened to that, as well, but he didn’t know enough about navigation or perils of the ocean to contribute anything to the conversation. It grew late, and not knowing where to sleep, he’d gone back to Regulus’ quarters, removed his boots and settled himself on the bed, falling asleep almost at once.

He must have been tired, for when he woke it was morning and neither Regulus nor Severus were in evidence. Donning his boots once more he made his way up to the deck, looking around to see where everyone had gotten to - and hopefully find out what the schedule was for meals. He found Regulus first, and Regulus smiled warmly and went to meet him. 

“Here’s our slug-a-bed!” Regulus teased. “The sea must agree with you, for you slept quite soundly last night.” He pointed up, and Remus followed the line of his finger to see Severus perched as high as he could get with a spyglass affixed to his eye. “Himself has spent the morning either complaining that my lovely ship cannot go any faster or scouring the seas for any sight of the _Serpent_.” He shook his head, a tart edge creeping into his voice. “I told him that if he wanted the ship to go faster against the whims of the sea and wind, he could damned well get behind her and push.”

Remus chuckled and shook his head, looking at Severus with fond exasperation. “Been a trial, has he?” He dropped his voice so that only Regulus could hear, and his eyes held a heated gleam. “Maybe we need to try harder to wear him out. The two of you certainly wore _me_ out - that’s why I slept so deeply. Less to do with the sea and more to do with feeling...” he paused, and shrugged slightly self-consciously, suddenly shy about admitting to Regulus that he felt whole in ways he never had before.

“At home, mayhap?” Regulus asked quietly, regarding Remus with no trace of mockery or condescension. 

Surprised, Remus nodded. “Yes,” he agreed softly. “For years I’ve lived in other people’s homes, taught their children, done what they wanted. Since coming on board, and being with you and Severus... it just feels right, somehow. As though I’ve finally ended up where I was always supposed to be.”

Regulus grasped his elbow and led him to a relatively quiet area on deck, far enough away from the busy crewmen that the sea and wind would carry their words away from prying ears. Only then did he nod an agreement. 

“I’ve long thought I could be happy serving under Severus on a permanent basis,” he said, the gleam in his pale eyes making it clear he wasn’t just referring to serving as part of Severus’ crew. “In truth, he was the reason I gave up the sea for a time and tried to make a life for myself on land. Being abandoned without a word of farewell was quite a blow to my pride.” He paused, looking a little abashed himself. “And to my heart, if I’m honest. But commitment isn’t our captain’s strong suit, which means we have our work cut out for us.”

“He... left you?” Remus gaped at Regulus, unable to believe that Severus could be that insane. “That’s unconscionable! Then he turns up and expects you to assist him?” Remus shook his head, disappointed in Severus for being so callous to someone who obviously adored him and would do anything for him. He had to restrain himself from reaching out to caress Regulus’ face in a gesture of comfort, but his sympathy shone in his eyes. “Commitment or not, leaving without a word was wrong.” He paused, then one side of his lips quirked up. “Do I understand that you are of my mind, and desire to pool our efforts to bring the standoffish captain to his knees?”

“You understand quite well indeed.” Regulus smiled widely. “I think we would be quite good for him, and I think he needs us, whether he cares to admit it or not.” He paused, appearing to weight his next words carefully. “There are things that are not mine to tell,” he said at last. “But I’ve known Severus as well as he lets anyone know him, enough to understand what has shaped him. Life has left him wary of trusting beyond himself. I think he would rather run than risk needing someone and be disappointed again. He felt himself growing attached, I think, and so he left. No doubt, he would do the same to you. But I think the two of us together will be too great a temptation to leave behind so easily.”

Remus considered that. He desperately wished to know what things had shaped Severus, what had caused him to trust so little, but he would not ask Regulus to break a confidence. It would be up to him to beguile that information out of Severus, if he could.

But if he couldn’t deal with the why of Severus’ behavior, he could, at least, combine his efforts with Regulus’ to show Severus that things could be different, if he’d only just give them a chance. He had never imagined that he’d ever find a person he wanted to be with so much - much less two of them! - but he had surprisingly few qualms about entering a relationship with two men. He felt possessive of them both, and they both excited him in different ways. 

“It’s worth a try,” he agreed, then looked at Regulus solemnly. “For what it’s worth, know that even on such short acquaintance, I value you far too highly to ever treat you as Severus has in the past. I don’t know where the winds of fate may blow us, but I promise you that I would never walk away from you, especially not without a word.”

There was a flash of vulnerability in Regulus’ eyes, and his features softened, as if Remus’ words had touched him or perhaps reassured him. “Nor would I do that to you,” he replied, his voice low and husky. “To some, the word of a pirate means little, but I never make promises I’ve no intention of keeping.”

“Pirate or not, you are a trustworthy man,” Remus said firmly, and he reached out to clasp Regulus’ shoulder, a gesture that would seem friendly to those watching, although his thumb moved in a gesture that was caressing. “We are both trustworthy, we just need to prove it to our skittish captain. We shall be so appealing that he can’t bear to face life without us.” He grinned suddenly, as a thought occurred to him. “He may fear commitment, but he cannot resist a challenge, either. And he wishes to be the one calling the shots. I suspect if we don’t resist to touch each other, in private at least, he won’t be able to help wanting to be in the middle. What do you think?”

Regulus’ lips curved in a wicked smile, and he nodded approvingly. “I do like the way you think,” he said. “It’s a win-win situation, is it not? We might drive him to utter distraction, but even if he manages to resist our tempting bait, we can still play with each other. I like this plan very much indeed!”

Remus laughed. “Excellent,” he said gleefully. “So, how to begin? I know that we need to be discreet on your ship. What about the sleeping arrangements? I only went to your cabin last night because I didn’t know where else to go, and you were kind to let me sleep.”

“You are always welcome in my bed, and I won’t have you sleeping elsewhere.” Regulus affected an innocent look. “Unfortunately for Severus, I’ve no available guest quarters, and so he must sleep with us if he doesn’t wish to sleep below with the crew.” 

“Perfect!” Remus nodded, contemplating the plan. “We could invite him to play tonight, and if he demurs, we will simply start without him. I doubt he would long be able to resist!”

“If he can resist the pair of us together, delectable as we are, then he is either stronger or more stupid than I ever imagined!” Regulus held out his hand, giving Remus a conspiratorial smile. “It’s settled, then. We’ll begin laying out traps to snare our Severus tonight.” 

Remus clasped Regulus’ hand firmly, enjoying the warmth of his fingers. “Yes, we will,” he said. “And he won’t know what hit him!”

“Indeed not,” Regulus agreed, holding Remus’ hand securely. 

“Too bad we can’t get started now,” Remus replied as he stared into Regulus eyes, feeling heat pooling in his stomach as he remembered quite clearly all the things they’d done. Then his stomach rumbled, and he chuckled. “Of course, I suppose it would help if I satisfied a more prosaic hunger before then. Else I’ll not have the energy to keep up with you!”

“Come along to the galley, then.” Regulus tugged his hand to lead him away. “Cookie will take care of you.” He gazed at Remus, and an answering heat kindled in his eyes. “Now, at least. I’ll take care of you myself later, whether Severus joins us or not.”

“As you said, a win-win situation,” Remus replied, and let Regulus pull him toward the stairs.

The cook did indeed take care of Remus, serving him up a hearty stew that was delicious and filling. When he’d finished, Remus went back up on deck, eager to fill the time until he and Regulus could implement their plan for Severus that night.

Regulus spent the day showing Remus the things he needed to learn, assisted by his first mate, a huge, bald African man called Kings, who had a ready smile and a gold earring gleaming in one ear. Kings looked as though he could break a mast in two with his bare hands, and Remus grinned at Regulus as they shared a glance that indicated that Regulus had as much appreciation for his first mate’s brawny physique as Remus did.

Meanwhile, Severus stomped around the deck, or climbed to the crow’s nest, perpetually scanning the horizon for signs of the _Serpent_. He didn’t say much, only growled and snapped and looked daggers at the sails whenever they slackened at the whims of the wind. Remus winked at his co-conspirator, and when Severus’ back was turned made a subtle pushing motion, referencing Regulus’ early comment about what he felt Severus could do to speed along their trip.

At last the sun sank below the horizon, and the crew retired to the galley for their supper and such amusements as they enjoyed while on board ship. Regulus spoke to the sailor who had the wheel watch, and when he was done Remus approached, inclining his head in Severus’ direction.

“I suspect we’re going to have to physically haul him away from the rail, don’t you?” he asked with a sigh.

“He does tend to be obsessive at times,” Regulus replied, gazing at Severus and shaking his head with what appeared to be amused exasperation. “Come, then. Let’s take care of our captain, for I doubt he’s of a mind to take care of himself.”

“I agree,” Remus said, and then caught Regulus’ hand and pulled him toward where Severus stood, still looking for his ship. “Ah, the ever vigilant captain!” He kept is voice light and friendly. “No one can fault your dedication, but you can’t stay out here all night. At the very least, you need to get something to eat to keep up your strength.”

 

Severus glanced over his shoulder, appearing distracted, as if he didn’t quite process Remus’ words at first, but then they seemed to sink in, and he scowled. “I can stay out here all bloody night if I want to,” he growled. “If the watchman doesn’t do his job, we might miss something important. I won’t lose my ship because of some lazy lout’s inattentiveness!”

“None of my men are lazy or inattentive,” Regulus replied in a firm voice that brooked no argument. “I’ve told them what to look for and instructed them to inform us if they see any sign of the _Serpent_.” 

“Besides, what if we come upon your ship, and you’ve worn yourself down to the point to where you can’t fight for her?” Remus asked. “A few hours respite won’t make a difference to us finding her, anyway - it will take more than a day to catch up, right? You should rest while you can.” He smiled appealingly. “Come on, captain. We’ll get you fed, and you can rest.”

Severus appeared to waver for a moment, and he cast another lingering look at the horizon, but then he nodded grudgingly. “Fine,” he muttered without a trace of graciousness, and off to the side where Severus couldn’t see him, Regulus rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t you help make him comfortable, and I’ll go fetch us dinner,” Remus said to Regulus, giving him a broad wink. “Get those boots off him - I bet his feet hurt.”

“No, they don’t.” Severus sounded for all the world like a little boy determined to be contrary, and Remus could see Regulus fighting to hide his amusement as he grasped Severus’ arm and steered him toward their shared quarters. 

“Tough as nails, I know,” Regulus said soothingly. “You could stay out here all night and be none the worse for wear.”

“Damned right I could,” Severus grumbled as Regulus led him away, and Remus wondered how much longer Regulus would be able to spew such nonsense with a straight face. He’d better be quick with their food so that Regulus’ didn’t reach the end of his rope.

It took only a few minutes to have the cook assemble a tray, and he said, loud enough for the dining crew to hear, that Regulus and he were going to keep Severus out of the crew’s way to give the men a respite from his irascible temper. He fancied that he heard more than one mutter of relief, and he covered up a smile. Little would they suspect what was hopefully going to unfold in the captain’s cabin shortly.

Moving carefully, he made his way back to Regulus’ cabin, and managed to get the door open and the tray inside without dropping anything. “Here’s dinner!” he said, smiling at Regulus and raising a brow, wondering how things had gone.

Although Severus still looked petulant, Regulus had somehow gotten him to sit down, had removed his boots, and was rubbing his shoulders despite the fact that Severus appeared determined not to enjoy it. 

“We’re trying to relax a bit,” Regulus said, and while his voice was patient and calm, he pressed the back of his hand to his forehead in an exaggerated dramatic gesture and pointed to Severus to give Remus a clue about what he was walking into. 

“We, my arse,” Severus grumbled. “I wanted to keep watch, not waste time lolling around uselessly.”

“You can’t keep watch if you pass out from not eating or sleeping,” Remus pointed out reasonably. Perhaps one of them playing pragmatic and the other being nurturing would keep Severus off balance. He placed the tray on a table, then picked up a plate of meat, potatoes, and bread, along with a fork and knife, and brought them to Severus. “And you’d blame Regulus and I for it, since we’re the only ones not scared out of our wits to say anything to you.”

“Hmph!” Severus shot Remus a quelling look, but he didn’t deny it. He accepted the plate with grudging thanks, and Regulus paused his ministrations long enough to move a small tea table next to Severus’ chair. 

“Would you like to take over while I select a bottle of wine?” Regulus suggested, gesturing to Severus. 

“I do not require coddling like a sick child,” Severus retorted. 

“No, you don’t,” Remus agreed, giving Regulus a wink as he moved to take over Regulus’ position. “However, it is customary, when people are as fond of you as Regulus and I are, to do what is necessary to share the burden and show you our support.” He put his hands on Severus’ shoulders, but he didn’t rub them. “Now, if you’d prefer that I go away and not offer you my support and comfort, I will, and not trouble you. Despite what you think, we aren’t trying to punish you or dissuade you from what you need to do, Severus. There is little enough either of us can do to help - we can’t make the ship go faster, nor the wind blow harder. What we can and are trying to do is show you that we _care_. That what you want matters, but that _you_ matter even more, and that we’re were to do what we can to help.”

“I don’t need help!” Severus barked, throwing down the fork, and Remus could feel from the tension in his body that he was poised to jump up and bolt.

“So, you’re going to swim after the _Serpent_ , and take it with your bare hands when you get there?” Remus asked, but his tone was gentle, not sarcastic. He tightened his hands, so that Severus couldn’t get up and flee. “Needing assistance is not a weakness! And accepting help doesn’t make you less of a man, or make you one less bit the irascible, independent, dominant man you are. Nothing can change that, don’t you see? It doesn’t make you stronger to refuse all assistance, Severus. But to refuse it at the expense of good sense is foolhardy.”

“Yes, I need help in retrieving my ship.” Severus ground the words out through clenched teeth, although he didn’t make a move to flee. “That does not include coddling such as this!”

Regulus moved quietly to stand beside Remus and offered him a glass of wine, and Remus could practically read his thoughts: _Looks like you’ll need this_. 

Remus took the glass, mouthed a “thank you!” and then gave Regulus a wry glance that showed that he wasn’t sure if he should give the glass to Severus, drink it himself, or dump it on Severus’ head. He settled for the second option, tossing the wine back without really appreciating the vintage, and passing the glass back to Regulus apologetically.

“Now,” he said, returning his hand to Severus’ shoulder. “To resume. We are on this ship together, and we’re all going in the same direction, and we all have the same goal, yes? As I said, we’re fond of you, but we’re hardly going to hold you down and force you to accept our attention if you really don’t want it.” 

He gave Severus’ shoulders a squeeze, then moved away, turned to enfold Regulus in his arms, and kissed him gently on the lips. “If you have any shoulder rubs to spare after we eat, I’ll happily accept them - sailing is harder work than I expected!”

“You’re holding up admirably,” Regulus replied, sliding his arms around Remus and returning the kiss affectionately. “You’ll be an old salt in no time.” He gave Remus a playfully arch look. “Meanwhile, I’ll be happy to rub whatever you’d like.”

“Now that is the best plan I’ve heard all day!” Remus replied, chuckling and giving Regulus a squeeze. He moved back, picking up Severus’ thrown fork and handing it back to him, before fetching his and Regulus’ plates from the tray. “And I’m starving! If you can spare another glass of that wine, Regulus, I’d be appreciative.”

“Of course.” Regulus retrieved the bottle and refilled Remus’ glass, and then he followed Remus to the small dining table, placing the bottle within easy reach. “I always keep plenty of bottles in stock for long journeys.” He filled a glass for himself before taking a seat at the table and looking over his plate with obvious anticipation. “I seem to have worked up quite an appetite myself,” he said casually, and then he gave Remus another flirtatious look. “The main course looks excellent, but I’m looking forward to dessert even more.” 

“I bought some hard sugar candy,” Remus said, giving Regulus a leer over his glass. “Perhaps we can find new, creative ways to enjoy them?”

“I’ve no doubt we can,” Regulus replied with a cheeky grin. “Although the sweets aren’t the only thing I would like to suck on tonight.” 

“AHEM!” Apparently, Severus couldn’t stand remaining silent any longer, and Remus glanced over to find him glaring at them both. “Are you planning to shag on the table right in front of me?” 

“Why?” Regulus blinked innocently at him. “Would you like us to?” 

“I’m amenable,” Remus added with a nod. “But I’ll want to put the food aside, if you don’t mind - I want to make sure to eat and keep my strength up.”

The battle was evident on Severus’ face, and Remus wondered which would win: desire or fear. For a moment, it seemed like a toss-up, but then Severus lifted his chin haughtily. 

“What about me?” he demanded, folding his arms across his chest and fixing them with a look that bordered on a pout.

Remus glanced at Regulus, lifting a brow. “What do you think? Shall we let him play? Or has he been so naughty that he needs a spanking?”

“Well...” Regulus stroked his chin speculatively as he seemed to consider the question. “He has been rather naughty tonight, but there are extenuating circumstances. I’m willing to overlook his testiness this once and let him play. What do you think?”

“Maybe this once,” Remus said, although he was smiling widely. “If you really want to. After all, we really aren’t trying to force ourselves on you, you know.”

“Well, it’s hardly fair for you to put on a show right in front of me and expect me not to do anything about it,” Severus said tartly. “Although I’d damned well like to see either of you try to spank me!” 

“Many hands make light work,” Remus replied, giving Regulus a wink. He set about eating his meal with a much lighter heart, glad that Severus seemed to be coming out of his bad mood. He and Regulus definitely made a good team, at least when it came to dealing with snappish Snapes.

Regulus poured Severus a generous glass of wine, offering with an ingenuous smile, and while Severus didn’t appear to be fooled by Regulus’ tactics, he didn’t refuse the wine either. 

“If you don’t think we could spank you, then perhaps we ought to threaten not to let you spank us when you’re naughty,” Regulus teased. 

“I don’t care to be tied up or spanked,” Severus replied with a haughty lift of his chin. “You know that.” 

“I’m well aware that you prefer to remain in control at all times,” Regulus replied dryly. “Fortunately for you, there are two men here who are willing to accommodate your whims.”

“Within reason,” Remus said, lips twitching in amusement. “Certain things might be subject to negotiation.”

“I am not an unreasonable man,” Severus replied, and Remus heard something that sounded like muffled laughter from Regulus. “I am _focused_ , not unreasonable!” Severus rounded on Regulus with an irate glare. 

“Aye, you are quite... er... _focused_ ,” Regulus drawled, lifting his glass in Severus’ directions. “Which can sometimes work for a man and sometimes against him.”

Remus drained his wineglass, put aside his napkin, and stood. With a sultry smile he walked toward Severus, deliberately letting his hips sway. “Well, I know how you can let it work for you,” he murmured. He moved to kneel in front of Severus, placing his hands on Severus’ thighs and gazing up at him. “Focus on Regulus and I for the night. In the daytime, the _Serpent_ may have your total attention, but once the sun goes down, come to us. We can take your frustration, your need to lash out, your desire for control and turn it into something far more - “ here he slid his hands caressingly up Severus’ thighs “ - pleasurable. For all of us.”

Severus’ dark eyes widened slightly as he gazed down at Remus, and Remus heard his breath hitch slightly. Again, Remus could see the signs of an inner battle flicker across his features, but then he reached out and cupped Remus’ cheek in his palm. 

“And how would you be doing that?” he asked, his voice taking on a husky quality. 

Remus leaned into the touch, then turned to press his lips to Severus’ palm. “By letting you spank us, or shag us, or order us to do things to each other... or to you,” he said, giving Severus a wicked smile. “By taking all that anger and suppressed rage and funneling it into desire and passion. Isn’t that what we’d do, beautiful Regulus? Let our captain have his way with us, so that he knows that some things, at least, truly are under his control.”

“Aye, that we would and gladly too,” Regulus said, and Remus could hear the eagerness in his voice. 

Severus looked back and forth between the two of them, and then he grimaced and shook his head. “The pair of you are an evil temptation, worse than any mermaid sent to lure a man to his doom.” 

Remus glanced back at Regulus, smiling, beckoning him with his eyes to come and join him in front of Severus. Their ploy was working, and perhaps they’d be able to get Severus to finally capitulate.

Looking back at Severus, Remus rubbed his cheek against Severus’ palm, like a cat seeking to be stroked. “Mayhap we are,” he replied. “But I think you desire to be lured, handsome captain. And we desire to be yours. Unlike mermaids, who would bring you only destruction, we want to give you pleasure. What is the harm in that? We won’t distract you from the _Serpent_ \- we only ask for your attention when you have it to give.”

Regulus accepted the invitation eagerly, wasting no time in moving to kneel by Severus’ chair and rest his hand on Severus’ thigh. “There’s no choice to be made,” he said, gazing up at Severus. “It isn’t her or us. It could be her _and_ us, if you wanted it to be.” 

“You have your own ship,” Severus pointed out, and Regulus smiled and shrugged slightly. 

“You of all people know I’m not one who desires to lead. I love the _Black Lion_ , but she has never meant to me what the _Serpent_ means to you. I know what my choice would be, if I were given the opportunity to make it.”

Severus shifted uncomfortably at that and looked away. “I have attention to spare tonight. I make no promises beyond that.” 

“Is there any pirate rule that says you can’t be captain of a ship _and_ admiral of a fleet?” Remus asked playfully, squeezing Severus’ leg. “Make no promises, if you aren’t ready, but... think about it.” He leaned toward Regulus, nuzzling his cheek. “I haven’t a ship to offer him, as you have. I suppose that means I’ll just have to work harder to make up for it!”

Regulus smiled as he returned the nuzzling and slid one arm around Remus’ waist. “You may not have a ship, but you’re willing to be boarded,” he teased. 

Severus gave a derisive snort and shook his head. “Fortunately for you, he’s willing to plunder as well.” 

“Fortunate indeed!” Regulus grinned cheekily up at him. “Our desires do mesh well, it seems.” 

“I’m willing to do almost anything with the pair of you. And since we’ve seemed to at least have settled the issue of tonight,” Remus said, sliding his hand upward again, and slyly caressing Severus through his pants, “what does our captain command us to do?”

Severus shifted restlessly in his chair, his growing arousal evident, and there was a hint of a growl in his voice when he answered. “Strip,” he commanded. “Then onto the bed with you - both of you.” 

“As you wish,” Remus replied, wasting no time. He sat back to remove his boots, then flowed to his feet, holding out a hand to assist Regulus to stand. Clothing was dropped carelessly aside as he removed each piece on his way to the bed. Anything Severus desired, he and Regulus would do; multiple times, if necessary. He grinned as he took up his position on the bed, and then, as Regulus joined him, they both held up their arms, beckoning Severus over.

Severus had only promised one night, but Remus was certain that one would lead to another, and another. He sneaked a sly look at Regulus, and winked. There might be bumps along the way, but he thought there was a good chance that the wily pirate captain was already well and truly ensnared in the trap they’d set.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

“Make fast that sail! If we lose the wind it will be your arse Captain Snape’s boot will be seeking!”

Remus shouted at Peter, who was one of the most fumble-fingered among the crew of the _Black Lion_. They’d laid becalmed for most of the night, and now that the eastern wind was freshening, he didn’t want to risk missing a chance to make weigh before Severus appeared and began yelling.

Peter finally manage to tie off the sheet of the mainsail, and the canvas snapped taut as it filled. The ship began to gain speed, and Remus turned to snap a playful salute to Kings at the wheel. The big first mate nodded his approval, and Remus grinned. Maybe he hadn’t been born to the sea as Severus and Regulus had, but after nearly five months on the _Black Lion_ he thought he was holding his own.

Of course it helped that he’d been given a bit of a baptism by fire only a week out of Tortuga. They’d put in to port in Trinidad to pick up supplies and to look for word of the _Sea Serpent_ , and a crewman had gotten killed in a brawl. It was the ship’s third officer, who had responsibility for one of the watches, so not an insignificant post on board. Rather than hire an unknown person into the slot, or promoting one of the crew who had neither the desire nor literacy to be an officer, Regulus had slotted Remus into the position instead. 

It had been a surprise, and a challenge, but Remus found himself hungering for real responsibilities. Not that helping Regulus to keep Severus from either killing the crew or dying from a sudden apoplectic fit wasn’t an important duty, to be sure, but he hated feeling as though he were useless or in the way, and having a real job to learn helped a great deal.

Of course it meant there was less time for he and Regulus to to work their wiles together upon Severus, since there were nights when either one or both of them had the watch. Nor was Severus amenable to being coaxed into bed every night. He took to staying out on watch late sometimes himself, or sneaking in after Remus and Regulus had fallen asleep. Severus seemed to want to keep a certain distance from them, and despite what Remus had considered to be a promising start, it still took their combined efforts to get him past his reluctance and seduce him the two or three times a week they managed.

Fortunately, however, Remus was a patient man, and despite Severus’ snap and snark and complaints that Remus and Regulus were forever at him and trying to coddle him, Remus could tell Severus was weakening. He just hoped that they had broken down the last of his defenses before they actually found the _Serpent_ and Severus could make the choice to take his ship and leave _both_ of them.

He didn’t know any more now than he had at the start of the voyage about what had made Severus so leery of anything that smacked of commitment or connection, but he was quite familiar with the results. Regulus hadn’t breathed a word, and Remus refused to ask him to violate Severus’ confidence by telling him. He knew that he and Regulus both needed to earn Severus’ trust, and telling tales out of school was hardly the way to go about it. Therefore Remus had simply put his curiosity aside and concentrated on trying to show Severus that whoever or whatever had hurt him in the past, he and Regulus were there to stay.

He’d learned a lot besides the mechanics of sailing and the vagaries of his lovers in the last five months, as well. They’d put in at port whenever they could, and Remus had begun to pick up Spanish, Portuguese, and a smattering of the native languages used by the peoples they’d met along the way. He’d learned to barter hard for ship’s supplies, and he’d learned that he had a particular way of charming various constabularies when it was necessary to get a misbehaving crewman released before they sailed. This earned him a certain amount of respect among the crew, and he found himself liking his shipmates more and more, and learning about them on a personal level as the long voyage continued.

He got to know Regulus better as well, and found that his instincts about him had been good. Regulus was a wonderful person, and they had grown very close indeed, exchanging confidences that Remus had never told anyone else. Regulus liked to cuddle, to hold and be held, and Remus was very happy indeed to oblige him.

It was during one such time, when they were wrapped in each other’s arms, wondering if Severus might be tempted to join them, when their talk turned from Severus to Regulus’ brother Sirius. Apparently Regulus knew his brother quite well, and understood how he thought.

“He had to have planned this carefully,” Regulus explained, his hands idly caressing the bare skin of Remus’ back. “You know that the seasons change when you pass the equator... well, my brother timed everything so that he didn’t need to make layover for the winter months in Patagonia. He can sail straight down the continent, which means his crew doesn’t have time to lay over in a port for months and run their mouths about their destination. He must have lain in wait for a chance to take Severus out and commandeer the ship, right at the perfect time for him to sail as quickly as possible for his destination.”

Remus was appalled that anyone could be so coldly calculating, especially someone related to a person as open and affectionate as his Regulus. Then he had winced; Severus was precisely the type to be that calculating, and Remus felt no less desire for the snarky, stand-offish pirate now than he had when he’d rescued him on the island. More, in fact, and a wish that he and Regulus could find what would heal the pain at Severus’ core and set him free at last.

But Severus was still focused on the _Serpent_ , and he grew more and more antsy the closer they approached his goal. And approaching they were; Sirius did seem to have a sort of timetable for this venture, since he was making good time down the coast but he wasn’t sailing as fast as the _Serpent_ could go. They knew this because their inquiries in the ports where they landed showed that they were gaining on the _Serpent_ steadily. Now they were probably less than a day behind her, which seemed to be driving Severus to distraction, but unfortunately the weather the previous night had chosen to suddenly leave them bereft of wind. Since they couldn’t be certain if Sirius had been likewise stranded, it was impossible to say how close the _Serpent_ might be, and they still had one port to make before entering the dangerous waters of the Strait of Magellan.

As careful as Regulus believed Sirius was being, he couldn’t completely silence his crew, and they’d learned from an irritated tavern owner whose bar the _Serpent’s_ crew had nearly destroyed in a brawl with a bunch of Spaniards that the Strait was where the _Serpent_ was bound. If they could enter not too long behind and if Sirius were to slow to search for whatever signs were leading him to the City of the Caesars, then the _Black Lion_ might be able to catch up to her at last.

The eastern sky was brightening, and Remus checked the chart of their course quickly, making the mental calculations he’d been taught to estimate their arrival at Gallegos, the last port on the Atlantic just north of the Strait. He made a swift notation on the chart, then turned and headed toward Regulus’ quarters. Severus had turned in very late, long after Regulus had gone to bed, but Remus needed to wake Regulus for the day watch and inform him that they were back until full sail.

Stepping into the darkened cabin, he made his way to the bed. Severus was asleep in a chair, and Remus sighed quietly and shook his head. That tended to indicate that Severus was being a bit difficult, since Severus was well aware that neither Remus nor Regulus would have minded a bit being woken by him getting into the bed where he’d be comfortable, but obviously in too close proximity to them.

Leaving Severus to his rest, Remus bent over Regulus, nuzzling the soft curls of his black hair back from a stubbled cheek. “Rise and shine, o beautiful one,” he murmured, then kissed the corner of Regulus’ mouth. “The sun and the wind are both rising, and we’ll make Gallegos ere nightfall.”

Regulus’ lips curved in a smile, and he gave a soft, lazy hum as he roused at Remus’ summons. “Good news indeed,” he murmured drowsily, reaching up to rest his hand on the back of Remus’ head and draw Remus down for a more lingering kiss. 

Remus returned the kiss, then drew back with a soft chuckle. “You will make something else rise if you do things like that and lie there looking so tempting,” he said, letting a hand slip under the covers and down Regulus’ body for emphasis. “Although if the captain wishes to lash himself to my mast first thing in the morning, I’ll not complain a bit.”

“The captain would enjoy nothing more,” Regulus said quietly, offering a rueful smile even as he arched languidly against Remus’ hand. “But we’ve a busy day ahead, and...” He glanced over at Severus. “We should let him sleep while he can and not wake him with our inevitable noise. He needs it, and besides...” His smile turned impish. “Once he wakes up, he’ll start running the rest of us ragged, so we’d best enjoy the peace and quiet while we can.”

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, pausing to wrap his arms around Remus’ waist and lean against him for a moment, pressing his ear against Remus’ chest as if listening to his heartbeat. “Perhaps when this is over, we can take an extended shore leave. Hopefully, it’ll be the three of us, but if not...” He tipped his head back, and Remus could see that Regulus was looking at him now as Remus had seen him look at Severus in the early days of the voyage. “If not, I think we’ll find ways to cope well enough.”

Lifting his hands, Remus laid them against Regulus’ neck and stroked his skin. He’d noticed that Regulus’ feelings for him seemed to have grown over time, just as his had for Regulus. Yes, they both still wanted Severus very much, but if Severus refused to be caught, neither of them would be bereft. “So do I,” he replied, his voice deep and husky, and he leaned down to kiss Regulus again, not hiding his feelings, wanting Regulus to know that Remus’ feelings weren’t conditional upon Severus’. 

Regulus returned the kiss with warm affection, and he smiled against Remus’ lips. “Good,” he murmured, tightening his arms around Remus briefly. “I’m glad of it.”

“Good!” Remus pulled back, and raised a brow at Regulus. “So now, Captain Slug-a-bed, out with you before you tempt me beyond endurance!”

“Hmph!” The sound was quiet, but remarkably reminiscent of Severus, and Regulus pouted a little as he climbed out of bed. “I’ll be damned glad when we are no longer in hot pursuit of my brother. It’s cutting into my temptation and indolence time far too much.” 

That earned Regulus a swat on the arse, but there wasn’t time for more - especially not if they were going to let Severus continue to sleep. Instead Remus offered him a smile and a wink, and then made his way out of the cabin. Watching Regulus dress would no doubt be more of a temptation than he could possibly resist.

Unfortunately, however, there were no more opportunities to even enjoy vicarious temptation after that, not for any of them. A storm blew up, which on one hand sped them toward their destination, but on the other made the sailing treacherous. All hands were needed to deal with steering the ship through the violently heaving seas, and lookouts were glued to the rail, watching for the lights of the port and making certain that the ship didn’t suddenly come afoul another vessel or any shoals.

They managed to negotiate for supplies, and the crew was given a short liberty while Regulus, Remus, and Severus tried to find out if the _Sea Serpent_ had made port there. They had, and, furthermore, they’d departed on the morning tide. Which meant that Sirius Black was even now only hours ahead, sailing, so they were told, for the Strait, after having scoured the small port for bags and chests and every coil of rope that could be had. No doubt he was anticipating quite a large amount of treasure, to make such arrangements.

Of course Severus began barking at once that they had to leave, but the storm was still blowing fiercely, the on-shore winds making it impossible for them to get out of the port. But Regulus called the crew back in, with the promise that the moment the winds changed, they’d leave as fast as possible, and with that Severus had to be content. Not even he could move a ship against the direction of the wind and sea.

They were able to make sail before midnight, though the waters were still rough. The crew was tired and grumbling, but none of them dared to complain too loudly in Severus’ presence, lest he kill them with a single glance.

By the time dawn brightened the east, the _Black Lion_ was rounding the Cape de las Virgenes, leaving the Atlantic Ocean behind and entering the Strait proper.

“Be rough sailing ahead,” Kings said as Remus came to watch him at the wheel. 

“Is it really as bad as that?” Remus asked. 

“Oh, aye,” Kings replied, frowning as he steered the ship down the narrowing channel. “Dangerous, and not just the currents and the wind. There be... things. Horrible things.”

“He’s right” A new voice entered the conversation, and Remus glanced over his shoulder to see Severus approaching. “There are stories about men and ships that have been lost here. Mostly rumor or exaggeration, but there may be a grain of truth to it.” 

“More than a grain,” Kings replied darkly. “I sailed these waters before. There be monsters hidden here, both in the water and on the land. Giants I seen with my own eyes, watching the ship from up on the cliffs, and whirpools b big enough to swallow a ship whole. This not be a good place.”

Remus’ eyes grew wide as Kings described what he’d seen. “There are stories about it, but I thought they were to terrify children,” he said. “Patagonian Giants, standing over twice as tall as a normal man, and strange beasts that prey on anything that moves.”

“Aye, that be what I seen,” Kings replied, then looked at Severus. “Sirius Black be a fool, if he thinks he can wrest any treasure from these accursed lands.”

“He is a fool indeed,” Severus snapped, his dark brows furrowing in a dire scowl. “Foolish and foolhardy. He thinks of naught but himself, and he cares nothing for the lives he’s putting at risk with this wild goose chase.” 

Remus raised a brow, and Kings laughed outright. Severus was apparently completely unaware of the irony of berating his nemesis for risking lives down here, when the rest of them were only here because of him and his obsession with regaining his ship.

“Well the crew could have abandoned him in port, if they’d felt in danger,” Remus pointed out. “So they must be as greedy as he.” He shrugged. “I care nothing for some supposed treasure - I just hope we can get the _Serpent_ back and get out of here with our lives.” _And with Severus staying with Regulus and I_ , he added silently to himself.

“That may be harder than it seems,” Kings said darkly, as they passed through a very narrow channel. The sails snapped as the wind grew more erratic, blowing along the rocky cliff faces in shrieks and moans like that of tortured souls. The height of the cliffs blotted out the sun, and the water suddenly looked grey and ominous.

Suddenly the wind died altogether, the sails deflating limply. All the crewmen on deck stopped what they were doing, the eerie silence making them look at each other nervously.

“What...” Remus began, wanting to ask why the wind had cut off so abruptly. But before he could get out a word the ship gave a mighty lurch, and a huge, dark shape shot out of the water off the port bow. It hovered for a moment, glistening wetly, then fell across the bow of the ship, crushing a hapless sailor against the deck.

“SQUID! Giant squid!” Voices cried out. Some crewmen fled back from what Remus could now see was a darkly fleshed tentacle, which seemed to be determined to drag down the front of the ship. Other sailors, however, rushed forward, drawing swords in an effort to hack at the squid.

With a snarl, Severus drew his sword and rushed toward the seeking tentacle fearlessly, adding his efforts to those of the sailors who were sawing and hacking. Remus was too stunned to move for a moment, unable to believe that they were being attacked by a squid, of all things, but Severus’ lunge galvanized him into action. He’d been learning the use of the sword along with his lessons in sailing, and while he’d never struck a blow in anger before, there was no way he was going to allow Severus to spring into the fray without him.

The ship heaved violently as the squid reacted to the sharp blades being driven into it, and as Remus struck again and again at the thick, rubbery flesh of the tentacle, he saw, from the corner of his eye, another tentacle rising from the water to starboard.

“Look out!” he shouted, pushing Severus to one side as the second tentacle crashed into the deck.

“It’s trying to tear the ship apart!” Kings bellowed. He couldn’t abandon his post at the wheel, and frustration was evident in his dark face. “All men, to the attack! Cut it, you dogs, or it will pull us to the bottom!”

Most of the men on deck appeared to shake off their shock and fear enough to obey, and Regulus appeared as well, not hesitating to defend his ship against the aquatic attacker, and he focused his attention on the second tentacle while Severus redoubled his efforts on the first as fluid gouted from the nearly-severed appendage. 

Men were slipping in the dark blood, but a cheer went up as a final blow separated the tentacle from the body below. The ship heaved like a mad thing, tossing men into each other and sending Remus and Severus skidding forward on the deck toward the bow where the other tentacle was still attempting to drag the _Black Lion_ under.

Then there came a sound like nothing Remus had ever heard, and that he hoped to never hear again. It was as though a thousand voice shrieked under the ship, the sound reverberating along the wood as though the _Lion_ herself were crying out in agony. The sound grew louder, accompanied by a noise as though the sea around the ship were frothing and boiling like the water in a stewpot.

“Deus!” The crewman nearest the bow screamed, before suddenly turning and running back toward them as though the hounds of Hell were at his heels. A moment later the reason for his terror was horrifyingly evident, as a dark, fleshy blob came up out of the water directly in front of the ship. And in the middle of it was an unbelievably huge, baleful yellow eye.

“Oh, my God,” Remus said softly, wondering if they were dead already, and if this were a demon from Hell come to bear their souls down to the pits.

But if the squid was demonic, then Severus was the ship’s own avenging angel, intent on sending it back to Hell where it belonged. With a ferocious roar, he charged at the creature’s head and plunged his sword straight into its eye.

“No!” Remus was horrified, and before he even knew what he was doing he dashed after Severus, petrified that Severus was going to be dragged over the rail and into the sea. He didn’t care of he were devoured by the monster attacking them, but he couldn’t bear it if Severus were lost to he and Regulus forever.

Just as he reached Severus, dropping his sword and grabbing onto him with both hands, the ship began to shake as though it were caught in an earth quake. That horrible shriek came again, clearly in the air this time, and Remus pulled Severus back as the squid, sword still embedded in its eye, suddenly fell away from the ship.

The _Lion_ was bobbing like a cork caught in a maelstrom. The second tentacle slid wetly from the deck, nearly pulling several of the crew who had been chopping at it with it. The ship heaved again, and Remus wondered if they would list over completely and be swamped by the churning water. But no further attack came, and slowly the wild motion of the ship subsided, leaving the men standing and staring at the severed tentacle, which still writhed weakly on the deck in a diminishing flow of blood.

Remus kept his arms around Severus, staring in shock at the scene around them. “You killed it,” he murmured, then looked up at Severus with wide, stunned eyes. You _killed_ it, Severus!”

“Damned right I did!” Severus replied, seeming more annoyed by the interruption than frightened or stunned. “I told you before: I won’t allow anything to get in my way. Especially not a damned _squid_.”

Remus stared at him for a long moment, torn between nearly hysterical laughter and clouting Severus over his head. Trust the man not to be anything more than annoyed with a sea monster delaying him on the way to get back his ship. As single-mindedness went, Remus thought that Severus might be the champion of the world.

Releasing his death grip on Severus, Remus straightened and shook his head. “If I didn’t know him for a villain, I’d almost pity Sirius Black,” he said. Then he dropped his voice. “As it is, I just want to kiss you for being a hero - right before I wring your neck for being reckless!” With that he turned and headed away, knowing that he had a duty to the _Lion_ , and certain that Regulus would need all the help he could get in setting the ship to rights.

* * *

“Ship ahoy!” 

The words from the lookout weren’t shouted, but passed back by the crew to Remus, who was taking his turn at the wheel under Kings’ watchful eye. Handling the ship wasn’t normally difficult in calm waters, but as they’d found over the last two weeks as they’d navigated the Strait, these waters were anything but normal.

The giant squid they’d encountered at the beginning of the narrow passage wasn’t the only monstrous thing they’d seen. There had been fish almost half as long as the ship, a school of which had nearly capsized the _Lion_ , bumping so hard against the hull that they’d feared for the thick timbers. There had been giants, too, just as Kings had said, who’d thrown rocks at the ship from the shore. The men had stood nearly twelve feet high, so the “rocks” had more nearly been boulders, and hurled with the force of a cannonball. After the first had put a hole in the mainsail and the second had put a hole in the deck larger than the wheel, they’d run for the opposite side of the passage, which was treacherous with razor-sharp rocks which barely showed above the surface of the water. Navigating through that part had been brutally nerve-wracking, and Remus was thankful that a storm hadn’t suddenly blown up.

There had been storms, though - sudden, violent ones which had blown up with no warning, lashing them with rain and winds and flashes of lightning which had seemed close enough to touch. Hapless, fumbling Peter had washed overboard in one such, and while they’d searched as well as they could in the frothing waves, no sign of him was ever found. 

Nor were storms the only natural hazard. Their third day in the passage, they’d come upon a wider area that was almost perfectly circular, the cliffs around them like the tiers of the Colosseum. But the sea here spawn an unexpected hazard - a huge whirlpool. The water flowing in rotated slowly around the basin, then faster, and faster, into an enormous hole opened up in the center, so deep they could see the bottom. Their horrified eyes took in the ruined carcasses of ships dashed upon huge rocks, splintered and wrecked monuments to those who had gotten caught in the power of the siphon. Fortunately the _Lion_ had been on the far side of the passage when the full power of the whirlpool had been unleashed, and so they’d not gotten caught up in it like those unfortunate souls in the floundered ships.

The seventeen days they’d been in the passage were more exhausting than the five months which had passed before, and Remus couldn’t imagine what it would be like for those who were foolhardy enough to attempt the passage during the terrible weather of winter. The entire crew was as on edge as Severus had been for the entire voyage, and tempers often flared into fights among the crew, which the officers, including Remus, had to quickly subdue.

As for the _Serpent_ , they’d seen signs of her from time to time, ahead of them in the passage. Lights from the vessel ahead of them sometimes bounced off the cliffs, and once, when the wind was just right, they’d caught voices and gunshots as some of the _Serpent’s_ crew apparently fell prey to the same stresses which had affected their pursuers. The _Lion_ ran silent, and used as few lights as possible to keep Sirius Black and his crew from realizing that they were being followed, and thus far they seemed to have been successful. Severus had snorted when Remus made that observation, and had pronounced that no doubt Black was simply so cocky and certain that he’d gotten away clean that it wouldn’t even occur to him that anyone would be on their trail.

Now, however, they were approaching the western end of the Strait. They had turned sharply northward the day before, and now were approaching what Regulus thought might be the end of their journey, a mountainous, nearly barren place marked on the maps as “Desolation Island.” 

“I make it less than a mile ahead,” Kings said, focusing the spyglass on the water where the lookout was pointing.

“I’ll get the captains,” Remus replied, turning the wheel over to the far more experienced mate. Kings grinned at him knowingly, and though they’d never discussed it, Remus was certain that Kings knew all about the interesting relationship between Remus, Regulus, and Severus. Fortunately, however, he didn’t seem to mind it in the slightest.

He hurried to Regulus’ cabin - _their_ cabin, as he thought of it now - and burst in. Severus and Regulus were sitting at the small table, having dinner, and Remus grinned at them. “We’ve spotted the _Serpent_ ,” he told them. “A mile ahead, just off the west coast of the island.”

Severus leaped to his feet, his meal seeming to be instantly forgotten. “We must overtake her,” he exclaimed as he headed for the door. “Whatever we do, we cannot let Black go any further!” 

Remus shook his head, putting a hand on Severus’ arm to keep him from bolting. “And what are you going to do if we do? Fire on her? Do you have a plan for getting her back that doesn’t involve having to shoot her out from under Black’s feet?”

Severus paused, scowling fiercely. “I will board the ship and kill him with my bare hands, if it comes to that,” he growled, but then he seemed to sag a little. “But I have no desire to fire upon my ship. I want her back intact.” 

“I know you do,” Remus said gently, rubbing Severus’ arm soothingly. He glanced at Regulus. “You know your brother best. What do you think, would he leave the ship to go after the treasure, or send his crew? If he left the ship at anchor with a minimal guard, maybe we could sneak aboard and take her?”

Regulus rose slowly and moved to join them, his expression thoughtful. “He can be rather careless if he thinks he has an advantage,” he said. “If he remains unaware of our pursuit, he might very well focus his resources on finding the city rather than guarding the ship.”

With a grin, Remus turned to look up at Severus. “There! If you’ll just be patient, perhaps we can take the ship without him even realizing it’s gone. Leaving him stranded as he left you. Poetic justice, don’t you think?”

Severus seemed to wage an inner struggle at that, as if logic was at war with a baser desire for revenge, but then he nodded. “I only wish I could leave him tied up and stranded as I was,” he growled. 

“Well, he _will_ be stranded,” Regulus pointed out. “For I’ve no intention of leaving the Lion with him!” 

“And stranded in a far, far worse place than you were,” Remus added. Then he smiled evilly. “What’s more, he might actually find that treasure, and then it will be a real torture for him to know that he came all this way, and risked so much, only to find what he sought but have no way to get it off the island!”

A smile, small and reluctant but wicked, tugged at Severus’ lips. “True enough. Whether it be true or not, that will be what I imagine happens once we put this accursed place and Sirius Black with it behind us.”

“Good!” Relieved that he’d managed to forestall Severus from charging off into battle, Remus squeezed his arm and released it. “So, for now, I suppose we follow along as carefully as we can? He mustn’t spot us, or the plan won’t work.”

“We’ll run as silently as possible and keep our distance as far as we can without losing her,” Severus said, nodding. 

“With any luck, my brother is so intent on looking ahead, he won’t bother to check behind,” Regulus said, offering Severus an encouraging smile. 

So the plans were made, and the _Black Lion_ crept along in the _Sea Serpent_ ’s wake, silent as a shadow during the night. Slowly the two ships continued to edge along northward, the narrow channel leading them inescapably toward the location where they hoped Sirius would anchor the _Serpent_ and go ashore.

Remus stood at the rail as dawn began to brighten the eastern sky, willing the eyes of the _Serpent_ to remain fixed on the looming bulk of Desolation Island, and to ignore the tiny speck of the _Black Lion_ creeping up behind her. He grew more and more excited as it appeared the plan was going to work, but then, in an instant, everything changed.

“The _Sea Serpent_ is tacking east, turning about into the wind!” shouted a voice from the crow’s nest, and Remus groaned in frustration. Their luck had apparently run out, and the _Serpent_ was bearing around to challenge her stalker.

“Run up the flag!” Regulus called out as he raced to join Remus at the rail, watching the ship with lines of worry etched in his face. “Mayhap he won’t fire on us if he recognizes my flag,” he murmured for Remus’ ears alone. “But then again, mayhap he will.”

“No love lost between you, then?” Remus asked, tensing as a crewman scrambled to do as Regulus ordered. Before the black fabric could be pulled up the mast, however, there was another shout from the lookout.

“She’s running out her guns, and her course has changed directly toward us!”

“Where is Severus?” Remus asked, resisting the urge to bury his head in his hands. “At this point we might have to tie him up to keep him from jumping overboard and trying to take her by himself!”

As if speaking his name had somehow summoned him - rather like the devil himself - Severus appeared on deck, already bellowing. “What the devil is going on out here?” 

“We’ve been spotted!” Remus said, then pointed to where the _Black Lion’s_ flag was finally unfurling into the stiff breeze. “If Black doesn’t decide to spare his younger brother a battle, it looks like we’re going to have to fight after all.”

“Damn it all!” Severus rounded on Regulus, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. “How did this happen?”

“A pair of good eyes on board the _Serpent_ ,” Regulus replied, standing his ground in the face of Severus’ growing wrath. “It was no one’s fault, so don’t be looking for someone among my men to blame.” 

“It was simply a matter of bad fortune for us,” Remus agreed. “What else can we do now is the important question.” He glanced at Regulus. “Do you think he’d agree to talk with you? He couldn’t know that Severus is here, and he has no way of knowing that _you_ know what he did! Maybe if you meet him, you could convince him that you’re glad he took Severus’ ship, and that you’d like to help him?”

“It’s possible,” Regulus said slowly, although he looked dubious. “The fraternal bond has never been strong between us, and he knows I’ve never been one to take great risks just for treasure, but...” He shrugged and smiled. “Perhaps I can ply him with my charms and coax him into taking his little brother along.” 

Remus suddenly doubted his own plan, as he saw the doubt in Regulus’ eyes. But what else could they do? The alternative was to get into a shooting match with Sirius, which might result in the destruction of one or even both ships! They had to try to dupe Sirius into thinking that Regulus was on his side, and hope that greed blindered Sirius to any other consideration.

“I’ll go with you,” Remus said, looking at Regulus with somber eyes. This had been his idea, and he couldn’t let Regulus walk into it alone. “You’ll need a crewman to row you to the Serpent if Sirius agrees to meet with you, and I can do that. Maybe that way I can protect you from him if it becomes necessary.”

Regulus appeared to be on the verge of arguing, but then he paused and nodded instead. “Aye, if that’s what you want,” he said. 

“ _You_ are going to try to protect him?” Severus didn’t bother to hide his disbelief, but Regulus cuffed his shoulder. 

“While you’ve been brooding, Remus has been learning and practicing,” he said simply.

Remus looked at Severus and frowned. “What, should I let him go alone?” he asked. “You can’t go with him, and... I _refuse_ to let him walk into this unprotected! I can’t!” Remus knew he wasn’t the fighter that other men on the ship were, but, damn it all, Regulus meant more to him than he meant to anyone else, including Kings and Severus! If Regulus were going to walk into danger for Severus’ sake, Remus was going to be right beside him. He dropped his voice so that only the other two could hear. “I have the right to choose, don’t I? Regulus is my lover, too, and I’d rather slit my own throat than to know I’d let him walk into danger and done nothing to protect him.”

Severus’ lips thinned with displeasure at that, but Regulus reached out and surreptitiously squeezed Remus’ hand, giving him a grateful smile. 

“Yes, we all have the right to make whatever choices we feel we must,” Regulus said quietly. “Whatever happens, you’ll not bear anything on your conscience for it.”

Remus relaxed at that, returning the pressure of Regulus’ hand. “I promised I would never leave you, didn’t I?” he asked softly. “I think that includes not leaving you to deal with this on your own.”

Severus’ features darkened further at that, but he said nothing, simply folded his arms across his chest and looked away. 

“For which you have my deepest gratitude and promises of sexual favors of your choosing at such a time when we have the luxury of indulging again,” Regulus said, a teasing note in his voice. 

“I’ll hold you to those promises,” Remus replied. The smile he gave Regulus was warmly affectionate, but the deeper emotions were there in his eyes, for Regulus alone.

“The _Serpent_ is slowing!” Kings voice called to them from the bow. “She’s pulling her guns back in, and running up her flag.”

“Ready a skiff!” Regulus called out, drawing back from Remus with obvious reluctance. “If you need anything, get it now and hurry. I want to go and talk to Sirius as soon as possible.” 

“Right!” Remus nodded resolutely. “Let me go get my sword, it will only take me a moment.” He looked at Severus then. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you the _Serpent_ back, somehow. We can’t have come this far to fail now!” 

He wanted to say more to Severus, wanted to fling his arms around him and feel the warm, solid press of his body, but they couldn’t do that - not here, not now. So he contented himself with putting a hand on Severus’ arm, squeezing it briefly. “Everything will be all right. It has to be,” he murmured. Then he was gone, heading toward their cabin to get the sword his was still learning to use. It might not be much, but it was _something_ he could do, and perhaps he’d make a difference. He and Regulus both wanted Severus as much as they wanted each other, but the main difference in their complicated relationship was that Regulus wasn’t afraid to show that he _needed_ Remus, too. And that was something that Remus simply couldn’t ignore.

* * *

Regulus watched Remus go, feeling a slight twinge of guilt over what he was about to do, but it was for the best. He had no idea what he would be walking into once he boarded the _Serpent_ , but given the bad blood between himself and Sirius, he knew it wouldn’t be pleasant, and he didn’t want Remus caught in the middle if things went badly. 

“I’m going over,” he said, turning back to Severus. “Keep him here no matter what.”

“ _What?_ ” Severus gaped at him. “You can’t go over there alone!”

“It’s best if I do,” he said firmly. “With any luck, it’ll help lower Sirius’ suspicions. If not... Well, then no one else will get caught in the crossfire.” 

Before Severus could argue further, Regulus ran to the waiting skiff and set off alone. It took a few minutes to row himself over, and he hadn’t got far before he heard Remus shouting at him to come back, but he didn’t turn and look lest his resolve weaken. He wasn’t eager to face his brother after all these years, especially not under these circumstances and not alone. 

He wasn’t surprised to see the crewmen who helped secure the skiff were armed, and he felt as if he was being taken into custody rather than being welcomed on board. Then again, perhaps he was, and the manacles would be brought out shortly, depending on how his conversation with Sirius went. 

He was marched straight to the captain’s quarters - Regulus knew that straightaway, given his old familiarity with the route - and pushed none too gently inside. He straightened his back and squared his shoulders, mustering the most charming smile he was capable of as he braced himself for the unconventional family reunion. 

His older brother was seated behind Severus’ desk, and he looked on dispassionately as Regulus was brought in. “He’s unarmed?” Sirius asked the two guards, who nodded. “Wait outside the door, then.”

Dismissed, the two men left, and as Regulus’ eyes adjusted to the lower light in the cabin, he could see that the last few years had changed his brother rather dramatically. An ugly scar ran from just under his right eye, down his cheek, to disappear back into the disheveled mass of his dark hair. Sirius had always been a big man, but he was thinner now, almost gaunt, and there were threads of silver in his hair that hadn’t been there before. His eyes, as light as Regulus’ own, were bloodshot, and there was an almost mad light in them that was worrisome. He’d appropriated Severus’ beplumed tricorn hat, but somehow he didn’t manage to look much like a captain in it. He merely looked like a man obsessed.

“So, little brother... I admit to not being pleased to find you following me,” he said, leaning back in his chair and putting his booted feet up on the desk. “An unpleasant surprise, you might say, since I somehow doubt that you’ve come down here to the ends of the Earth simply to have a chat.”

“You’re right about that,” Regulus replied with as much breezy calm as he could. “I heard rumors that you’re searching for a treasure large enough to keep a man happy for twenty lifetimes, and as my own prospects have been a bit thin of late, such rumors caught my interest enough to take a few risks in finding out if they’re true.”

A scowl crossed Sirius’ face. “Can’t keep pirates from rum, and can’t keep their mouths closed once they find it,” he growled in annoyance. Then his eyes narrowed. “So, you were thinking of following me and taking it for yourself? I find that a bit out of character, _brother_. Not that I think our shared blood means that much to you, but you have never been the treasure seeking type.” Sirius frowned. “No, there’s another reason... something you aren’t telling me. Did you think to find your friend Severus aboard, and rescue him?”

“He’s no friend of mine!” Regulus retorted, thinking back to the morning he’d woken up to find himself alone in bed and Severus gone with the tide to help him muster the necessary heat behind his words. “He’s naught but a blackguard and a scoundrel, and his fate is of no concern to me.”

Sirius’ lip curled at that, but it wasn’t a smile. “Aye, I knew you were other than just _friends_ ,” he said with disgust. “Bad enough that you let anyone bugger you, but that piece of filth... Pah! It turns my stomach just to think of it!”

Boots thumped to the deck as Sirius suddenly stood, and began to walk toward Regulus with narrowed eyes. “You’re hiding something, Regulus. You’ve not got the bollocks to follow me through the Strait just for gold. I know you - you would have turned back at any one of the dangers we’ve come through and high tailed it to the nearest port so that you could comfort yourself with wine and pretty boys. You play at being a pirate, but it takes more than show and a fancy ship to make it this far. It takes a man pushing himself with single-minded purpose, and you’ve never wanted anything that badly in your life!”

Listening to Sirius was remarkably like listening to Severus, and Regulus found it ironic indeed that two such driven, possessive, and obsessed men should be at odds when they probably could have taken over the world if they had ever found a way to work together. 

“You’re wrong about that, brother,” he said quietly, his thoughts turning to the two men he’d left on board the _Lion_. “I know exactly what I want, and I’ll do what I must to get it.”

Sirius smiled, coming right up to Regulus, then walking slowly behind him. “Is that right?” he drawled. “Grown up at last, then? Or is the purpose that brought you here not really your own?”

Before he could move, Sirius had an arm around Regulus’ chest, while his hand pushed Regulus’ curly hair back from his neck. Regulus knew well what he would find there; Remus was fond of biting in love play, and reveled in leaving secret marks hidden on Regulus’ skin. He’d once whispered to Regulus in the darkness that it was so they’d both be able to look at them and know that what they shared wasn’t simply a dream.

Abruptly Sirius pushed Regulus away from him, as though he could no longer bear to touch him. “He’s there, on your ship, isn’t he?” Sirius snapped. “Snape. Were you following the _Serpent_ that long, that you rescued his pitiful carcass from where I’d left him? Pathetic, Regulus, that you’d go panting after anyone that way, but particularly _Snape_!”

A chill went through Regulus, following swiftly by concern for those he’d left behind. He hadn’t expected Sirius to figure out that Severus was alive and well, much less on board the _Lion_ so quickly. 

“I didn’t rescue him,” he replied, lifting his chin proudly. That much wasn’t a lie, at least. “As I said, his fate is no concern of mine. My eyes have been opened about that lying pissant, and they’re fixed on a much bigger and better prize.” 

“Is that so?” Sirius asked. He propped himself against the side of the desk, arms crossed over his chest, pale eyes opaque and unreadable. “And what, you need gold to impress this new man, is that it? And you followed me down here to get me to share my prize with you?”

“Just a taste of it,” Regulus said, smiling winningly and turning on the charm. “I don’t need enough treasure for twenty lifetimes, seeing as I’ve only got the one.” 

“And why would I let you have even enough for one lifetime?” Sirius asked. “Why should I?”

“The _Serpent_ is a fine and fair ship, but she can only hold so much,” Regulus pointed out. “You won’t get her back through the Strait laden down like a fat Spanish galleon, so I’m offering the use of the _Lion_ \- for a fee, of course.”

Sirius mulled that over, and Regulus could see the temptation - and the greed - written all over his face. “If what I think is there, really is, we could fill twenty ships,” he said slowly. He looked at Reg, frowning with suspicion, and Regulus could hear the slow tick of a clock, tapping out the seconds like heartbeats as Sirius appeared to try to look through him. Then, finally, Sirius broke the silence.

“I don’t trust you, little brother, not for a moment,” Sirius said, then smiled nastily. “But I don’t have to, do I? Either you’re telling the truth, which I doubt, or Snape really is on board your ship, just waiting for me to go to shore so that he can take the _Serpent_. I could see the two of you plotting to leave me stranded here forever, but I’m not going to let you have that pleasure. Oh, no. You’ve overplayed your hand, and I am going to win, no matter what.”

Regulus swallowed hard, more glad than ever that he’d left Remus on the ship. Whatever Sirius had planned, Regulus would gladly bear it alone rather than see someone he cared about suffering along with him. 

“What exactly do you plan to do with me, then?” he asked, facing Sirius without any hint of submission or fear.

“Nothing more than what you’ve asked for,” Sirius replied smugly. “Either you are telling the truth about looking for a piece of the treasure, or you’re lying, and Severus Snape waits yonder to take back his precious _Serpent_. In the first case, you’re right - two ships can take back much more treasure, and more safely, too. But if you’re lying, I still win. Your crew may be too pretty and soft to be real pirates, but they, and especially that big African, are loyal to you and your glib charm. Severus Snape is but one man, and he is _not_ charming. The crew of the _Serpent_ is mine, and they want the treasure more than they ever cared for Snape and his airs as captain.” A shadow darkened his features for a moment, but then he waved a hand in the air. “He can try to sail this ship by himself, or with any members of your crew that he can threaten to help him, but he won’t get far before the Strait destroys him. But your crew, and your pretty ship, answer to _you_. So tis easy enough. We sail for Desolation Island, and the treasure. But when we go ashore, my brother, you are going with us.”

It was a hostage situation, then. The unfortunate thing was that Regulus knew Sirius was right. His crew was loyal to him, and they would not leave him, no matter how much Severus ranted and threatened, which meant the _Lion_ wouldn’t be going anywhere until he was back on board. Meanwhile, the crew of the _Serpent_ was more greedy than loyal, and so they would sooner truss Severus up and toss him overboard the minute he set foot on deck than help him take back the ship. 

And there wasn’t a damned thing he could do to warn or assist Severus from here. 

“If I must,” he said, forcing himself to sound far more casual than he felt. Anger at his brother urged him to poke a bit, and so he pulled out a handkerchief and waved it with exaggerated effeminacy. “I do hope the climate won’t ruin my complexion, or I shall be quite cross with you, brother dear.”

That earned him a grunt of amusement, but then Sirius shrugged. “What happens to you, happens - you have, as the expression goes, made your bed, and now you must lie in it; if you’ve put your trust in Snape, you know it’s misdirected, and he’ll leave you flat for this ship. But that’s no concern of mine. The _Serpent_ ’s crew will go ashore, all of it. And if Snape sails off, it will be an easy enough matter for them to take _your_ ship instead.”

Regulus had no ready response for that. He would have handed over the _Lion_ easily if it meant keeping Sirius away from Severus and Remus; he was nowhere near as attached to his ship as Severus was to the _Serpent_ , and he could let it go without a qualm if he needed to. Thus the threat of having his ship taken from him was not enough to cow him. 

No, what he wasn’t nearly as certain of was whether Sirius was right or wrong about Severus leaving him behind once he had the _Serpent_ again. Severus had left him before readily enough, and while Remus had promised not to abandon him, Remus couldn’t stop, much less control what Severus did. He wanted to think that the last few months had made a difference and Severus had grown attached despite himself, but if he was honest with himself, Regulus had to admit that he wasn’t entirely certain that whatever attachment Severus might feel for him would be strong enough to keep Severus from leaving him behind - again. 

If Sirius was aware of his internal turmoil he paid it no heed. Moving to the cabin door, he flung it open and began barking orders at his crew. “Turn about to our original heading!” he snapped. “We’ll make the bay before noon, and take the skiffs to shore! All hands, be ready to anchor - and keep an eye on the _Lion_! If she so tries to overhaul, blow her out of the water!”

“Aye, sir!” There was the sound of activity on deck, then Sirius returned.

“So now you’re either my prisoner, or my partner,” Sirius said, looking amused. “Whatever would Mother, may she rot in Hell, think of that?” Obviously he wasn’t expecting an answer, for he set about loading a set of pistols, jamming them into his belt, and rolling up the map on his desk, securing it in a metal tube with the concentration of a man handling something precious.

There wasn’t much for Regulus to do except wait, as the hours crept by and the sun rose higher. Not that it peaked overhead, not at this latitude; they were far enough south that the hours of darkness were brief as the sun inscribed an odd circle in the sky, dipping only beyond the horizon for only a short time. Then they were anchoring, and Regulus was ushered up on deck, having little time to take note of anything before being bundled over the rail and into a skiff. Sirius’ skiff, as it turned out, the first to make for the shore line. The water, even in this protected cove, was rough, and murky green rather than the clear, serene blue of the tropics. 

“We’ll soon see what fate has in store for you, brother,” Sirius said, looking at him piercingly as the other skiffs began to catch up with them. When Regulus didn’t answer, Sirius smirked, then turned his attention to directing the fleet of boats to shore.

No pleasant, sandy beach cushioned their landing; rather they were forced out of the skiffs and had to drag them over rocks to dry land. This took some time, and effort, and by the time the entire crew of the _Serpent_ and all their equipment were assembled on a strip of earth covered with some low-growing, sickly looking ground cover, the tide was starting to go out and the sun was descending in the northwest.

Sirius pulled out a spyglass, looking back toward the _Serpent_ , and after a few minutes he let out a bark of laughter. “So, brother, I was right, and you are still a terrible liar,” he said. He weighed the spyglass in his hand, giving Regulus a smug smile. “Care to watch your bed-mate return to his one true love?”

The faint hope Regulus had held out flickered and died even before he took the spyglass and saw the truth for himself: the _Serpent_ was sailing away without him. He even thought he spotted some of his own crew on board, which meant either Severus had threatened them into submission or he had vastly overestimated their loyalty. He schooled his expression into impassivity, refusing to give Sirius the pleasure of seeing his reaction, but within him, he felt both his resolve and his heart harden. Severus had shown him exactly where he stood, and it was a lesson he intended never to forget.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

“He’s been in the captain’s cabin a long time,” Kings said as he lowered the spyglass, looking as worried as he sounded. 

Severus surprised himself by not having the urge issue a correction: _my cabin_. He rested his hand on the rail and rubbed it idly. This ship was not _his_ ship; he didn’t know it intimately the way he knew the _Serpent_ , but it was a good ship, and it had become something like a home over the past few months. As little as he wanted to admit it, he thought that had more to do with two particular men on board than with the ship itself. He hadn’t wanted to grow attached to either of them, and he had fought it tooth and nail, but as he watched Regulus row over to the _Serpent_ , he’d begun to suspect his efforts had been in vain. 

“Wait... They’re coming out!” Kings was peering through the spyglass again. 

“Both of them?” Severus leaned against the rail and peered across the expanse of water separating the two ships, straining his eyes to see what was going on. 

“Aye, the captain’s all right.” Kings’ voice was suffused with relief. “Looks like Black is giving orders... They’re preparing the skiffs...”

Severus glanced back to see if Remus was on his way back yet. Remus wouldn’t have left the rail had the call of nature not grown too strong. He’d spent a good five minutes storming uselessly at Regulus’ back, using language that Severus hadn’t realized he’d ever heard, much less was willing to use, and he’d been all but tugging at Kings’ sleeve the whole time, begging for updates. The bond that had grown between Remus and Regulus was obvious even to Severus, who knew he wasn’t the most emotionally astute man, and he found himself a little envious of their easy affection. It had never been easy for him, and for the first time in his life, he wondered if his avoidance of attachments was going to cost him a treasure more precious than the _Serpent_. 

“They’re going ashore,” Kings reported, turning to Severus with fresh worry in his eyes. “Looks like most of the men are leaving, and the captain is with them. They aren’t letting him return to the ship.”

“Damn...” Severus scowled at the retreating skiffs as a war raged within him. 

He could get his ship back free and clear. There was a skeleton crew at best left on board, and no doubt they could be easily subdued. The _Serpent_ would be his again. 

But at what cost? 

He wasn’t a man inclined to introspection, but he was honest enough with himself to know that in the past, he would have left Regulus behind without a qualm. Now... 

Now he knew he could not. He couldn’t even say it was because of his own reluctant attachment. No, somewhere along the line, he’d grown soft and soppy enough that he couldn’t leave Regulus behind for Remus’ sake, not when it was as clear as daylight that the pair of them were in love. Where that left him, he didn’t know, but he couldn’t bring himself to tear Remus away from the man he loved for the sake of a ship. 

“I’ll want enough men to secure the _Serpent_ and sail her ‘round the coast a ways,” he said at last. “Leave the rest here in case Black sends his men to take the _Lion_. Greedy bastard might want both ships for his own, but he shan’t have them,” he growled fiercely. “We’ll get the _Serpent_ out of sight. With any luck, Black will think we’ve gone and lower his guard. We’ll go ashore and follow him, and we’ll see about getting Regulus back.” 

“And the treasure?” Kings raised one eyebrow questioningly.

“Damn the treasure!” Severus snapped. “Take only men who won’t be struck by gold fever. It isn’t riches we’re after here!”

“Aye, Captain!” Kings saluted him, and for the first time during the entire voyage, there was no hint of insolence in it. 

“Get to it, then,” Severus ordered, holding out his hand for the spyglass, and he took up Kings’ watch as soon as the other man was gone. 

Remus came hurrying up not a moment later, breathless, and moaned as he saw that things had proceeded in his brief absence. “What’s happened?” He asked, leaning out over the rail and squinting at the skiffs headed for the rocky coast. There were lines of strain and fear on his face, and he pounded the rail with his fist as he drew his own conclusion before Severus could speak. “They’re taking him, aren’t they?”

“Yes, and we’re leaving,” Severus replied, lowering the spyglass as he turned to Remus. “Get ready to board the _Serpent_ as soon as they are on shore and well out of sight.” 

“What?” Remus whirled, staring at Severus with a mixture of shock and horror on his face. But the expression quickly slid into something Severus had never seen on Remus’ face in all the months he’d known him. Remus was by nature a mild man, his lips quirking readily into a smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners with easy amusement. Severus had seen him surprised, serious, drunk and soppy, and of course wearing every expression of pleasure a face could possibly make. But never before had Severus ever seen him with his blue eyes blazing, lips white with absolute fury.

“You’re doing it again, aren’t you? You’re just going to _leave_ him!” Remus spat, his voice low but full of rage. “After all that he’s done for you... after everything we’ve been through, you’ll just take your damned ship and leave him to deal with this on his own? God, Severus, how can you do this to him? He lives for the crumbs of attention you deign to give him, hangs on your every glance and word - he’d even die for you because he _loves_ you with all the breath in his body.” Suddenly his eyes closed, the anger seeming to drain out of him, and Severus saw a tear suddenly squeeze from one corner of Remus’ eyes. “I love you, too, but right now I wish to God I hated you so that this didn’t hurt so much.”

The words were like a slap, and Severus could scarcely process Remus’ use of the word ‘love’ for the underlying message behind the outburst. Remus believed him capable of leaving Regulus stranded on a remote, dangerous island and in the company of his deranged brother, no less. It was quite telling of Remus’ perception of him, which stung - no matter how deserved it might be - and it didn’t bode well for his chances of integrating himself into whatever it was the two of them had going on.

He drew himself up straight and lifted his chin proudly. “A few of Regulus’ crew and I are going to board the _Serpent_ and sail it far enough away to make Black believe we have left,” he said, the words clipped and cold. “We will then row to shore and begin our search for Regulus.”

Remus’ eyes flew open at that, and he looked at Severus with a combination of amazement and remorse. “Oh...” He drew in a deep breath, reaching out to touch Severus’ arm, squeezing it. “I am so sorry for doubting you,” he said, and Severus could see that he meant it. “I... we... just aren’t certain where we stand with you, and I know how much the _Serpent_ means to you. But I shouldn’t have said what I did... and... I hope you can forgive me.”

Severus wondered how what was meant to be reassuring could sound so damning as well, showing as it did how well he had hoist himself upon his own petard. He could scarcely blame Remus for doubting him when he had done so much to create that doubt, but he had no idea what, if anything, to do about it now. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he said coolly, taking refuge in the task at hand to avoid facing muddled emotional issues. “The important thing right now is getting on board the _Serpent_ and securing it. If you want to accompany the rescue party, I suggest you get whatever you need and prepare to depart shortly.” 

Remus looked at him for a long moment. “It _does_ matter, but I agree, at the moment there are more pressing concerns,” he said. “And I have everything I need - we can go whenever you are ready.”

Severus nodded curtly and stalked away in search of Kings to see if the rest of the party were ready. Fortunately, Kings had worked with his usual efficiency, and the men were already waiting at the skiffs. They all remained on high alert as they rowed over to the _Serpent_ ; Severus wouldn’t put it past Black to plot an ambush, but they boarded the ship without incident, and a thorough search showed that not a single crewman remained on board. It was almost as if Black _wanted_ the ship to be taken, leaving Severus to question whether he ought to rejoice in his good luck or not. He had a niggling suspicion that Black was up to something, but for the life of him, he couldn’t suss out what it was. 

Even with a skeleton crew, they were able to weigh anchor and set sail, and Severus watched the island receding with trepidation, wondering how Regulus was faring in his brother’s care. By the time they withdrew enough to create a satisfying illusion of departure and then circled back to the island, the sun was sinking below the horizon. As little as Severus liked the idea of cooling his heels until morning, he knew it wasn’t wise or safe to set out after dark; island predators aside, he didn’t want to risk stumbling onto Black’s camp or having their torches and lanterns spotted in the darkness, thus alerting Black to their presence. At least nights were shorter here, and he gave orders for the crew to be roused at first light before retreating to his quarters for the night. 

A quick look around showed things were mostly as he’d left them. Black had discarded his personal belongings - annoying but unsurprising - but his furniture, books, maps, and suchlike remained, offering him the comfort of familiarity. His private stock of alcohol was mostly intact as well, and he shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it aside before pouring himself a generous mug of rum. He wandered around the cabin as he sipped his drink, just looking at everything and moving a few things back where _he_ kept them. 

After a few minutes, he could feel the rum warming him and helping him to relax. He hadn’t invited Remus to share his quarters, which meant he would likely be alone for the night, giving him some rare private time to let down his guard where no one could see him behaving like anything less than Captain Snape. He unfastened the buttons of his waistcoat and at the throat of his shirt and released a quiet sigh, glad to put aside the burden of command for a while. 

He took a seat behind his desk and began rearranging it back to his liking as he drank his rum, losing track of time as he immersed himself in the little task of reclaiming his life. Some time later - time enough, at least, for him to have refilled the mug a few times - there was a knock at the cabin door, then whoever it was opened it and entered without waiting for an invitation.

It turned out to be Remus, carrying a plate of food. “You didn’t come to get any supper,” he said, approaching the desk with uncharacteristic hesitation, as though he weren’t certain of Severus’ mood. But he smiled slightly, his eyes wide with a look of innocent appeal as he held out the plate of salted beef and potatoes. “I thought you might be hungry.”

“Not really,” Severus replied, turning his attention back to an old map. “You may leave it on the desk or take it out with you. I’ve no preference either way.” 

Remus had made it to the desk, and he put down the plate gingerly, avoiding the papers on its surface. He stood silent for a moment, then cleared his throat. “I want to apologize again for doubting you,” he said quietly. “You said it doesn’t matter, but to me it does matter a great deal. I should have had more faith in you. It’s one thing, I know, to leave a lover, and quite another to abandon a friend at the ends of the Earth. I just... I was _frightened_ , as I’ve never been in my life, that Regulus might die.” His voice dropped until it was barely audible. “And he left me here, and I felt so helpless and useless.”

“He didn’t want you caught between him and his brother,” Severus replied, not looking up from the map even though he was no longer really seeing it. 

“I know,” Remus sighed. “I wanted to protect him, he wanted to protect me, and I... I don’t know how to handle this.” There was pain in his soft voice. “I am so afraid... afraid that I’m going to lose both of you, and I don’t know if I can bear it.”

“Regulus will be fine,” Severus replied tersely. “Black is not so morally bankrupt that he will stoop to murdering his own brother, no matter what fate he would happily inflict on me. We will extract Regulus from his brother’s clutches, and you will enjoy your happily ever after with him.” 

Remus blinked at that, then moved, picking up the bottle of rum and refilling Severus’ mug. “There’s only one problem with that,” Remus said. He moved around the desk, leaning a hip against it. “I want you both. Equally.”

Severus leaned back in his chair and looked at Remus at last, fixing him with a stony gaze. “I confess, I find that difficult to believe. Why would you want me if you think I am so cold as to abandon someone in the middle of nowhere? You may be sorry you doubted me, but you _did_ doubt me, else the thought would never have crossed your mind, much less passed your lips. So I must wonder why you would want to attach yourself to such a man as you think me to be?” 

“Why?” Remus raised a brow. “I told you. I love you, Severus. I love Regulus, as well, but you are no less in my affections than he.”

Severus didn’t bother to hold back a scoffing noise at that, and he folded his arms across his chest. “Then I am left wondering what kind of fool you are to think you love someone like me.” 

“Obviously the same kind of fool as Regulus, for he loves you as deeply as I, and has for much longer,” Remus replied, apparently unperturbed by Severus dismissing his feelings. “And I don’t think I love you, I know I do.” He stepped slowly closer, his eyes a deep blue in the lantern light. “You _are_ worth loving, though you do not believe it. I love you for your drive, for your passion. For the way you never settle for less than exactly what you want.” Slowly Remus raised a hand, reaching out to touch Severus’ cheek as gently as though he were afraid Severus would suddenly bolt. “I love the way you have seized life and lived it on your own terms. Your dominance and control... those, too. I love you because I feel more alive when I’m with you. I love you because you complete a part of me I never even realized was missing.”

Part of Severus wanted to grab onto Remus’ words and cling to them as a comforting balm to old, old wounds, but the part of him that was still rational and mostly sober was wary. “Then why were you so quick to believe the worst of me?” he demanded. “Do you really believe me to be so obsessed and cold?” 

“I told you, I spoke from my own fear,” Remus said, stroking Severus’ cheek. “And there are times, too, when... you push us away. When it seems like you are reluctant to take what we offer you freely. Sometimes I’m not sure if it is because you don’t trust us, or if you do not trust yourself.”

Severus looked away again, feeling Remus’ words strike a little too close to the truth for comfort; as drawn as he was to both of them, it was safer to keep them at a distance and not risk his pride or his heart or being rejected. 

Unfortunately, he must have had more rum than he realized, because somehow, he found himself saying, “Both” before the sensible part of himself could prevent it. 

Remus made a soft sound, stepping even closer, his fingers sliding into Severus’ hair. “I thought as much,” he said. “I don’t know who or what hurt you so badly, Severus, but neither Regulus nor I would ever knowingly cause you pain. I told you he would die for you... and I would die for you as well.”

“I am hardly the type to inspire such loyalty,” Severus scoffed, rearing back from the touch slightly. “My own parents saw little of worth in me. Why should anyone else?”

“Your parents are not the only people in the world - nor will anyone else see you through their eyes.” Slowly Remus moved, lowering himself into Severus’ lap. “For a man of such confidence and skill, you believe so little in yourself and your appeal. You seem to trust only that which you can touch and hold, not what you feel - nor the feelings of others. I would woo you with words, and tell you all that I feel, and I know that I can speak for Regulus as well. But you have no cause to trust words, so I will do anything I must to prove myself to you.”

Severus was startled to find himself with a lapful of Remus, and before he could think better of it, he instinctively slid his arms around Remus’ waist. The damnable thing was that he couldn’t ignore how good and right it felt to have Remus there - more good and right, if he was honest with himself, than being back on board the _Serpent_. He had thought he would feel complete again once he had his ship back, but the feeling had eluded him. 

“What do you want from me?” he asked, peering at Remus searchingly, if somewhat blearily. 

“I just want _you_ ,” Remus said softly, and then leaned forward to capture Severus lips with a little growl of need.

The kiss surprised Severus, but not so much that he couldn’t respond, and he found himself parting his lips and pulling Remus closer despite his better judgment. He could scarcely imagine there being one person who wanted him without regard to what he could do for them or how they could use him to their own advantage, much less two such people. As much as he _wanted_ to believe it was possible, he had a difficult time doing so... but perhaps it was time for him to take a chance. 

Remus didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Severus, deepening the kiss eagerly. Nor did Remus hold back his moans, letting Severus hear and feel his desire. It was satisfying on deeper levels than Severus cared to acknowledge; instead, he focused on claiming and exploring Remus’ mouth, caressing Remus’ back from shoulder to hip.

There was a further tug at Severus’ loosened collar, then Remus’ warm hands were inside, stroking Severus’ neck downward over his chest. He wriggled restlessly in Severus’ lap, and his fingers brushed over Severus’ nipples, before he took the hardened peaks between his fingers and rolled them teasingly. Drawing in a hissing breath, Severus arched against Remus’ teasing fingers, and he slid his hands down to grope Remus’ arse, squeezing suggestively as he plundered Remus’ mouth, wanting to stake an indelible claim on him. 

When the need to draw a breath forced Remus to pull back, he stared into Severus’ eyes hungrily. “Take me,” he growled. “Take me until you finally believe that I belong to you and always will.”

Arousal flared within Severus, bright and hot, and for the first time, he let himself relax and give in to desire fully, unfettered by doubt. “I will,” he replied with a sharp nip of Remus’ bottom lip. “But you are over-dressed for that at the moment.”

“I can fix that,” Remus said eagerly. It took him but a moment to strip the shirt he wore over his head, baring his chest, then he flowed easily up from Severus’ lap, balancing against the desk as he pulled off his boots. His lips curved in a wicked smile as he unfastened the buttons of his breeches, then he pushed them down, and straightened, standing naked and aroused before Severus with no shyness at all. “Is this better, my captain?” he asked.

“Much.” Severus allowed himself the luxury of a smirk as he leaned back and enjoyed the view. “There should be a vial of oil in the drawer of the bedside table, if Black didn’t remove it,” he said as he rolled to his feet as well and shrugged out of his waistcoat. “Fetch it while I undress.”

Remus did as Severus asked, although he made his movements slow, rolling his hips teasingly as he crossed the room. When he bent over to open the drawer he made sure Severus got a complete view of his arse, then when he straightened he looked back at Severus coyly over his shoulder, holding up the bottle of oil so Severus could see it. “Did you wish me to bring it to you there, or would you prefer to join me over here?”

Severus hesitated, debating whether to do what his possessive instincts were urging him to do. All these months, he had avoided certain intimacies, convincing himself that if he kept his distance by never taking Remus face-to-face and never kissing Regulus, then he would keep himself safe from becoming too close and attached. He knew now that he’d merely been fooling himself, and he saw no reason to continue erecting such flimsy barriers, but at the same time, old habits - and old fears - were difficult to shake. 

“I will join you,” he said at last as he paused to tug off his own boots. “I want you on the bed, and I want you flat on your back, ready and waiting for me.”

“Yes!” Remus’ answer was eagerness itself, and he crawled into the bed, laying back against the pillows and propping himself up so that he could watch Severus’ approach. Remus’ skin, far more tanned than it had been when they’d first met, still showed a flush, and he licked his lips in anticipation. “I’m more than ready.”

Severus stripped off the rest of his clothes and prowled toward the bed, letting his gaze roam up and down the length of Remus’ body hungrily as he did. He climbed onto the bed and moved to cover Remus, pushing Remus’ knees apart and settling between his legs. Bracing himself on his elbows, he bent his head and captured Remus’ mouth again, savoring this new intimacy. 

With a little moan of pleasure, Remus wrapped his arms around Severus’ shoulders and his legs around Severus’ hips, clinging to him like a strand of ivy as he submitted eagerly to Severus’ demands. He moved restlessly, his arousal pressing into Severus as he whimpered against Severus’ lips. But Severus wasn’t inclined to offer immediate gratification. This time was different - for him, at least - and he wanted to relax and enjoy Remus in ways he hadn’t before. 

A wicked smirk curved his lips as he mouthed kisses along Remus’ throat and began working his way down, licking, nipping, and tasting every inch of skin along the way until he reached Remus’ nipple. He caught it between his teeth, teasing and tugging, as he sought its twin with his fingers to offer equal pleasure. 

A strangled sound of pleasure was torn from Remus’ throat, and he buried his hands in Severus’ hair, writhing beneath the sensual onslaught. “So good,” Remus said breathlessly, and Severus could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his arousal soared higher. “Bite me, Severus... mark me. I want you to leave a sign that you claim me.”

Severus knew quite well that Remus was fond of biting - Regulus’ skin bore testament to that - and of being bitten, but Severus had shied away from it before, not wanting to acknowledge the meaning behind the act. But it was time, and he was ready, and he slid his body sinuously against Remus’ as he moved back up. Nosing Remus’ hair aside, he grazed his teeth lightly along Remus’ throat, teasing him before biting down harder, marking Remus’ skin and making the claim that Remus seemed to want. 

“YES!” Remus threw his head back, giving Severus complete access. He put his arms over his head, holding on to the headboard as he arched up against Severus in wanton submission. “Perfect... feels perfect!”

The response gave Severus a surge of fierce possessiveness, and he growled as he sucked and bit, making certain his mark would be clear and obvious. Drawing back at last, he sat up and reached out to caress Remus’ arms and chest, stroking his warm skin in hopes of drawing out moans and shudders. 

“Tell me what you want now,” he said, his voice low and husky.

Remus’ eyes were dark as he gazed up at Severus, panting heavily his skin quivered beneath the caress of Severus’ hand. “I want you to take me,” he said, his voice rough and husky. “Possess me and claim me so deeply that I can’t tell where I end and you begin.”

Severus wasted no time in retrieving the oil, and he prepared himself swiftly, wanting to make Remus’ words a reality; he settled atop Remus again and positioned himself, eager to be buried deep inside Remus’ willing body, and he eased in slowly, prolonging the pleasure of the joining for them both. When he was fully seated, he propped himself up on his elbows and gazed down at Remus, searching Remus’ face intently. 

“Tell me again,” he whispered. “Tell me what you want. Tell me what you feel.” 

“You... I feel you inside me,” Remus said. His heart was naked in his eyes, as was his pleasure. He held nothing back, letting Severus see everything he was feeling, the joy and, yes, the love. “I feel us together as I’ve longed for us to be, joined completely.” Smiling wickedly, he put a hand on Severus’ face. “Now I want you to shag me through the bed.”

Severus didn’t bother to hide his pleased smirk as he rocked teasingly against Remus. “As it happens, I’m inclined to acquiesce to your request,” he purred - and then he began to move, thrusting deeper and harder as he let go and _took_ Remus, claiming Remus as his own for the first time.

Remus moaned, then clung to Severus as though he were an anchor in a storm-tossed sea. He chanted Severus’ name, interspersed with “Yes!” and “More!” and “Harder!” until he seemed unable to do anything more than beg and whimper, completely lost in the wild passion of their joining. Severus was hard-pressed to keep control himself, but he managed to cling to his self-control long enough to slide his hand between their bodies and curl his fingers around Remus, stroking him and stoking his arousal to even greater heights. 

Eyes wide, Remus moaned, moving against Severus’ hand. Then he threw his head back, a sound very like a howl torn from his throat as he came completely undone in Severus’ arms. Severus watched, not wanting to miss a single nuance of pleasure as it crossed Remus’ expressive face, but the sight made his own need unbearable, and he relinquished his self-control at last, his thrusts growing rough and wild as he lost himself in the tight heat of Remus’ body until he too shattered, unable to hold back an ecstatic cry. 

Exhausted and far more sated than he could remember being in his life, he eased away and collapsed on his side beside Remus, flinging one arm across his waist possessively. With a hum of contentment Remus wriggled closer, tangling his legs with Severus’ and rubbing a hand lightly over Severus’ damp back.

“That was incredible,” he murmured, nuzzling Severus’ cheek. The kiss he pressed to Severus’ skin seemed almost reverent, then he spoke again, his voice low but fervent. “I love you.”

Those words had been said to Severus few enough times in his life that he scarcely knew how to respond to them. Innate reserve and self-preservation wouldn’t allow him to respond in kind, but he didn’t want Remus to think he was ignoring or worse, rejecting the declaration either, not when he finally believed Remus meant it.

“Good,” he said at last, shifting closer and tightening his arm around Remus in an affectionate squeeze.

Remus chuckled; apparently Severus’ answer was enough, or at least what he’d expected. He stroked Severus’ hip. “I hoped you think so,” he replied, settling into Severus’ embrace with a sigh of satiation and contentment. “Regulus will want an opportunity to prove his feelings to you as well, you know. Then both of us, together, just so you know that you are a full member of... whatever this is.”

Severus remained silent for a moment, mulling over Remus’ words. Their situation was certainly an unusual one, but then again, they were all unusual men, and he supposed none of them could be truly content with the ordinary. 

“This is a three-way partnership, I believe,” he said at last, stroking Remus’ warm, bare skin and enjoying the feel of it beneath his palm. “Different, to be sure, and perhaps difficult at times, but possible to maintain.”

Remus hummed with pleasure at the caress of Severus’ hand. “Mmmm... partnership. I like the sound of that,” he murmured. “But even better, I like hearing you say that you think it could work. Those are the most beautiful words I’ve ever heard you speak.”

Severus gave a snort at that. “Given how stubborn and insistent the two of you have been, I suspect you would find a way to make it work, even if manacles and kidnapping were involved. I have simply recognized my fate and bowed to the inevitable at last.” 

That earned him a chuckle. “You’re no doubt right,” Remus replied. “And you’re wise to surrender to our tender mercies at last. It will be far more pleasant for all of us.”

“More pleasant than it has been these past few months?” Severus arched one eyebrow and gave Remus’ bare arse a swat. “The two of you very well may be the death of me!”

Wriggling against Severus’ hand, Remus gave a wicked little smirk. “At least you’d die a happy man,” he drawled. 

Severus thought he already was quite happy and would be happier still once Regulus was here to complete their connection, but he wasn’t about to voice such a soppy sentiment aloud. Instead, all he said was, “I can think of far worse ways to go.”

* * *

“Sirius seems to be looking at a cave part way up that hill. Damn, I wish I could see what’s on that map he’s holding!”

Remus lowered the spyglass from his eye, then turned his head, looking back over his shoulder at Severus. They were lying prone beneath a line of scraggly bushes which lined a low ridge, looking down on a shallow, rock-strewn valley where the former crew of the _Sea Serpent_ were gathered, apparently waiting for Black to make up his mind about something. 

It hadn’t taken the group of rescuers long to catch up with the mutineers, which was a blessing. Desolation Island lived up to its name, its terrain rough and rocky, made up mostly of steep hills littered with boulders larger than a man. The vegetation was sparse at best, but they weren’t looking to take up residence. Once they could secure Regulus from his captors, they’d run back to the ships and leave Black behind to rot.

“Is the Captain all right?” Kings’ voice was low but urgent. He’d insisted upon coming along with the rescue party, leaving the second mate in charge of the _Black Lion_. Both ships were being kept ready to sail at a moment’s notice, and Kings had thoughtfully brought the _Lion_ in as close to shore as he dared, broadside pointed toward the rocky shore. If he signalled, the ship stood ready to bombard the coast with its cannon; a precaution in case it was necessary to forcibly dissuade any pursuers. Hopefully it wouldn’t be necessary, but since there were about fifty of the pirates, compared to only ten rescuers, having firepower to even the odds was only sensible.

“He’s fine - but he looks liked he’s given up hope,” Remus replied, then passed the spyglass to Severus with a wince. “I imagine Sirius will be completely convinced you’ve sailed off and abandoned Regulus, since I’m afraid Regulus seems to believe it himself.”

Severus accepted the spyglass with some trepidation, and he understood why Remus had winced once he got a good look at Regulus, who appeared uncharacteristically defeated. He was torn between indignation that apparently neither of them had a drop of faith in his better nature and guilt over the deception, but in the end, indignation won out.

“I see he has about as much trust and faith in me as you,” he said acerbically. 

“He’ll come around when he sees we’re here to rescue him,” Remus replied, his eyes showing a trace of heat, a reminder of what they’d shared two nights before on the _Serpent_. “Especially when you make it obvious how pleased you are to see him.”

“Hmph!” Severus raised the spyglass again without further comment, although privately he thought it was Regulus who ought to be making it obvious how pleased he was to see Severus rather than the other way around. His pride was still stung that they had both apparently thought him capable of running off without a second look back, and he thought Regulus had damned well better express an appropriate level of gratitude and contrition. 

“They’re moving,” Kings said suddenly. 

Below them, the pirates were shouldering their packs, Black having apparently decided that the cave was indeed what he was seeking. Slowly, and with not a few stumbles, the crew started up the hill. Sirius was first, of course, but within a few minutes, the crew had vanished into the hillside, Regulus and his two burly guards bringing up the rear.

“Let’s go!” Remus said, rising to his feet and looking anxiously toward the cave. “We don’t know that Sirius won’t do something to harm Regulus if they’ve actually found the City.”

Severus collapsed the spyglass and climbed to his feet, glad they had reached their destination at last. He had always been a man of decisive action, and slogging through wild growth in Black’s wake was not his idea of action. He was ready to _do_ something other than skulk at a distance, and he was ready to get Regulus out of his brother’s clutches at last. 

“Come on, then,” he said, setting off at as brisk a pace as he dared given the terrain and beckoning the others to follow. 

Remus was right at his heels, followed by Kings and the others as they made their way down the treacherous hillside. They quickly crossed the shallow ravine at the bottom, then started up toward the cave.

“Do you think he’ll have left a guard,” Remus asked, a bit breathless from their hurried scramble among the sliding stones.

“It’s possible, but I doubt it,” Severus replied, shaking his head. “Why would he, if he doesn’t think he is being followed? My prediction is that he will grow more careless as he gets closer to his goal.” 

Remus nodded. “Makes sense,” he replied, but he his eyes nevertheless were anxious as they drew nearer to their goal.

When all of them had made it to the shallow ledge before the narrow, dark entrance, they stood silent, listening intently. There were echoes from within, voices and footsteps as the others seemed to be moving along a long passage, but no one appeared to have noted that they were being followed.

Severus stopped at the mouth of the cave until the sounds died out, not wanting to follow close enough behind that the sound of their footsteps reached Black and his men up ahead. When he felt confident that they could proceed, he entered the cave, proceeding slowly until his eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he waited for the others to adjust as well so they could move along at the same pace. 

As could be expected, Remus was right behind him, and he fumbled for a moment with a match before one of the lanterns Kings had supplied from the _Lion_ flared to life in his other hand. “Hopefully they won’t see us, but if Regulus is at the back, do you think we could sneak up and get him without any of the others noticing?”

“That would be the ideal plan,” Severus replied. “I’m neither an explorer nor an historian, and I don’t give a damn about the City of the Caesars, even if it exists. I’m here for Regulus, and the quicker we can rescue him and escape to the ship, the better.” 

“Agreed.” It was Kings’ deep voice which chimed in. He held a lantern in one hand, and a drawn pistol in the other, his lips parting in a very white smile in his dark face. “Let’s get my Captain and get out of here.” The smile faded as he looked down the long corridor of stone. “I do not like the feeling of this place. It is wrong. Very wrong.”

“Really?” Remus blinked, then shrugged. “I’m all for a swift end to this.” He drew his sword, then nodded. “Let’s go.”

They started down the narrowing length of the cave, taking care to remain as silent as possible. Ahead of them, the voices of the _Serpent’s_ crew echoed eerily, words indistinct. Then the crevasse became wide enough for only a single man to pass at a time, and they squeezed through, the stone damp and cold as it almost seemed to clutch at them, as if deliberately trying to impede their progress.

Fortunately the passage widened again, and Kings held up a hand, halting the party. He turned, and in the lantern light his dark face was grim. “I hear fighting!” he said. “We must hurry before the Captain is hurt!”

“The Captain is capable of taking care of himself,” Severus retorted, but he drew his sword nonetheless. “Saving his own precious skin is a particular talent of his.”

“I certainly hope that’s true,” Remus responded. Inexperienced as he was at fighting, he held his sword up, and hurried down the passage. Kings made a strangled sound of protest - no doubt wondering if he was now going to have to rescue Regulus and the pale tutor - and rushed off at Remus’ heels.

Severus was wondering the same thing, because even though Remus had been taught by and sparred with both himself and Regulus over the past few months, it wasn’t the same as fighting someone who actually _wanted_ to kill you. If he was honest with himself, he was as concerned about Remus and Regulus’ welfare as Kings seemed to be. More perhaps, since he had more of an emotional investment in the pair of them, which was unnerving but true. He didn’t want to see either of them wounded or killed, not when things were just starting to fall into place. 

Intent on catching up with Remus and making certain he didn’t rush headlong into something he couldn’t handle, Severus used his long legs to his advantage and ran along the corridor, following the light from Kings’ bobbing lantern.

The corridor abruptly opened up into a large cavern, the ceiling of which was so high as to be lost in darkness. There was rubble strewn about, and the remains of what seemed to be ancient walls whose stones had fallen and crumbled. But it wasn’t the ruins which were the most surprising thing to greet their eyes. No, that have to be the sight of the crew of the _Serpent_ , swords flashing as they fought off what appeared to be a small army of white-boned skeletons.

“Holy Mother of God,” one of the men behind Severus said. “What is this place?”

Severus stood frozen in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing. Even years spent at sea, exploring strange lands hadn’t prepared him for _this_. 

“Necromancy,” he whispered hoarsely, a superstitious shiver wracking him. He wasn’t a religious man, and he had a healthy dose of skepticism in his nature to boot, but he couldn’t dismiss this as mere hokum. “ _Magic_. We’re out of our depth here, lads.” 

“Magic?” Remus looked back over his shoulder at Severus, eyes wide in disbelief. “There’s no such...” His voice trailed off, and he swallowed the rest of the comment, then turned to look back into the melee. “Whatever it is, we need to find Regulus!”

Kings, the tallest of them, was peering into the fight. It was hard to distinguish individuals in the low, shifting light and in the general mayhem. But then he pointed with his pistol toward the right side of the cavern. “There! I see him! We must stay together - don’t get so involved in a fight that you fall behind!”

“Agreed,” Severus barked, shaking off his doubts. The skeletons might be animated by magic, but it looked as if cold steel could send them right back to the dust from which they came, and that was all that mattered. “Remus, stay close to me. Wander off too far, and I’ll skewer you myself if that’s what it takes to keep you in line.” 

Remus blinked in surprise, but he moved to Severus’ side. The small group, swords bristling in all directions, started off toward where Kings had seen Regulus. 

They made it almost halfway toward the side of the cavern before the skeletons, having brought down what seemed to be over half of Severus’ mutinous crew, started in their direction. As they advanced, it became apparent that they clutched swords of their own - rusted pommels clutched in bony fingers, blades stained with dark blood. Fleshless, grinning mouths flashed in the lantern light, and empty eye sockets fixed on them as though they could see.

Kings didn’t wait for the horrors to get to them; his pistol cracks were painfully loud, and the gun threw up a cloud of choking smoke that slowly rose toward the distant ceiling. But the gun did little good, the shots going through the bones of the attackers without stopping them.

Snarling, Kings slipped the pistol into his belt and drew two massive, curved swords. “Tis the hard way, lads,” he said, and then the skeletons were upon them.

With a challenging roar, Severus threw himself into the fray with the same fervor with which he’d attacked the giant squid. To some, it might appear that he was fearless even in the face of potential death, but he had fear enough for any man; for the first time in his life, he had much to lose if the tide of the battle turned against them, but if he was going to go down, he would do it fighting, and he would take as many of his enemies with him as he could. 

The members of Regulus’ crew seemed to realize that the only way out of this was going to be to take out the skeletons, and they raised their swords and advanced at Severus’ side. Kings barked orders in between hacking at the foe, and Remus, grim faced, fought with less skill but a great deal of determination as he stuck as close to Severus as he could without getting in the way.

Where bullets didn’t seem to faze the skeletons swords did have an affect, although it took hacking one to bits to put it down completely. One of Regulus’ crew went down, stabbed in the stomach, but the number of skeletons facing them dwindled, even as they steadily pushed their way toward Regulus.

“Blood! Bring me fresh blood for sacrifice!”

The deep, booming voice thundered against the walls, and a flare of light suddenly dazzled them from the back of the cavern. There, on a raised dais, stood a man in dark robes, arms raised. The last of the skeletons fell in shards, and the small groups of remaining men all stared toward the light as though mesmerized.

“I’ll end this abomination!” 

The voice was unmistakably that of Sirius Black. He stood near the center of the cavern, back to back with another pirate, a sea of bones around their feet. With a sneer he took a step forward, obviously intent on running the necromancer through with his sword.

“Thieves, invaders, entering the City of the Dead,” the necromancer replied, then gave a nasty laugh. It was impossible to see his face, the light from behind him making him little more than a dark shadow. “So you shall see how the dead defend their own!”

Around them rose a moaning sound, like that of the rising wind blowing through the cave. Then the bodies of the pirates who had fallen to the skeletons’ attack suddenly stirred, and began to rise.

“Bugger!” Severus glared at the undead army shambling toward them as if it was a personal affront, focusing on his anger to help him cope with the thought of having to attack men he’d just fought beside. It was more than a little unsettling to see familiar faces, now slack in death, fixated on them with blank, murderous intent in fish-dead eyes, and his instincts were urging him to run far away from this unnatural horror, but the zombies stood between himself and Regulus, which meant he would damned well get them out of the way or die himself in the attempt. “Ignore their faces,” he called out to the remaining men, who might balk at the idea of attacking former comrades. “They don’t know you anymore, and they won’t hesitate to strike if you don’t do it first.” 

The dead men were slower than the skeletons had been, but they were even harder to put down. Kings continued to force their way toward Regulus, but it soon became obvious that Regulus was being herded toward the dais. He was defending himself with grim determination with a sword he must have taken from one of the dead men, but he was being inexorably pressed toward the back of the cavern.

“What are they doing?” Remus asked, his attention obviously torn between the fight in front of him and the sight of Regulus. 

Severus had his suspicions, but he was reluctant to voice them. Still, he saw no point in sheltering Remus, and with any luck, he was wrong to begin with. 

“I believe they’re trying to maneuver him to that altar,” he said grimly. “Didn’t you hear the necromancer yelling about blood for a sacrifice?” 

“No!” There was agony on Remus’ face, and he fought even harder, hacking at the dead man in front of him desperately. “We have to get to him! We can’t let him be hurt!”

Time seemed to slow, narrowed down to the hack and slash of swords, the wet sounds of sliced flesh and the grunts of the fighting men. Another of their group fell, only to rise again and turn on them as the necromancer’s will controlled his lifeless body.

Regulus was now at the foot of the dais, pressed on all sides by the dead men intent on forcing him up the steps to where the necromancer waited. They were close enough now to see that the light behind him emanated from a crude, standing ring of stone. But the brightness didn’t originate as a single point, like a candle or a lantern, or did it flicker like a fire. Instead it seemed to flow and shimmer, looking for all the world like a ship’s sail backlit by the sun.

“To me, to me...” their enemy crooned to his foul servants. “Life and blood to feed the dead.”

“No!” Sirius’ voice rang out at the same time as Remus’, but Severus’ mutinous first mate was closer, and he suddenly redoubled his efforts to move toward the dais. “You can’t have my brother, damn you! I’ll kill you! I’ll cut your throat and feed you to the sharks!”

“No one defies the will of Voldemort, Lord of the Dead!” 

Severus was shocked enough by Sirius’ sudden fervency over protecting his brother that he nearly didn’t block a zombie’s attempt to slash his midsection in time. He supposed that blood was indeed thicker than water, even between estranged brothers, and while Sirius thought holding Regulus hostage and stealing his ship was fine, he apparently drew the line at letting someone else have a go at his little brother. That was fine with Severus; he could fight with Sirius now and have it out with him later, after this self-styled Lord of the Dead was dispatched. 

“ _We_ defy you!” Severus shouted as he hacked off the head of his zombie attacker and pressed forward toward the dais. 

The necromancer laughed tauntingly. “No mortal can destroy the likes of me!”

“Just let me try,” Sirius shouted in reply, then gave an incoherent growl of fury as the necromancer reached out toward Regulus, who was struggling to push past the dead sailors who now nearly encircled him. With a bellow Sirius got past his own attacker by the simple expedient of putting his head down and shoving with all his might, sending the slower, smaller form of the corpse backward until it tripped over another body.

Sirius didn’t stop to see who or what else might be moving to attack him - his attention was focused on the man who threatened Regulus. Severus saw another dead sailor lash out at Sirius, opening a deep wound in his arm, but Sirius didn’t stop. His sword dropped as he hit the first step of the dais, and he reached up, apparently intent on killing the necromancer with his bare hands.

While Sirius dealt with the necromancer, Severus veered toward the zombies pressing in on Regulus, plowing his way much as Sirius had with more brute force than finesse or skill with his sword. He didn’t care how he got there, only that he got there before Regulus went down under the weight of the sheer numbers of attackers. 

The necromancer glanced away from Sirius, distracted by Severus’ sudden movement. At that moment, Sirius reached him, throwing himself upon Voldemort and driving him backward, away from Regulus. The sudden weight caused Voldemort to stumble, and he tried to push Sirius away, to no avail. Sirius’ hands were around the necromancer’s throat, the two grappling with deadly intent.

Apparently the dead sailors needed direct control, for they suddenly ceased all movement, collapsing in ragged heaps where they stood. Voldemort made a strangled sound and threw himself backward, toward the rippling surface of the stone ring. There was a brighter flash of light, blinding in its intensity, and then, when it faded, both Sirius and Lord Voldemort were gone.

“No!” Regulus’ cry was anguished as he raced over to the stone ring, leaping over the collapsed bodies along the way. “Sirius!” 

Severus watched, unsure whether he was more surprised by Sirius’ sacrifice or Regulus’ concern for his lost brother. Then again, Regulus had always been too soft-hearted for his own good. 

“Be careful!” he called out. “Don’t get too close to that damned thing!”

Remus ran toward Regulus, and threw his arms around him, holding him in a fierce embrace. Apparently Remus didn’t give a damn who saw or what they thought, for he pressed his lips to Regulus’ in a hard, desperate kiss. Unsurprisingly, Regulus wound his arms around Remus and clung to him tightly, parting his lips without hesitation. Severus proceeded at a slower pace, not wanting to interrupt the reunion, especially since the pair of them were far more exhibitionistic than he cared to be.

By the time Severus reached them, they had broken the kiss, although Remus had his forehead resting against Regulus’, and his hands framed Regulus’ face. “I was so frightened that we’d lose you,” he said. “I was afraid you were going to die and you’d never know that we’d come for you.”

Regulus smiled in what Severus thought was a ridiculously soppy way and smoothed his hands up and down the length of Remus’ back as if to assure himself that Remus was indeed real. “I thought I’d never see you again,” he murmured. “I knew you wouldn’t abandon me, but...” He glanced over at Severus, wryness and guilt mingling in his pale eyes.

“This was all Severus’ plan from the moment Sirius took you to shore,” Remus said, turning to smile at Severus in just as soppy a way as Regulus had smiled at him, then his expression turned more somber. “I doubted him, too, and I was wrong. Severus never considered abandoning you for a moment - and I’m so grateful he even seems to have forgiven me for not having faith in him.”

“Then it seems I owe him an apology as well,” Regulus said, his expression turning uncertain as he looked at Severus. “I’m sorry I doubted you too. It’s just that when I saw the _Serpent_ sailing away, I thought...” He trailed off with an awkward shrug. 

“You thought I had got what I wanted, and so I was willing to leave you behind.” Severus folded his arms across his chest and glared at Regulus.

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Regulus replied, a sharp edge in his voice. 

Severus grimaced slightly, unable to deny the hit, and his frown deepened. “I left you safe and sound in your own bed, not as a hostage on a remote island months away from your home,” he pointed out, refraining from mentioning anything about Sirius. Despite what anyone else might think, he _did_ have a modicum of tact. “The situations aren’t at all comparable.” 

“You’re right.” Regulus nodded and offered a small, conciliatory smile, but he didn’t move away from Remus, but whether because he was uncertain of his welcome with Severus or because he didn’t want to was unclear. “I really am sorry for doubting you. I’m glad, too, that your obsession over your ship doesn’t run _that_ deep.” 

“Obviously not,” Severus replied with a haughty sniff. “But times like this serve to remind me that the _Serpent_ is infinitely easier to deal with.” 

Kings came up then, beaming at Regulus. “Your ship awaits you, Captain,” he said. His two swords were back in his belt, and he made a sign against the Evil Eye at the stone circle. “We should go. This place is evil. Very evil.”

“I wonder... was there even any treasure?” Remus asked, frowning as he looked around at the piles of bodies. Amazingly, eight of the ten who’d come in with Severus were still alive, but there seemed to be only a small handful of the mutineers still moving, and none of them unwounded. “And what do we do about... them?”

Severus regarded the injured stragglers dispassionately, unresolved about what to do with them. His first instinct was to let them remain on the island; they had wanted to follow Sirius, and as far as he was concerned, they could share his fate as well. They had betrayed him, and whatever happened, he damned well was not going to give them a chance to do it again. 

“You could leave them somewhere along the nearest trade route,” Regulus suggested quietly, and at Severus’ answering scowl, he added, “I’m guessing your first thought is to leave them here, but for all his faults, Sirius was not a bad man at heart. Neither are they. They don’t deserve to be left somewhere with no hope of rescue.” 

“And Sirius did save Regulus, and may have save us as well,” Remus said. “Throw them in the brig on the ship, then show them the same mercy they showed you. Somehow, I doubt they will have a stranded tutor come along to untie them.”

Severus gave a derisive snort at that; he hadn’t forgotten the anger and humiliation he’d felt over being betrayed and abandoned, but he supposed Remus’ suggestion was a decent compromise. 

“Very well,” he replied grudgingly, and he turned to Kings. “Round them up and escort them to the brig. Have the physician see to the ones wounded worst. The rest can fend for themselves.”

Kings nodded, and the members of the _Lion_ ’s crew began to help the injured. Remus watched, then shuddered slightly as he gazed at all the dead bodies. 

“Maybe we should burn this place when we leave,” he said. “It seems better than letting them rot.” He craned his neck, not stepping away from Regulus, and looked toward the back of the cavern, where the dais descended into darkness. “I’m not certain, but it looks as though there is something back there.”

Considering the only inhabitant they’d found on this island was a mad necromancer, Severus wasn’t entirely certain he wanted to poke around much, but curiosity spurred him on, and he strode over to the dais; behind it, he found an old chest that proved to be full of coins, gems, and what appeared to be antique jewelry. He was no historian, but he thought the jewelry looked Roman in design, and his suspicions were bolstered by the sight of caesars on the coins. 

“Looks like we won’t be leaving with nothing but Regulus,” he said, holding up a fistful of treasure to show them. “A damned good thing, too. I was beginning to think we’d got a paltry reward for our efforts.”

Remus smiled, and gave Regulus a squeeze. “You’re a pearl beyond price,” he said, then looked more closely at what Severus held. “Well, it’s not a legendary treasure, but it’ll do. And we don’t want to stay here searching. We got what I came here for.”

As he looked down at the gleaming valuables in his hand, Severus was momentarily torn. They _had_ found the City of the Caesars and lived to tell about it. Perhaps it was worth looking around a little more, since he doubted he would ever return to this cursed place. Perhaps they might find more treasure to make this damned fools errand worthwhile. 

He looked back and saw the pair of them watching him, Remus hopeful and Regulus uncertain, and he dropped the handful of loot back into the chest. “We’ll send someone back for this and distribute it once we’ve set sail. Whatever else is here...” He looked around at the ruins, feeling as if he could feel the ancient evil pressing in on him. “It can damned well stay here forever.”

“I agree,” Remus replied. He wrapped an arm around Regulus’ waist. “Shall we get back to the ships? I’ll be very happy to have this place and everything about it behind us.” He gave Severus an innocent look. “Besides, I think Regulus could use a little time with the man who arranged his rescue. I think the two of you have quite a bit to discuss.” 

Severus felt a twinge of anxiety at Remus’ words. He could face zombies head-on, but the thought of having a serious discussion made him want to run for the hills. Besides, it was far easier to believe this arrangement between the three of them could work when he was lying in bed, sated and relaxed. It was far more difficult to believe when he was face-to-face with Regulus, who was clinging to Remus rather than making any overtures toward him.

“It looks to me as if the two of you are more in need of a reunion,” he said, affecting a casual tone as he shrugged. “Go on back to the ship if you like. I can oversee the clean-up here.” 

Remus looked at Regulus, then gave him a squeeze. “We aren’t going to let him off that easy, are we?” he asked. “I think we need to pool our efforts once more, and get our reluctant hero back to the ship. I made a bit of progress with him, but it seems there are still things that require us both.”

“Did you?” Regulus fixed him with a quizzical look, not removing his arm from around Remus’ waist as he leaned against Remus as if seeking comfort through the contact. “What did I miss?”

“I’m still standing right here, and I can hear you discussing me!” Severus braced his fists on his hips and glared at them. 

“Well if you won’t explain for yourself, then I’ll have to do it,” Remus replied, although there was a playful twinkle in his eye. Then he looked at Regulus, his expression soft. “Captain Snarkypants has at last admitted to the possibility that there is an _us_. As in the three of us. A partnership, if you will.”

Regulus’ eyes grew wide at that, and he looked at Severus with unfettered shock. “Severus, is that true?” 

Severus folded his arms across his chest and looked away as he shrugged diffidently. “I may have indicated something like that on the general subject.”

“He even said it could be sustainable,” Remus said softly. “And I think he’s right. Whatever we have... it works. Maybe any two of us together wouldn’t, but all three, it’s somehow stronger. It’s _right_.”

Severus resisted the urge to fidget under Regulus’ intense scrutiny, but he held his head high, refusing to reveal his discomfort with the discussion. “I said sustainable. The rest of the soppy nonsense is Remus’ elaboration.” 

Remus chuckled. “Somehow, I think Regulus divined that,” he said. “So, shall we head back to the ship? Kings is more than efficient enough to take care of everything here, and Regulus needs attention. From both of us.”

“Yes, let’s go,” Regulus said, still studying Severus intently as if he was trying to make sense of the situation he’d landed in. Little wonder, Severus supposed, since he knew Severus had been resistant to commitment for years, and he was likely wondering what had happened to change Severus’ mind. “If we’re going to talk further, the decor here leaves much to be desired, and I for one would rather be in more comfortable surroundings.” 

Remus nodded, and after instructions were given to Kings, the three of them made their way back to the rocky shore where the skiffs had been left. Taking one - there were plenty, since the vast majority of the _Serpent_ ’s crew wouldn’t be returning - they made their way back to the _Serpent_.

When they were finally ensconced in Severus’ cabin, Remus immediately fetched glasses and poured generous amounts of rum into each of them. “To a happy reunion,” he said, lifting his glass.

Severus accepted the glass and downed the rum, feeling in need of the fortification, and then he reached for the bottle to pour himself another round before claiming his chair. He watched as Regulus lifted his glass and drank as well, and he waited to see what would happen next, since he wasn’t certain how to proceed himself. Regulus seemed wary, but Severus supposed he had good reason to be, given that Severus had run off once before. If he was honest with himself, he had to admit he would have to wrestle with the same fears and doubts that had caused him to run the first time, but he suspected this time it would be different. This time, he would have at least one, probably two stubborn men tracking him down and refusing to let him get far at all. 

Remus emptied his glass, then put it on the desk. He looked between Severus and Regulus, then sighed. “Well, fine,” he said, then advanced on Regulus and wrapped his arms around him, seeming to ignore Severus completely. “I’m so glad you’re safe,” he said, stroking Regulus’ back. “Don’t ever frighten me like that again!” With that, he leaned in to capture Regulus’ lips, kissing him hard.

Regulus responded eagerly, winding his arms around Remus and parting his lips without hesitation, and Severus could see that he had no reservations about revealing how he felt to Remus. In that, it seemed, the pair of them were well-matched, and Severus drank more rum as he tried to figure out what he ought to do. 

As he watched, Remus’ hands began to wander over Regulus’ body, and then moved deliberately, unfastening the buttons of Regulus’ waistcoat and pushing it off his shoulders. The shirt followed, even as Remus kept kissing Regulus, making hungry little sounds. Then he broke away from the kiss, kneeling at Regulus’ feet and helping him out of his boots. 

With a wicked smile, Remus unfastened Regulus’ breeches, still kneeling at Regulus’ feet. He pulled them down, leaving Regulus standing bare before him, then leaned forward and engulfed Regulus’ arousal in the heat of his mouth.

Severus’ breath caught at the sight, and he could feel the first stirrings of desire as he watched the two of them and listened to their sounds of pleasure and need. He drained his mug again and slammed it heavily onto the table.

“Is this a private party?” he asked, sitting up straight in his chair. “Should I leave my own quarters so the two of you may enjoy your reunion?” 

After a moment Remus pulled back and glanced at him, lips moist and face flushed. His hands kneaded Regulus’ hips. “I think we’d both prefer it if you joined in,” he replied, offering Severus an inviting smile. “You’re the one who put yourself over there, away from us. If you come over here, you could take our beautiful lover while I please him with my mouth. I’m sure it will make him feel as desired as he truly is.”

“Is that what you want?” Severus turned his attention to Regulus, who nodded and offered a smile of his own, albeit one that contained what Severus thought looked like an uncharacteristic shyness. 

“It’s what I’ve wanted for quite a long time,” Regulus replied, beckoning to Severus, and that was enough to get Severus to his feet at last. 

“We both want you, I told you that, didn’t I?” Remus said softly, his blue eyes dark as he watched Severus. “We belong to you in ways you might not even understand yet. But we’ll show you, won’t we, my Regulus? Severus never has to fear that we will leave him.”

“We’ll follow him to the ends of the earth,” Regulus agreed, sounding more certain now, and then his smile turned mischievous. “Indeed, it feels as if we already have.”

“But we got what we came for,” Severus pointed out.

“We did.” Regulus paused, a shadow crossing his fine-boned features. “At a cost, unfortunately.” 

Remus’ hands stroked over Regulus’ hips and back in a soothing gesture. “Later, I will hold you and you can tell me everything,” he said softly. “For now, though... now is about _you_ , and what you need, and how we can give you pleasure to take away the pain. Now is the time for the three of us to seal this bond of ours, and for Severus and I to show you that we’d go to the ends of the earth for you, too.”

Severus took that as his cue to move closer and sandwich Regulus between himself and Remus, and he felt Regulus tense briefly before seeming to relax a little. 

“Indeed,” Severus said archly, hoping Regulus got the point. “It seems we already have.” 

“But you got what you came for,” Regulus retorted, reaching back so he could swat Severus’ arse. 

“Not yet, he hasn’t,” Remus said, grinning up at them both. “But I think it’s simply a matter of time.” He gave Regulus a small lick, then chuckled. “Do the pair of you want to talk, or scream?”

“Scream,” Regulus said promptly. 

“I don’t scream,” Severus replied, ever contrary. “But I will see to it that you two do.”

“Then you’d best get on with it,” Remus replied, chuckling. “Or else I will make him scream before you do.”

That likely wouldn’t be difficult, Severus thought, given how Regulus still seemed on guard; he wondered if perhaps Regulus wanted things to work out between all three of them as much as Remus did, but pride wouldn’t let him ask outright. There was one thing he could do that might help. If it worked, then perhaps they had a chance of succeeding together after all; if it didn’t, then he would have his answer about his place in this situation. It would require a risk on his part, which he didn’t much like, but at this point, he had little choice. 

Bracing himself, he stepped back and grasped Regulus’ shoulders to spin him around; Regulus gasped and stared at him, wide-eyed with surprise. For a moment, Severus was tempted to give up and run; they would be fine with each other, and he would be safe. But he would also be alone and likely lonely as well, and he thought perhaps it was time to stop running. He was a pirate, by God! There was no such thing as safety for the likes of him. 

Framing Regulus’ face between his hands, he bent his head and captured Regulus’ lips in a lingering kiss. He felt rather than heard Regulus’ sharp intake of breath, and then he felt Regulus’ arms around him, squeezing him tight, and he knew he’d made his point. He’d avoided kissing Regulus, believing himself safe from attachment if he refused the intimacy of kisses, but he’d only been fooling himself and hurting Regulus. 

With a soft moan, Regulus parted his lips, and Severus accepted the invitation, deepening the kiss and demanding surrender, and he felt Regulus practically go boneless in his arms. When he’d plundered Regulus’ mouth to his satisfaction, he drew back to find Regulus had gone all soppy and calf-eyed, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Better?” he drawled sardonically. 

Regulus smiled and reached out to stroke Severus’ cheek affectionately. “Much.” 

Remus ran his hands up Regulus’ legs, to his arse, and squeezed. “Maybe I should just watch,” he said, smiling up at both of them without a trace of jealousy. “That way you two can concentrate on each other.”

“Is that what you want?” Severus asked in a rare moment of generosity. Normally he gave orders rather than fulfill requests, but under the circumstances, he was inclined to be a little more thoughtful than usual. 

“To be the focus of your undivided attention, knowing you won’t leap up and run away this time?” Regulus gave him an amused look accompanied by another swat. “What do _you_ think?” 

“I think you’re just as cheeky and greedy as you ever were,” Severus retorted, “but I’m of a mind to be generous and give you what you want.” 

Laughing, Remus got to his feet, wrapping his arms around both of them in a swift, hard hug. “Best get what you can, while you can, mate,” he said to Regulus. “Who knows when, or if, he’ll ever let either of us have our way after this.” He winked broadly, to show that he was joking, then kissed each of them soundly before stepping back. “In fact, I’m going to leave you two alone, so there are no distractions. You can thank me for my incredible sacrifice later.”

“We’ll think of a suitable way to repay you,” Regulus said, blowing a kiss to Remus, and Severus rolled his eyes. 

“Or you will think of one for us,” he said. “Either way, there will indeed be suitable recompense provided in generous amounts.” 

“I have no doubt of that,” Remus said, then quietly departed the cabin, leaving Severus and Regulus alone to forge their bond.

Smiling, Regulus slid his hand down the length of Severus’ arm and twined their fingers, tugging him toward the bed, and Severus followed willingly. He’d been a little concerned there would be awkwardness once Remus wasn’t there to buffer them, but he felt none, and Regulus showed none. He was comfortable, even relaxed, and he thought it was a sign of things to come. No longer would passion be tinged with apprehension, and no longer would morning bring thoughts of how to make a quick escape. 

There was something to be said for permanency, he thought, but he knew he would never say as much aloud. Remus and Regulus would only give each other knowing looks, and he didn’t care to prove them right - even if he suspected they were already quite aware of it.   
And then clothes started disappearing, and he stopped thinking at all, deciding weighty philosophical and life-changing matters could wait a while. A long, long while.

* * *

“I hope he isn’t going to be angry about this.”

Remus peeked out of the bushes, eyes clinging to the slender, dark-haired, nearly naked man bound to the tree in the clearing. He didn’t remember whose idea it had been, his or Regulus’, to return to the island where Remus had originally met Severus, but Severus had gone along willingly enough, although no one would ever dare to accuse the _Serpent_ ’s captain of anything like nostalgia. Especially not his two lovers, although they often exchanged looks that showed they might be thinking it.

But Remus highly doubted that Severus had expected to be plied with liquor until he was insensible, simply so that Remus and Regulus could tie him to the same tree, one year to the day from when he’d previously - and in much more dire circumstances - found himself thus bound. It seemed fitting, however, to remind Severus how far he’d come in that year; no longer the lone and lonely captain, but now a man who had connections to others, however grudgingly admitted, and, as it happened, now captain of a small but quite capable pirate fleet.

Chuckling, Remus patted Regulus on the back, then nuzzled his cheek. “He looks rather delectable, though, doesn’t he? I’m half tempted to just bugger him as he stands and deal with the consequences later.”

Regulus laughed as he nuzzled Remus in return. “You’ve developed quite the tendency to live dangerously! Must be the wicked pirates influencing you.” His pale eyes twinkled with mirth. “But if you do, I’ll gladly watch, and I’ll even go so far as to trip him once he’s unbound and starts chasing you down with mayhem on his mind. Just to give you a little head start in the interest of fairness.”

“Ah, wicked as I’ve become myself, due to your uncivilized influence, I’m not quite yet ready to die,” Remus replied. Then he grinned. “Of course, if we leave him bound and tease him mercilessly, we might just have him _begging_ for one of us to take him. I think it’s a possibility worth investigating, don’t you?”

“Indeed it is!” 

Even as Regulus voiced his agreement, Remus could see Severus beginning to stir, and he knew it would be a matter of moments before Severus lifted his head and peered blearily around at the world - and realized what had happened to him. And then, no doubt, the shouting would commence. 

“His royal highness awakens,” Remus said, then grabbed Regulus’ hand and urged him out of the bushes. They stood a few feet behind Severus, out of his line of sight, and Remus lowered his voice to a sultry tone. “Well, well, what have we here, Regulus? A pirate, bound and bare and looking quite fetching, don’t you think? I am getting the most naughty ideas looking at him this way. He’d be at our mercy - we could do anything we liked to him. Anything at all.”

“I can think of many things I’d like to do to him,” Regulus drawled, licking his lips as he looked Severus up and down. 

Severus glanced over his shoulder, his eyes red and bleary, but it didn’t take long for his brain to catch up, and he began tugging at the ropes constraining him. “What the devil are you two doing? Untie me at once!” he demanded.

“My, my, he seems upset,” Remus drawled, sauntering slowly forward, a lustful expression on his face. “What if it doesn’t please us to untie you, handsome captain? What if it pleases us to touch you, and taste you, and torment you with pleasure until you beg for release?”

Severus went still, his dark eyes growing wide as he twisted as far as he could, trying to look at them both. “You wouldn’t.”

“Oh, yes.” Regulus smirked unrepentantly. “We would.”

“We definitely would,” Remus replied. He stopped behind Severus, reaching out to stroke one hand down the warm, bare skin of Severus’ back, enjoying the feel of it, silk over the firm muscles of Severus’ bronze back. Then he stepped even closer, snugging his hips against Severus’ arse, letting Severus feel his arousal. “Unless you want something else.” His voice was a low, husky whisper against Severus’ ear. “Something you’ve never had before.”

Remus felt as well as heard a soft moan escape Severus, and he felt the shiver that rippled down Severus’ spine. 

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” Severus said, but his voice was husky, and his body made it clear that he knew quite well indeed. 

Remus put his hands on Severus’ hips, pressing forward as he lowered his head and nipped lightly at the skin of Severus’ neck. “Oh, don’t you?” he asked. “It’s naughty to lie, you know. It might get you spanked.”

“None of that!” Severus replied, shaking his head firmly, but then his expression softened, showing Remus the more relaxed lines that had developed over the past year. His features were still as sharp and angular as always, but the wariness that had hardened his face had gradually faded, especially when the three of them were in their private quarters. He was no less imperious and demanding, but there was an easiness about him that hadn’t been there a year ago, and he was far more giving and indulgent than he had been. 

“As for the other, however...” Severus continued, shifting his hips just enough to tease Remus. “I would consider it with the right incentive.” 

“Would you, now?” Remus asked, surprised. Severus had never indicated he was actually interested in being taken, since he’d always been the one in control, never hesitating to make it clear exactly what he wanted. Not that Remus was going to bypass an opportunity like this, if it was really what Severus wanted. “So, what would be proper incentive? Perhaps being in the middle of both of your lovers, to feel us around you and against you and in you at the same time?”

Severus gave a soft hum of pleasure at that, and he wriggled provocatively against Remus. “That might be enough, yes,” he said, although the breathlessness in his voice gave him away despite his casual demeanor. 

Remus glanced at Regulus, raising a brow. “And does that suit you?”

Regulus hurried to join them, nodding eagerly. “It suits me quite well,” he said, already shrugging out of his jacket. 

Chuckling at Regulus’ complete lack of inhibition, Remus pressed a kiss to Severus’ shoulder, then stepped back and swiftly removed his own clothing. Then he retrieved the bottle of oil he and Regulus had thoughtfully brought along, and motioned Regulus toward the tree. “You’ll need to squeeze in, but there should be enough room,” he said. “Then I’ll help things along.”

Regulus wasted no time in shedding the rest of his clothes, and he wriggled his way between Severus and the tree, moaning happily once he was snugged up against Severus. “I’m ready!” 

“Degenerates, the pair of you,” Severus snarked, but there was no real heat in it.

“Pot, kettle,” Remus replied. He opened the bottle of oil, pouring a generous amount into his hand before setting it carefully aside. Then he moved behind Severus again, pressing against him, then reaching around to wrap his hand around Severus’ arousal, coating him with the oil. “How does that feel? Good?”

Severus’ moan was answer enough, but Severus nodded as well, and he squirmed restlessly between them. “Yes, it’s good.”

“It’ll be even better in a moment,” Regulus replied saucily, rocking his hips for emphasis and making Severus moan again. 

Remus held Severus still. “Press back, Regulus,” he said. “Slowly.”

Regulus obeyed - for once! - and eased back, groaning with need as he took Severus deep, and Remus heard as well as felt Severus suck in a sharp breath. 

“Good, very, very good,” Remus said, wildly aroused himself by the sight of them joined. He bent down to retrieve the oil, pouring out more, and coating himself swiftly and thoroughly. He was almost trembling with eagerness, but he made himself go very, very slowly, pressing into Severus at an almost glacial pace, wanting Severus to feel pleasure rather than pain.

But he needn’t have worried. Severus relaxed and opened to him, rocking back to receive him and offering a hungry little moan as further evidence of his pleasure. 

Remus echoed the moan. It felt so right, so perfect, Severus’ tight, hot body welcoming him. He held still for a moment, savoring the sensation, then slowly thrust forward, sending himself deeper into Severus, and pushing Severus, in turn, into Regulus. For once, Severus was neither contrary nor resistant, catching Remus’ rhythm and moving with him easily, and Remus could feel his breathing hitch and quicken, could feel Severus’ skin growing hot and damp as his need grew, while Regulus let his pleasure be known with a litany of profanity laced moans. 

It was the most incredible feeling, the three of them linked as they were, and Remus fancied he could feel all three of their hearts beating together as one. He quickened his pace as his arousal swiftly spiraled completely out of control, and with a hoarse cry he flew apart. He could feel Severus’ body grow taut, could feel Severus’ muscles quivering as he too neared the edge, and then Severus took charge of the rhythm, setting a more demanding pace as he claimed Regulus, a hoarse shout escaping him as his release overtook him. Severus’ cry was shortly echoed by Regulus’ as he stroked himself to completion, sagging the tree as Severus sagged against him in the aftermath of pleasure. 

Breathing hard, completely sated, Remus wrapped his arms around Severus, one hand stroking Severus’ stomach while the other caressed Regulus’ back. “That was... extraordinary,” he said, his voice hushed. “Both of you... there aren’t words.”

“Brilliant is one word,” Regulus murmured drowsily, sounding as sated as Remus felt. “Perfect is another.” 

“It wasn’t bad at that,” Severus agreed, his body relaxed as he leaned against Regulus, either unwilling or unable to support his own weight at the moment. 

“The master of understatement,” Remus chuckled. He rubbed his cheek against Severus’ shoulder, then sighed happily. “Perhaps we shall have to keep trying until we earn a ‘good’.”

“Perhaps you shall,” Severus replied archly, although his attempt at haughtiness was undermined by the sated purr in his voice. 

“Mmm... yes. But later, not now,” Remus said regretfully. Then he pulled back, and reached up to untie Severus’ hands. “Now, I think we should return to the ship so that we may lounge in comfort.”

“An excellent suggestion.” Severus rubbed his wrists once the ropes were off and made an effort to stand upright. 

Regulus stretched languidly and smiled like a cat in the cream bowl. “Yes, let’s. Vertical is fun, but horizontal is so much more comfortable.”

“Yes, it is,” Remus agreed. He looked at his two lovers, the two pirates who had stolen his heart, and he knew that no matter what seas they sailed, or where the winds of fate might blow them, that as long as they were together, he would consider himself the richest man in the world.


End file.
